Team Valor: Save the World
by Sora532
Summary: A human turned Charmander finds himself in a new world and befriends a resident Eevee. What adventures and romances are unraveled?
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys, I've started a PMD2 story so that got me thinking, what about PMD1? So then the idea grabbed hold of me and that's part of the reason I set up the poll on my profile. I wanted your suggestions for the partner. I really don't want to Chikorita again, I want to try something different. You'll find who the partner is VERY soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or any of its characters. I DO own the plot changes and personalities of the characters.**

Chapter 1

Huh? I feel a breeze from somewhere it feels nice. Someone's calling out to me I wonder who it is?

An Eevee was calling out to the Pokemon laying in front her. "Come on, wake up," she said, gently nudging him in the side.

"Who's there?" the sleeping Pokemon slowly murmured as he woke up and looked around wondering where he was before getting to his feet.

"Great, you're finally awake," said a voice and he turned to see a brown fox looking at him curiously.

"Where…am I," he asked, looking around. He noticed that he was in the middle of a forest though he guessed it probably wasn't very deep.

"You were unconscious out here, I'm glad you're okay," said the brown fox happily.

"Anyway, I'm Eevee," she said cheerfully, "It's really great to meet you," she added, looking very happy. "By the way, who are you? I don't think I've seen you around here before," said Eevee brightly.

"Well you see, I'm a human," the Pokémon explained while Eevee gaped at him in surprise.

"Huh, a human?" said Eevee, walking around him and looking at him from every point of view.

"When I look at you, you look like a normal Charmander in everyway," Eevee concluded, looking thoroughly confused.

He looked at himself and he shrieked while Eevee giggled because he sounded like a little girl.

"It's true! I've turned into a Charmander!" he yelled, running around in circles while Eevee sweatdropped and then blushed.

"But why? I can't remember anything," he said, frowning as he strained his mind, hoping for some sort of recollection from his life as a human but getting none.

"Well, if you are a human then what's your name?" Eevee asked, curiously watching the human-turned-Pokémon trying to remember something from his past.

"Oh, I'm Ali," he said introducing himself while at the same time, relieved that he at least remembered his name.

"Ali, well that's a funny name," said Eevee as she started laughing like there was no tomorrow while Ali, feeling slightly offended, simply sweatdropped. "I'm sorry I made fun of your name, Ali, it's just different from I'm used to hearing," she explained apologetically but he simply waved it aside for it didn't especially matter to him.

"It's okay," said Ali, hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" a voice desperately shouted and a few seconds later, a Ninetales appeared and she looked distressed.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked the distress mother.

"It's horrible!" she shrieked and this caught both Pokémon's attention. "My baby Vulpix fell into a cavern and now she is stuck down there, my poor baby Vulpix," she wailed as she started to cry.

"How'd it happen?" Eevee asked and Ali also listened closely.

"She fell through a fissure that appeared in the ground, she's too young to climb out herself, when I went in to get my baby back, I was attacked by vicious Pokemon," Ninetales sobbed, feeling pathetic.

"You were attacked?" Eevee asked, looking stunned and a little horrified.

"They must be enraged by the fissure that opened up, and they are all out of control! They've gone completely berserk, that's what I think!" Ninetales responded worriedly and Ali guessed that she was close to an emotional breakdown.

"What am going to do?" she shrieked, looking panicked and Ali and Eevee exchanged a look and they both nodded.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said Ali as he slowly approached the distressed Ninetales.

"Yes?" she replied, looking down at the young Charmander.

"I can go and rescue her," Ali offered with a friendly smile and determined face.

"Yeah, I want to help too!" Eevee chimed in, nodding enthusiastically and a determined face to rival Ali's.

"All right, you'd better hurry, please be careful!" she called as they nodded in acknowledgement and sprinted to the fissure and started their very first adventure.

"Okay, we'd better proceed carefully," Eevee said shyly as they began their exploration.

"Let's go," Ali said and he started sprinting and luckily for him, he easily defeated the Pidgey and Rattata with gusto as kept running. They kept going and they found a few items lying around like some money, Oran Berries, and Pecha Berries. They were both keen on picking these things up as they knew that they would come in handy for later.

"Eevee!" he yelled and she turned around to see herself and her partner surrounded by Pokémon. She bit one and Ali used ember to knock out another one and Eevee finished by stomping on the last one with her paw.

"We'd better hurry," Ali said and they kept running. Eevee was pretty nervous but successfully defeating the resident Pokemon seemed to help boost her confidence and it didn't exactly hurt that she wasn't alone on this occasion and she had someone to help her if she was in a pinch.

They made to the farthest part of Tiny Woods and they saw Vulpix there sitting and looking confused, terrified, and a little hungry.

"Where's my mommy!" she wailed, searching desperately for her mother but having no success in finding her.

"Hey," Ali whispered consolingly, and much to Eevee's surprise and amazement, she calmed down right away, "We're here to rescue you," said Ali gently as he picked her up in his arms and Eevee stared in slight jealousy that she couldn't be Vulpix right now before mentally chiding herself for she barely knew him and shouldn't even be thinking like this.

"Let's go," Eevee suggested as she led the way out of the cave and they made it back to Ninetales. Ali set Vulpix down in front of her mother and she was overjoyed at being in her mother's warm hug that she started thanking them incoherently and they all started to laugh.

"I can't thank you enough, I don't know how I could ever thank you two properly," she told them, looking at the two with something that looked like admiration.

"Oh, that's OK," said Eevee cheerfully, "It has been pretty dangerous lately with all the sudden earthquakes and fissures like that one," she added thoughtfully.

"It was great that we found your little girl unharmed," Ali added, hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"May I have your names at least?" Ninetales pleaded.

"I'm Eevee and this Ali," Eevee said as Ali grinned and waved enthusiastically.

"…. Cool…" Vulpix said beaming, while Ali and Eevee just sweatdropped.

"_She's, uh… Staring at me adoringly_," Ali thought to himself while Eevee stared at the fire fox in slight jealousy before chiding herself once more about hardly knowing the Charmander.

"_Those sparkly eyes…it's a bit embarrassing…but it doesn't feel bad either. It's like I'm a hero._" Ali thought happily. _Helping Pokemon in trouble might be a really good experience for me_," Ali thought cheerfully.

"Thank you Ali and Eevee," said Vulpix happily.

"I know it really isn't really enough, but this is a token of our gratitude, please accept it," she said, handing them an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, a Cheri Berry, and two ribbons.

"Thank you very much," said Eevee cheerfully as Ali nodded his gratitude.

"No, thank YOU so much, Good-bye," she said as she and her little Vulpix left the area to go back home.

"Thank you for helping," said Eevee happily as she faced Ali. "You're really tough, I was sure impressed," she told him in an admiring tone. "So… What are you going to do? Do you have any plans?" she asked curiously.

"…" Was all Ali could say at this point for he didn't have any plans, nor was he entirely sure where he was.

"Listen, Ali, if you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me to my place!" Eevee eagerly suggested as she started to guide him to her house before Ali could get a word in.

"Well, here we are," said Eevee, arriving at what Ali guessed was a house or a base.

Ali looked and was shocked. "Whoa," was all he could say because he was surprised with the house.

"This is your house Eevee?" he asked her, looking amazed.

"I can't explain it but I really like this and I'm so happy, I'm a human, but I really like this place. I feel weirdly happy, this must be what it feels like when you want wag your tail, aww who cares I'M HAPPY! Maybe I feel this way because I am a Charmander," he quietly said to himself so Eevee wouldn't hear him.

"Oh, Ali. You're impressed aren't you," said Eevee, beaming at him who smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I thought so. I thought that this would be the perfect place for you to live," Eevee smiled. "I was sure you would like it," she added, a faint blush gracing her cheeks. She then explained what the mailbox is for: they deliver mail from Pokemon here.

"You know like that fissure that we save Vulpix from, there have been a lot of natural disasters lately as well as Pokemon going bad and Pokemon everywhere are suffering, I want to help Pokemon in need in these tough times, I want to help change things so that all the Pokemon can live together in peace, so, uh, Well, I liked how you handled yourself when we rescued Vulpix," Eevee began, starting to blush.

"Would you form a rescue team with me?" she asked, her blush deepening. "Ali with you, I think we could become the world's greatest rescue and exploration team. So how about?" asked him, hoping with all her heart that he will accept her offer.

"_Huh? I being recruited to a rescue randomly, I don't really have anything to lose by going through with this and I don't think that Eevee is trying to trick me_, _and besides, I might figure out how the heck I got here in the first place,_" he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm game, let's do it," said Ali eagerly.

"Really? Yay," Eevee cheered. "I've always wanted to do this but I'm such a coward and chicken that I can't even register," said Eevee, her head dropping.

"Hey, no need to worry," Ali said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll go far together, I know it," he said with a grin while Eevee's heartbeat quickened.

"Thank you for your kindness Ali," Eevee said with a warm smile also making Ali feel really good about himself. "The team name, I haven't come up with one yet because I can't think of anything," Eevee admitted as they began to think.

"Um, how about Team Valor," Ali suggested a few minutes later.

"Oooh, that's a nice name and it has to do with bravery and courage," Eevee added, looking impressed.

"Rescue Team Valor!" she yelled, "Let's start doing good tomorrow," she declared and Ali fell anime style and quickly recovered. After that, they both did a victory pose and they went inside to get into their respective beds.

Eevee quickly explained everything to Ali, who recited it afterwards to make sure that he didn't miss anything and was relieved that he caught on really quickly.

They both had dinner of cooked Oran Berries and boy were they good and after that, they went to sleep. Both of them looking really excited about working together on their rescue jobs the next day.

**I managed to re-write this chapter so I could fix most of the mistakes that I made when I wrote this the first time. If you have any other comments, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm an open-minded person. Read and Review!**


	2. The First Job

**Hey there, I got chapter two of PMD1 revamped here. I didn't that I would get any review (as was the case with Team Drive: A Quest for Glory and Romance) but you guys proved me wrong. I will be bringing in moves and items from PMD2 because I would hate it if I didn't and it makes this more restricted. Thanks, here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, I DO own the changes in plot and character personalities.**

**Chapter 2**

Ali woke up the next morning to find that he was in that house that Eevee was showing him yesterday.

"It was all a dream," Ali said to himself firmly. "I had a really cool dream about me turning into a Pokemon and meeting a female Pokemon named Eevee and she and I formed a rescue team and we agreed to be best of friends," he muttered.

Ali looked at himself and sighed. "I guess that I really have turned into a Pokemon," he said sighing, "Why can't I remember anything though," he asked himself. "Eh, I'm really tired, I better get some more sleep," Ali said to himself as he went back to sleep.

**A few hours later:**

"Well, its our first day as a rescue team," said Eevee cheerfully, "Ali would you mind checking the mailbox to see if there's anything there?" she asked. He complied and left the base to check the mail. He came back a minute later holding a Rescue Team Starter set, and a letter. He put the letter aside for right now and turned his attention to the parcel.

Inside there was a Rescue Team Badge, a Treasure Bag (**A/N**: I know that's only for PMD2, but I like it more than the stinking toolbox that they give you in the first game) and an issue of Pokemon news.

"Okay Ali, this is your Rescue Team Badge, this is your identification, so you can prove that you are a real deal rescue team," she told him and Ali nodded to show that he understood.

"Next is the treasure bag, we can put all of our items in here, as well as any armor and accessories that we may come across," Eevee said. "Come to think of it, why don't we put the items Ninetales gave us yesterday," and she put them in there too.

"The last thing is the issue of Pokemon News, these give the latest information about what's going on in the Pokemon world," Eevee explained. "They also tend to have little hints and tricks that can help you move forward faster on adventures," she finished as she stuffed the issue back in the mailbox.

"Eevee, we also got a job requesting for a rescue," said Ali, turning to Eevee who looked thoroughly surprised and Ali started to read:

"We heard about you from Vulpix and we need your help," he began to read as Eevee listened. "We need your help getting to Magnemite that are stuck together," he went on.

"As you know, three Magnemite are needed to form a Magneton but the magnetic forces in Thunderwave Cave made that impossible since two fused together instead of three," he finished.

"C'mon, let's go," said Eevee, and they were both running out the door to the base to Thunderwave cave.

The first thing that they saw was that there were two other Magnemites here as well.

"Are you the ones that called on us for a rescue?" Eevee asked.

"BBBZT Yes we did, you will be able to find them in the deepest part of Thunderwave cave," one of the Magnemite said.

"Well we better get going," said Ali and Eevee nodded as they both proceeded inside.

Ali learned Dragon Rush and Iron Tail while Eevee also learned Iron Tail and she learned Hidden Power. This meant that they could pull off ground and air combos now but they needed to find some Max Elixirs before they try anything like that.

They fought off the electric types with a bit of difficulty because they hadn't had much experience with dodging but they timed it right and blocked the attack with their tails.

Ali was close enough to counter with ember with a scratch follow up. Eevee fired her Hidden Power attack and the enemies were knocked out quickly.

Ali noticed two treasure chests and Ali pointed it out to Eevee who looked excited. She tried everything that she could possibly think of and much to her dismay nothing happened.

"Ali, why don't you give it a go?" she suggested and Ali nodded and began examining the chest for a few seconds and then he grabbed his tail, spun it in the air and hit the chest and much to his surprise as much anyone else's, the chest opened to reveal 4000 poke, 3 Oran Berries, 2 Cheri Berries, 2 Reviver Seeds, and a large number of Red and White Gummis which they were both quick to eat right away because 1) They were hungry and 2) Ali learned that these could make you smarter and learn more abilities.

Ali then checked out the other chest and he found a Power Band, A Defense Scarf, and an Orange Bow.

They were keen on putting on these new pieces of armor so Ali wore the Power Band and Orange Bow while Eevee wore the defense scarf.

"Wow, I didn't think that we'd find all those items in those chests back there," said Eevee, looking very happy at what they had found.

"Yeah, who knew," Ali said with a grin as they proceeded further into the cave and Eevee felt more confident in her skills as a rescuer and as a Pokemon. She believed that she had Ali to thank for that and she started to blush at that thought before mentally scolding herself.

They made to it to the end and when they thought that they were clear, well they could NOT have been more wrong. Shinx, Elekid, Magby, Starly, and Rattata surrounded them and they had no choice but to fight.

Ali started by using ember on the Shinx which was basically a one hit knock out and Eevee used Hidden Power and focused it so that it would take out more than one enemy at a time.

Ali helped this by grabbing her back and turning her slowly three hundred and sixty degrees. Half of the Starly had enough sense to fly away and the attack missed them.

"Darn it," said Ali, unhappy that they had missed so then he retaliated by jumping into the air and knocking them down by swinging an Iron Tail and that brought them all crashing down. They had stopped moving because they were now unconscious and were unable to do anything more than just lie there.

"We did it," Eevee cheered.

"Eevee, can you help me get these two apart?" Ali called.

"I'll be right there," she replied and she sprinted to where Ali and the two Magnemite were stuck together.

"On the count of three," Ali said, "One, two, THREE," and they both pulled with all their might and they managed to separate the two Magnemite.

"We did it," Ali cheered happily and he gave Eevee a high five.

They then left the dungeon and all the Magnemite shouted, "REJOICE!" all at the same time.

"We're free, I was starting to wonder if we'd ever get out of that position," one of the Magnemite said nervously.

"Team Valor we thank you for your assistance on this matter," said one of the Magnemite graciously to the duo.

"Hey, with all these natural disasters going on, there have gotta be more teams to help save Pokemon and defeat the outlaws that maybe wrecking havoc in the area," Eevee reminded them.

"I'm deeply impressed with your ethics, here's your reward," said the Magnemite and handed him a bunch of healing items and armor.

Another Magnemite approached Ali and gave him a necklace, "I think Eevee likes you a lot even though you two have just met," Ali nodded and blushed before putting the necklace inside his Orange Bow.

"C'mon, let's head back home," said Ali, gesturing towards the direction towards their team base and they said goodbye to Magnemite and left.

"Whew, I'm really glad that went so well," Eevee said looking relieved. "To be completely honest, I thought I was a pathetic weakling," she mumbled sadly.

"For a pathetic weakling, you were really awesome back there," said Ali, patting her on the shoulder.

"Really?" she asked hopefully and he nodded and flashed a confident smile which made her feel relieved that she finally had a friend that cared about her and her feelings.

"C'mon, we still have some time before the sun goes down, let's do some training," Ali suggested, noticing a poster talking about a tournament that was for Pokemon.

"Alright," Eevee said enthusiastically and ran after him.

They made to the site, which was a huge Roman Style Coliseum.

"Which tournament do you want to compete in, Eevee?" Ali asked, looking at the list.

"I want to compete in the Ruby Cup, since that one is the only open for beginners," Eevee replied, looking at the list.

"Alright then," Ali said and he approached the Machop at the counter and told him that they wanted to enter the Ruby Cup.

"Well then, just head into the ring and just wait for the first round to begin," Machop responded, pointing to the Coliseum entrance and they both sprinted to the arena where the first round would take place.

The first round was Ali and Eevee and Totodile and Cyndaquil. Ali fought Cyndaquil with speed and guarded all of Cyndaquil's Quick Attacks and managed to finally counter with Dragon Rush and that took care of Cyndaquil.

Eevee and Totodile were battling out and she jumped as Totodile used Water Gun on and she spun and used Iron Tail, which was a critical hit and she stomped on him as her finisher.

"How'd you like that?" Ali said and he had learned Metal Claw while Eevee had learned Quick Attack.

The next eight rounds went more or less the same way and the duo would sometimes learn some new moves afterwards.

**Ali's Moves before the Final Round:**

Iron Tail

Brick Break

Fire Fang

Dragon Rush

Slash

**Eevee's Moves before the Final Round:**

Hidden Power

Stomp

Quick Attack

Iron Tail

Protect

It was Ali and Eevee vs. Luxio and Torterra.

Eevee got the upper hand by starting with Quick Attack, Luxio who was surprised by Eevee's speed was knocked into the air and was forced the ground with Iron Tail.

Luxio used Discharge and Eevee managed to block with Protect, Ali wasn't as lucky he got shocked and then he was paralyzed. Torterra seized this opportunity to call on Frenzy Plant and knock Ali into the air.

Ali managed to shake off the paralysis and managed to jump on one of the thorns before he ran towards Torterra with as much speed as he could muster, his mouth on fire preparing Fire Fang. Ali hit Torterra with a combination of Slash and Brick Break and used Fire Fang as his finisher.

"It's over!" Ali yelled as Torterra was knocked out from that last Fire Fang.

"Eevee grinned when she saw Ali take out Torterra and Luxio lunged and used Crunch. Eevee quickly sprinted to dodge but was not fast enough so she took a bit of damage and she jumped again and spun and used Iron Tail to finish him off.

Ali and Eevee defeated their foes and they did a victory pose and the crowd cheered as Torterra and Luxio helped each other leave.

"Hey," Ali yelled to the defeated duo, and they turned around to see a grin. "Good game," he said holding out a hand for them to shake, which they shook and the crowd wait wild and they all cheered.

Machop gave Ali a Small Ruby Crown and Eevee got a Ruby Cup and a Ruby Tiara as well, literally she gave it Ali to hold while talked about their matches and how many more moves they had learned.

Ali put the Cup on a pedestal in the Team Base but decided to keep the crown on his head.

"I think the crown looks good on you Ali," said Eevee shyly, a faint blush gracing her face.

"Thanks, I think the tiara looks nice on you too, Eevee," Ali said with a smile and a small blush.

"Goodnight Ali."

"Goodnight Eevee."

They both fell asleep, excited at the adventures to come.

**Eh, I don't know. This story seemed like a good idea in my head but now that I've typed it all out, I'm starting to have second thoughts about it. What do you guys think? Like it, Love it, Hate it? Tell me your thoughts!**

**Until next time Sora532 out.**


	3. Touring Pokemon Square

**I'm almost done with my Team Drive story so I guess I'll be working on this one now. The plot from PMD1 is a lot shorting than that of 2 so I guess I'll have fewer chapters unless I put in some plot twists.**

**Do I have to do this? Fine, Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or any of its characters. I DO own the plot twists that aren't introduced in the game and the modified personalities of the Pokemon. **

**Chapter 3:**

Ali went to sleep and a few hours in, he had a weird dream.

**Dream Sequence:**

_"Where … Where…am … Where am I?" Ali asked himself, looking around. "Is this…a dream?" Ali asked, looking around. "Oh, there someone here, who is it? Someone I might know? Hmmm I can't remember," Ali said, looking confused. _

**End of Dream:**

Ali woke the next morning and started think about the dream he had. "Why can't I remember it?" he muttered to himself. "Another day of rescuing Pokemon awaits us," said Ali, grinning broadly. "I better check the mailbox for any jobs that might be in there," Ali added to himself before he got out of bed and sprinted to the Mailbox without waking up Eevee.

Ali checked the mailbox and to his disappointment, there were no jobs for rescuing Pokemon or catching outlaws.

Eevee approached him and looked excited when he was checking the mailbox.

"So Ali, were there any job requests in there?" Eevee asked eagerly and that surprised Ali to no end.

"Wah, oh Eevee, you scared the heck outta me," he said and she looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that," he added apologetically and she smiled her appreciation, which turned to curiosity.

"I'm sorry to say that we didn't get any jobs today," he told her sadly and her ears dropped a little.

"Well I guess I can't be all that surprised," said Eevee reasonably. "We've only just begun as a rescue team. "Well that's too bad, want to go to Pokemon square?" she asked. "I think if we go to Pelipper Post Office, there will be jobs there and we can just pick some and get going," Eevee added. "Pokemon Square is this way, I'll show you around," she told him before he could get a world in so they both sprinted to Pokemon Square.

"Whoa," was all Ali could get out while Eevee grinned at his amazement.

"I can tell that you like this place don't you Ali," she whispered in his ear and he merely nodded because he was too amazed to speak.

Eevee grew impatient and bit his hand with medium pressure.

"Ow, what'd you do that for," Ali asked indignantly while rubbing his hand.

"You were getting distracted, so I had to snap you out of it," said Eevee calmly, "I'm sorry if I put too much pressure on my bite," she added apologetically.

"Nah, its cool, though I think your getting stronger every day," he complimented and she blushed.

"I should explain everything in Pokemon Square to you, Ali," said Eevee, shrugging the blush of her face. "Okay first thing's first, see that shop over there with the two green and purple Pokemon?" she asked.

"Aren't they called Kecleon?" Ali asked and Eevee nodded, amazed that he knew more about Pokemon than he let on.

"Anyway, that's Kecleon market. The green one will sell you healing items, throwing items, food items, and armor/accessories, the purple one will sell you TM's and Orbs, you can also sell your excess items here too in case you need some more money," said Eevee.

Ali nodded to show that he understood.

"The place next to it is called the Felicity Bank, you can put in and take out your money there, so that way if you go on your adventure you can be sure that your money will always be safe," Eevee explained.

"The place across from Kecleon Market is Kangaskhan Storage, basically the same thing as the bank but this one is for items, armor, and accessories," Eevee said.

"There is Gulpin's Link Shop, there you can link your moves together," said Eevee.

"What do you mean by linking moves?" Ali asked, his arms crossed.

"I think that you can combine them and create a devastating combo provided the right moves, though I'm not sure," she admitted. "You should ask Gulpin for details," Eevee suggested.

"I'll do it if we have time after all of our rescue jobs," said Ali.

"Well anyway, Pelipper Post Office is this way," said Eevee, pointing at the pathway that would lead to post office.

"Alright, let's go," said Ali, and they both walked to the bulletin board outside and took a few jobs from Thunderwave Cave and they had to rescue two Pokemon and defeat two outlaws.

"Ready to go?" Ali asked a few minutes later, having put on his crown, and Eevee bought herself a Pecha Scarf.

"Why are you wearing the crown?" Eevee asked looking at Ali confused.

"Yesterday, Machop told me that if wore the crown, my strength and defense would increase to a higher level," Ali explained.

"That's pretty cool," Eevee said while staring at Ali with a loving smile.

"C'mon let's go," said Ali, who was feeling a little awkward by the pause.

They headed out for Thunderwave cave and they quickly defeated the outlaws Magby and Ghastly. They also rescued Rattata, and Chikorita. They were both grateful for being rescued and they gave Team Valor a large selection of rewards. These rewards were a large bunch of Red and White Gummis, 1000 poke, and a Defense Scarf.

"Wow, all these rewards, just for us?" Eevee asked looking taken aback.

"But of course," Rattata and Chikorita said in unison and Chikorita winked at Ali who felt a little intimidated and hid behind Eevee who stared at Chikorita in anger and felt slightly possessive.

"Thanks," Ali said happily coming out from hiding behind Eevee. Chikorita gave him another wink and waved goodbye to him and he merely waved back in response.

_How dare that Chikorita try to flirt with Ali, he is with me, _Eevee thought coldly.

"Hey uh, Eevee?" Ali asked.

"Yeah," Eevee replied, snapping out of her trance.

"I'm gonna go ask about that linking thing you were talking about before," Ali told her and he headed out to Pokemon Square.

"See you later," Eevee replied, winking at Ali who smiled and ran off.

"I need some sleep," she muttered and she quickly fell asleep in one of the beds in the base.

A few hours later, Ali returned to the base and had some stuff in his hands.

"Hey Ali what's up?" Eevee asked groggily.

"I went to find about that linking thing and there was a new shop that opened up today, it was called Totodile's Café and he and I brewed up some drink from berries that he and I had and we made these," said Ali, pulling out two cups.

"I bet they taste good," said Eevee, taking a cup.

"Yeah, it was so much fun making them, next time you should come along," Ali suggested aloud, and Eevee happily agreed.

"Ali, this is amazing, what did you use?" she asked looking impressed.

"I used Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, and a couple of Lum Berries that Totodile had, he's got literally buckets full of every kind of berry and he gave me quite a few to keep," Ali said with a broad grin stretch across his face.

"That was nice of him," said Eevee.

"Well he told me that I was his first customer and he was giving them away so I guess I was pretty lucky and now we're good friends," said Ali, his grin growing wider, if that was even possible.

"Well good night Eevee," said Ali as he leaped into the bed and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eevee asked, also laughing at the jump Ali had made to get on his bed.

"I think it was funny about how I leaped into bed," Ali answered, starting yawn while Eevee collapsed onto her bed.

"See you in the morning," Ali said with a wink.

"Night," Eevee replied, flash him a smile and they both went to sleep.

They went to the post office every day and took as many jobs as they could and before you knew it, they were got a new badge in the mail saying that they had gone up in rank from regular rank to Bronze Rank.

"Wow, that was fast," said Ali, looking at the new badge with a Bronze centerpiece.

"I know, I didn't think that we'd get to this rank that quickly," Eevee added, nodding though feeling very proud of their accomplishment.

"I'm tired, let's call it a day and go to bed," Ali said, yawning and Eevee nodded in agreement and they both fell asleep when they got into their respective beds across from each other.

Ali fell asleep and had a really weird dream again.

**Dram Sequence:**

_"Am I dreaming again?" Ali asked himself as he looked around. He pinched himself and much to his surprise, it didn't hurt at all so he concluded that this must be a dream. "Huh? There's a Pokemon around here, and its talking to me?" he wondered. "I can't hear them clearly, what are they saying?" he asked himself, straining his ears so he could attempt to hear what they were saying but to no avail. "Huh? Its shaking! It must be an earthquake!" Ali exclaimed, looking surprised and slightly frightened. "For a dream, this all seems strangely real, but…" he said his voice trailing off._

**Why do you think that the earthquake happened? Could the disasters Eevee mentioned in the beginning be true or is it something else? **

**Until next chapter, Sora532 out.**


	4. Mt Steel

**I'm back; I've got my next chapter this story ready to go. I hope you like it, Read and Review for sure. Thanks for reviewing my previous chapters and my other stories. Keep it up you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of its characters; I DO own the changes in the plot and character personalities.**

Chapter 4:

Ali woke up and felt the earthquake beneath him.

"I guess that really wasn't a dream," Ali muttered so he did not wake up Eevee, and much to his surprise as it was anyone else's, she was still asleep. "You gotta be kidding me," Ali said looking taken aback.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice that was requesting help so asked what was wrong. The voice began to explain but then realized that the other Pokémon could see him and he decided to pop out of the ground.

"Hi there, I'm Dugtrio, I've heard about your work and how you rescued Vulpix and two Magnemite," he said quickly and quietly and Ali was straining his ears so he could catch everything Dugtrio was saying. "I need your help, you see, my son was abducted by a Skarmory as was whisked away to the summit of Mt Steel," he said desperately.

"Hey, no need to worry," Ali said, "We'll rescue your son," he added and that reassured the distressed father. He nodded and burrowed away.

"Hey, Eevee," Ali muttered as he prodded her in the side.

"Ugh, five more minutes mommy," she mumbled in her sleep and Ali chuckled at the talking. He then came up with an evil idea and grinned.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Ali yelled as he dumped a bucket of water on Eevee and she promptly woke up and growled.

"ALI, WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEEDED TO DUMP ICE COLD WATER ON ME FOR?" she demanded while Ali sweat dropped.

"No time to talk, we gotta go rescue a Pokémon," Ali said and Eevee's mood lightened considerably.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that," Eevee said sadly as they headed for Mt. Steel.

"No, I am to blame for that, I shouldn't have dumped water on you, I know I wouldn't like it if someone dumped water on me," Ali said apologetically.

"Well anyway, what is it we have to do?" Eevee asked curiously.

"Well, we're going to meet the client at the base of Mt Steel, and he'll explain it much better than I can," Ali said.

"Mt Steel?" Eevee asked looking scared.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Ali asked, noticing the fear in her voice.

"N-no worries," she managed to stutter out.

"Well okay then, if you want to stay here, I can go do it on my own," Ali said with a smirk.

"No way!" Eevee yelled looking at Ali with an angry face, "If you get hurt, I'd never forgive myself for letting you go solo," Eevee said, tears in her eyes.

"Alright, we'll go together," said Ali, as they approached the base of Mt Steel.

"Hey Dugtrio," Ali said and Dugtrio smiled at him. "Would you mind telling my partner here what it is we're supposed to do?" Ali asked him and he recounted everything to Eevee that he had told to Ali that morning.

"Alright, so we'd better hurry then," Eevee suggested as she and Ali ran into the cave with Dugtrio wishing them the best of luck in there and they gave a salute and started climbing the mountain.

"Wow, look at all the steel types in here," Ali said looking around.

"Shh… they might attack us," Eevee whispered.

Once she had spoken they had attacked them.

"Me and my big mouth," they both yelled as they ran away from the rampaging steel types.

"Hey wait a second, I can use fire type moves," Ali said as he started spamming Ember and Fire Fang. Eevee couldn't do much to help but she helped out using her Hidden Power. They both did a lot of damage and that forced them away.

"At least, we can slow down and take a break," Eevee said, sitting down to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I agree," said Ali, sitting on the ground while also catching his breath.

"So Ali," Eevee whispered in Ali's ear.

"What is it?" he asked her nervously.

"Well what do you want to do when we get back?" Eevee asked him.

"Let's worry about the mission first, then we can talk about that while we climb down," Ali said and Eevee nodded looking a little disappointed. He noticed that there were some chests here too and Eevee wanted to try to open them and Ali let her have a try. She tried pulling it, yanking it, biting it, kicking it, and everything else she could think of.

"Eevee, there's an easier way of doing this than by trying to beat the snot out of it," Ali said with amusement.

"Show me Ali," Eevee said and Ali took his tail, spun it and hit the chest and to her surprise it opened and Ali pulled out a sack full of money and a bunch of Proteins, Irons, Calciums, and Zincs. They both drank three of them so they would be more powerful when they fought Skarmory.

"Now that you know how to open a chest, why do you give a try," Ali suggested and Eevee saw another chest and she did what Ali told her to do and it opened for her and she picked up the two Reviver seeds that were inside.

She was so happy that she could use her tail as a key that she tackled Ali and hugged him with all her might.

"Let's keep moving," Ali said laughing when he was tackled and then hugged.

They continued to climb higher and higher and they reached the highest point of the mountain: The summit.

"Diglett, where are you?" Eevee asked.

"I'm up here!" he called and they spun around to see him on top of a ledge. "I'm stuck and I need to get down!" He yelled and they tried and failed to get him.

"Skarmory come out!" Ali shouted looking around.

Suddenly in a gust of wind they saw a steel-gray colored bird and she looked angry that they were there.

"How dare you come here!" Skarmory yelled and flapped her wings. They were both forced back a few feet and saw that she got closer to them.

Ali quickly noted that this Skarmory was much larger and much more powerful, he also noticed that it had green wings and a dangerous tail.

"Uh-oh," Ali said.

"Skarmory, don't do this, release Diglett," Eevee yelled desperately.

"How dare you, its their fault, the earthquakes that are going on are because they are on a rampage underground," Skarmory said angrily. "I haven't had a good night's sleep in I don't even remember how long," she added.

"That's a lie, well there have been earthquakes going on lately but it would take more than Diglett's whole family running wild underground to start an earthquake like that one," Eevee said.

"You be quiet," she snapped, "We'll fight if you keep this up," she said.

"It's no use, we have to fight," Eevee said and they both got into a fighting stance and Skarmory got into the air.

(The Corrupted Music starts to play)

Skarmory dove at them using Aerial Ace and they both jumped out of the way and Ali actually got onto Skarmory's back and he took this opportunity to start a chain of ground combos on her while she didn't notice so he kept it up by using 4 Brick Breaks and a Fire Fang finisher.

"Ali," Eevee called and he immediately understood what she wanted to do and they were both engulfed in fire and they sped towards Skarmory and she took quite a lot of damage from the fiery combo. Then Ali finished it up with a large barrage of embers that fell towards her and also did some massive damage.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Skarmory yelled and she used Steel Wing, which took them both by surprise and they both took a critical hit.

"Okay," Ali said and he ate an Oran Berry and saw that Eevee was really tired so he did a Dodge Roll and got over to her faster than he expected and he gave her an Oran Berry and she got back to her feet and they continued to fight.

Skarmory tried another Aerial Ace and Eevee jumped out of the way while Ali slid under her and hit her a few times with Brick Break and knocked her into the air and she fell to the ground with a thud and had swirled eyes to show that she was defeated, Ali on the other hand landed on his feet and looked as though he had just won a face off.

(The Corrupted Music fades away)

"Grrr…I can't keep up, I'll flee for now," Skarmory said and she flew away.

"We did it," Eevee said happily and they both did a victory pose.

"We still have to rescue Diglett," Ali said looking at Diglett.

"You can come down now," Eevee called.

"I can't, I'm too scared to move," Diglett said looking petrified.

"Okay then we'll come and get you," Ali said as he made to jump but saw that it was a long drop.

"Ali, don't do it!" Eevee cried, looking frightened.

"How are we gonna rescue Diglett?" Ali asked with a frown. "C'mon Eevee, my leap will go far, I promise," Ali said grabbing Eevee's paw and giving it a squeeze.

"Give it your all!" she called and he nodded and started running and jumping and to everyone's surprise he made it.

"Wow, I didn't that trick would work," Ali said as he stared at the distance that he covered in a few seconds. "Alright then, let's get you rescued," Ali muttered.

"Would you like some help with that?" Ali heard a voice that they both recognized and they saw the two Magnemite from before and they helped Ali bring Diglett back to the ground and when they pulled, he was enveloped in light and when they brought him down to the ground, the light faded away.

"What was that for?" Ali asked the confused Diglett curiously.

"I guess I get bathed in light every time I am not in the ground," Diglett said with a shrug.

"Okay then, let's head back to the base," Ali said and they all ran, burrowed or floated back to the base.

"Thanks for rescuing me," Diglett said when they arrived at the base.

"Yes, thank you for saving my beloved son," said a voice and everyone looked around confused at where the voice was coming from.

"What was that? Was I hearing voices?" Eevee asked as she looked around.

"Oh sorry, that's terribly rude of us," the voice said and Dugtrio popped out from underground.

"Papa!" Diglett yelled and he burrowed over to his dad and they kept close together.

"Diglett, you had us all worried, you are not hurt?" he asked, eying his son with a bit of nervousness in the system.

"Nope, it was scary but I'm alright, It was really thanks to Ali's team that it all happened," he said happily.

"I really can't thank you all enough for this," Dugtrio said.

"We don't deserve the credit for this mission, that should go to the Magnemite," Ali said, nodding towards the two electric types.

"How rude of us, thank you for saving my son," Dugtrio said to the Magnemite duo.

"NO, NO, It was the only thing we could do and besides, we all have to help each other in these hard times," Magnemite said.

"I'm impressed, sincerely thank you very much," Dugtrio said to the Magnemite and they nodded.

"Well we must get going, thanks Ali and Eevee for all you've done, farewell," Dugtrio said as he burrowed away with Diglett followed suit.

Eevee found 500 poke, a defense scarf, a bunch of healing items, and bundle of Gummis for both of them.

"We should probably get going too," Magnemite said as they both headed off.

"Wait, you two," Eevee called.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Do you want to join our rescue team?" Eevee asked they both buzzed with excitement.

"A rescue team…sounds like fun," they said excitedly. "But is there a place nearby that we can stay?" they asked and Eevee's face fell and they both realized that they didn't have a place nearby.

"Sorry, if there isn't a place nearby, then we can't join," Magnemite said as they left.

"I see…that's a shame," Eevee said. "I guess we're gonna have to find places for Pokemon to live if we want to expand our team," she said. "I know, let's go to Pokemon Square tomorrow, there is the shop called Wigglytuff club and he sells friend areas so that Pokemon can join rescue teams," she explained. "We may be able to get some details about how to get more Pokemon to join our team," she added.

"All right then, we'll go in the morning," Ali said and Eevee nodded.

"So you said you would talk to me about what you wanted to do," Eevee said whispering in his ear.

"Well, why don't we go to Totodile's Café, you should meet Totodile, he's a large ball of energy he is, you'll find him dancing around all over the place," Ali said with a smile.

"I can't wait let's go," Eevee said as Ali led the way to Café. "Whoa," was Eevee's reaction when she saw the place for the first time and saw it shine with a mysterious and warming light.

"This is so cool," Eevee said and she looked around.

"Hi Totodile," Ali said calling over the cheerful Pokemon.

"Hey Ali," Totodile said happily. "You must be Eevee," he said, turning his attention to the brown fox.

"Yeah, I am," Eevee said, "It's really great to meet you," she added.

"Hey the feeling's mutual," Totodile said with his grin on his face.

"So you ready to make drinks?" Ali asked with a grin.

"You know it," Totodile said happily, "Do you wanna try it yourself?" he added.

"I'm game to do it again," Ali said happily.

"I want to try," Eevee said excitedly and they both headed off to the counter and Totodile explained how everything works to Eevee and she got it down on one go. Ali already knew all this information and gathered together a random mix of berries.

"So Ali, I see you want to boost everything and make yourself way more powerful," Totodile said smirking at the mix of berries that Ali had collected.

"Of course, Totodile," Ali said and he took a bunch of them and blended them together, shook it all up a few times and started drinking from a glass. "That was amazing," Ali said happily.

"I want to try it," Totodile and Eevee yelled and Ali laughed as he put the drink into two glasses and handed one to Totodile and the other to Eevee.

"Wow, that was amazing, Ali," Eevee said, staring at Ali lovingly.

"She's right, this is really good," Totodile admitted.

"Come on Totodile, your blends are way better than mine," Ali said.

"I want to try Totodile's blends," Eevee said loudly.

"Okay," Totodile said as he pulled out a bunch of rare berries and started blending them into something new.

Ali and Eevee tried this one and they both agreed that it was the most amazing thing that they had ever tasted.

"You were right Ali, this is really good," Eevee said, finishing it in one gulp. Ali on the other hand saved his and put all of his drinks into bottles.

"What are you doing?" Eevee asked.

"Totodile said that these drinks can help change the flow of difficult battles and make them work in your favor," Ali explained and Eevee looked surprised.

"Well its been great seeing you again Totodile," Ali said grinning and gave the blue alligator a high five.

"See you soon Ali," Totodile called as they both headed back for their base.

"Wow, that was an awesome day, we beat a Skarmory, we rescued Diglett, and I got to make my own drinks," Eevee said happily.

"Boy am I tired," Ali said not bothering to stifle the yawn and he fell asleep right on his bed.

"Goodnight Ali," Eevee whispered as she gave his paw a squeeze and went to her own bed to go to sleep.

What did you think? I thought it was pretty darn good. I leave that up to you, Read and Review.

**Until next Chapter, Sora532 out. The silhouette of me faded away. **


	5. Making Friends

**Hooray! I got twelve reviews. Thanks guys, I'm sorry I haven't been working on this one as much as some of you may have hoped but I'll do the best I can. I've got a lot on my plate so give me some time and I'll be sure to update.**

**Ugh, Do I have to do this every chapter? I do? Fine, I do NOT own Pokemon or any of its characters. I DO own, the plot changes and additions to the story.**

Chapter 5

Ali had another dream that night:

Dream: "Again? It's that dream again. That Pokemon… Who could it be…?" Ali wondered to himself. "Huh? I'm hearing it better this time," Ali said, straining his ears to try to hear what they were trying to say. "What? Human? My Role? Hey w-wait, please tell me more!" Ali shouted as the mysterious Pokemon faded away. "I can't…I'm drifting off again," Ali said.

Ali and Eevee woke up the next morning to find that Eevee's bed was much closer to his than it was the night before; Ali ignored this, believing that she was scared of something and she needed comfort.

"Morning Ali," Eevee said walking up to him.

"Hi Eevee, what's up?" Ali asked looking at the brown fox curiously and she started laughing.

"What's the matter? You haven't woken up yet?" she asked while trying to stifle her laughter.

"I've been having some strange dreams," Ali explained to Eevee.

"Okay, what was strange about them?" Eevee asked curiously.

"Well they were all talking about my past and something about why I became a Pokemon," Ali explained, recounting the dreams he had to Eevee.

"OK Ali, you said that you're actually a human turned Pokemon, right? So maybe these dreams have something to do with having some sort of connection to how you became a Pokemon in the first place, Ali," Eevee said.

"Maybe," Ali said.

"By the way, Ali," Eevee said, blushing slightly.

"What is it?' Ali asked curiously.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to turn back into a human? Or stay a Pokemon?" Eevee asked.

_It's true, I haven't thought about it much, but…Do I really want become human again? If I become a human, I can regain the memories I lost but lose a friend in Eevee. But if I stay a Pokemon I can keep doing what I've been doing and hang out with Eevee more but I would have to give up the memories that I lost. _Ali thought to himself and looked unsure.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Eevee asked. "Is it hard to decide what you want to do right now?" she added hopefully.

"Well I hope so, it sure must be more fun here to be here with me!" Eevee yelled happily while Ali sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't know, I don't remember anything from my days as a human," Ali said and Eevee's face fell slightly.

"Well anyway, we're supposed to go to Pokemon Square and get some information about recruiting members to our rescue team," Eevee said and Ali nodded as they ran to Pokemon Square and to talk to Wigglytuff.

"Hey Ali, let's have a race to the club," Eevee suggested as they arrived in Pokemon Square.

"You're on," Ali said and he quickly started running as fast as he could before Eevee could catch up to him.

"I win," Ali said panting as he reached the counter first.

"Hey, no fair you got a head start!" Eevee pouted.

"You have more experience running than I do," Ali pointed out and Eevee just kept pouting while Ali just laughed.

"Friends are my treasures," Wigglytuff sang happily to himself. "Welcome to Wigglytuff Club – a circle of friends!" he yelled cheerfully, startling Ali and Eevee and snapped them out of the argument that they had a few seconds agon

"Oh? Is this your first visit here?" he asked and they both nodded. "Oh, I get it!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. "You guys started a rescue team too right?" asked and Team Valor nodded. "You've come to the right place! I sell Friend Areas to add members to your rescue team," he said. "Since you're here for the very first time, I'll give you two Friend Areas for free," Wigglytuff said happily.

"Let's do it, let's be friends," he said and then a flash of light appeared and then Team Valor was told that they could now possibly recruit Pokemon. "You can recruit Pokemon that are able to live in Wild Plains or Mist Rise Forest," he exclaimed.

"So how do you recruit members anyway?" Ali asked.

"It's actually very simple, when you fight Pokemon on your adventures, sometimes they will respect you as a friend and offer to join your team," Wigglytuff explained. "Just keep trying and the more friend areas you get, the more Pokemon you can recruit.

The Magnemite duo approached them and said, "If you're giving friend areas away, do you mind giving my friends here the Power Plant friend area? I want to join their team," Magnemite requested and Wigglytuff happily complied.

"I'm gonna give you two access to the Power Plant friend area," Wigglytuff told them and in a flash of light, they were given ownership of the Power Plant.

"Yes, I can finally join their team! Yay!" Magnemite said happily.

"Sorry, I know my friend turned down your offer to join your team yesterday but after thinking about if for a few hours he felt an overwhelming desire to join," Magnemite's friend explained. "I apologize, but could you allow my friend to join your team?" he requested.

"Hey don't forget that we we're the one's that made the offer in the first place," Ali said happily. "Welcome aboard Magnemite! Its awesome to have you with us," he cheered and Magnemite joined them.

"Alright, I'll do my best, I won't let you down," Magnemite said.

"We'll all work together and get stronger," Eevee said confidently.

"I'll be resting up in the Power Plant friend area, call if you need me, I'll come as fast as I can!" Magnemite cheered.

"If you want to see your friends, all you have to do is take the left path from your base and you'll be able to get to all of them because they are all close together," Wigglytuff said and left Ali and Eevee to go to Pelipper Post Office to do some jobs.

As they made to get back to their base to get their stuff ready they saw a scene in the middle of Pokemon Square.

"Please help my friend! Please I need some help! I'm beg of you," she cried desperately.

"Forget it," the middle Pokemon said coldly. "We're not about to work for that!" he snarled.

"But my friend needs a gust of wind," she pleaded.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ali asked.

"Huh? That scene there?" Lombre asked (he was a green Pokemon with a lily pad on his head). "Well you see, that Jumpluff's begging for a rescue mission but is not finding any luck," he explained.

"See that guy in the center, the one with the long white hair and leafy fans?" he said pointing him out, "He's a Pokemon named Shiftry, he's got his own rescue team," Lombre explained.

"His team is greedy beyond belief, they don't do work unless they get paid handsomely," Lombre went on.

"Jumpluff's been begging for help, but…I feel sorry for that poor Pokemon," Eevee said sadly.

"Wait!" a voice called and they all turned to see three powerful Pokemon approaching them.

"Wh-What do you want?!" Shiftry demanded.

"It's Gallade!" all the Pokemon in the square exclaimed.

"That's Gallade?" some of them wondered.

"Rather coldhearted aren't you?" Gallade said approaching Shiftry. "To save Jumpluff's friend, a strong gust of wind is needed, that should be no problem for you, Shiftry, help that Pokemon out," Gallade said.

Shiftry looked around nervously and hoped that someone would bail him out but to his dismay no one did, "Grr… Tch! OK we'll do it," Shiftry said irritably, as he and his Nuzleaf teammates took off.

"Wow…that Shiftry agreed to it without any argument," a resident Snubull said looking really surprised.

"Say, who are they anyway?" Ali asked.

"WHAT!" Lombre yelled while Ali and Eevee sweatdropped. "They are Team BDG, they are the most famous rescue team around these parts, that's Dragonite, his hyper beam can cut the thickest mountains, clean in half. That's Blaziken, she takes great pride in her powerful punches and kicks, and in the center, that's Gallade his IQ is over nine thousand, and he has memorized everything about every event that has ever happened, he can fight with physical attacks or with special attacks like psychic," Lombre said. "Gallade does all the commanding in the team, he's clearly the one in charge too," Lombre added.

"Whoa," Ali said looking amazed.

"Th-thank you for your help," Jumpluff stuttered.

"No need for thanks, it's only natural that you get help," Gallade said, smiling at the Jumpluff.

"If anyone turns you down, please come see," Gallade said kindly and as he Blaziken and Dragonite left to go do some missions.

"Wow, I wouldn't expect anything less from a Gold Rank rescue team," random Pokemon would say.

Suddenly Gallade spun around looking at Ali and Eevee intently.

"Can we help you?" Lombre asked.

"Gallade, what's up?" Blaziken asked.

"It's nothing, Blaziken," Gallade said as they headed off to the Post Office to go get some jobs. "C'mon, let's go," he added and they left.

"Okay," Ali said slowly as he stared after them.

"Whew! That was scary! Sheesh!" Lombre exclaimed.

"C-cool," Eevee said cheerfully. "Whew Ali, we've gotta work hard and become something like them!" she declared.

"I'm with you on that!" Ali declared as well.

"Let's recruit more members and make our rescue team first-class," Eevee said as she and Ali ran to the post office so they could do as many jobs as they could.

"Not if I can help it, you won't get very far with me in your way," a voice muttered evilly as started to laugh. Thankfully for this Pokemon, Ali and Eevee were already out of earshot for them noticed what happened.

"I'm glad we got on the jobs that we could get," Ali said as they carried a bunch of jobs back to the base and started looking at all of them.

"Let's do these ones," Eevee said as she held out eight jobs that take place in Mt. Steel. 2 were escorts, 4 were outlaws and 2 were requesting a rescue.

"Wow Eevee," Ali said, checking out the jobs that she had chosen. "When you say that you want to be a first-class rescue team, you don't mess around, do you?" Ali said with a grin on his face and Eevee blushed at his statement.

"Let's go!" Eevee yelled as she ran out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Ali screamed as he ran after her.

They quickly met their clients and they started rescuing the two Pokemon that were on the lower levels of the mountain.

"There we go," said Ali as he sent the second client that he had just rescued with his badge and that sent the client Pokemon back to the post office.

Ali also noticed some chests and quickly opened all of them and they all contained 1500 poke each. He quickly put this money into the bag and escorted their clients to the Pokemon that they wanted to meet up with and they left the guild.

The outlaws that Ali and Eevee fought here were Pidgeotto, Tyrogue, Meditite, and Beldum. Ali fought Beldum and Pidgeotto; Eevee fought Tyrogue and Meditite. Ali just Dodge rolled the attacks launched at him and then did a combo of Fire Fang to counter. Eevee learned Shadow Ball by some miracle and managed to defeat Meditite. She and Tyrogue were still fighting with physical combat.

"Wow, I didn't think Eevee got that powerful in such a short space of time," Ali said, looking amazed as she blocked his attack with reflect. She had also requested him to let her take this one on her own.

"I'll only step in if I feel it is necessary," Ali muttered as he watched Eevee jump into the air gracefully and whacked Tyrogue on the head with her Iron Tail and followed with stomp on his belly, and that finished him off.

Ali took all the knocked out outlaws and turned them into the Machoke police.

"Thank you for your help," he said as he handed Eevee some rewards. These included a Ribbon for her and for Ali as well as a large sum of money as well as some healing items.

"Well take care," Eevee called as she and Ali waved the officer goodbye.

"We did a good job today!" Ali said as he and Eevee lit a fire in the base and Eevee and Ali started cooking Pecha berries into a salad they both ate in less than thirty seconds.

"Wow, Eevee I didn't know you could cook so well," Ali said to a blushing Eevee.

"T-thanks, Ali," she stuttered.

Ali noticed her stuttering and did everything in his power to comfort her. "Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"What will happen if you do turn back into a human?" she asked and Ali fell silent.

"I don't know Eevee, I really don't know," Ali said sadly as she grabbed him and started hugging him.

"I don't know how our rescue team will stay alive without you," she said sadly as she tightened her grip on him.

"Can't…breathe," Ali managed to choke out, and Eevee loosened her grip and Ali looked dizzy and mumbling "look at the dancing Starmie," he said stupidly and Eevee giggled, seeing him try to cheer her up as she nuzzled closer to him and he tensed up slightly.

"Thanks Ali," Eevee said smiling at him.

"No worries," he said stoking her head. "Would you mind getting off me though?" he requested a few seconds later and Eevee reluctantly complied as she got off him.

Ali didn't notice the blush that was on Eevee's face since it was so dark and he quickly fell asleep.

Eevee did the same thing and also fell asleep.

**I feel like this story isn't as good as my Team Drive one, do you guys think that the fluff is coming in a little too early? I'm not very good at Romance so don't really expect that much outta me. If you have suggestions regarding romance, I'd love to hear them. I want to make this story as good as possible. Please Read and Review this story and my Team Drive one too.**

**Until next time, Sora532 out.**


	6. The Sapphire Cup

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you like it. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6

Ali and Eevee woke up the next morning and both of them decided to bring Magnemite along on their missions today.

"Which ones do you want to do?" Ali asked, looking at the jobs listed on the bulletin board.

"I want to try to fight some more outlaws," Eevee declared, taking all jobs that took place in Thunderwave cave outlaws.

"Alright so then let's go!" Ali cheered and they went to Pokemon Square to get what they needed. Ali made sure he had his Ruby Crown equipped. They both could only wear on piece of armor right now so Eevee wore the Pecha scarf and they were all set to go.

"C'mon, let's get moving," said Ali to Eevee and Magnemite as they all headed for Thunderwave Cave.

They found out very quickly Magnemite was an amazing battler and his electric type moves were a valuable asset in defeating the outlaws here. All of them having major weaknesses to electricity; Ali and Eevee distracted them with attacks while Magnemite did the real damage.

"Wow," was all Ali could say when he saw how powerful Magnemite had become, "That was so amazing, Magnemite," Ali said staring at the unconscious Staravia before them.

"We still have to more outlaws to face and the letter doesn't mention who they are either," Eevee said, looking around and they all stayed closer together so they could attack together.

"Where is that outlaw?" Ali muttered looking around at the different Pokemon. He noticed a Pidgeotto flying around and something inside him told him that Pidgeotto was an outlaw so he fired his ember and instead got a flamethrower.

Pidgeotto didn't see it coming and got the full blast of it and he dropped an item when he fell.

Eevee grabbed it and put it away in her bag.

"How'd you like that?" Magnemite cheered and they took the Pidgeotto into custody and handed him to officer Machoke who put all the outlaws into separate prison cells.

"Thanks, you guys," said Machoke gratefully.

"Hey, we're glad to do this," Ali said happily.

"Well still have a lot of time left before we can call it a day," Ali said looking around.

"Sorry Ali, but can I head back to the Power Plant?" Magnemite asked.

"Go ahead," Ali said and he hovered off to the Power Plant.

"I know what we can do!" Eevee yelled as she noticed something on the bulletin board.

"What? More jobs?" he asked her frowning.

"No silly, there's another one of those tournaments later today, let's enter," she suggested and Ali readily agreed.

"Let's head over there," Ali said as they both ran to the Coliseum where the last one took place.

"Hey Machop," Ali said casually.

"Hey what's up?" he asked looking at the duo.

"You guys entering the tournament?" he asked with a grin, already knowing answer.

"Would we be here if we weren't?" Ali asked with a grin.

"I guess not," Machop said with a laugh. "The arena is through there," he added pointing to a gate and they quickly ran through it and waited in the arena for their next foes to come.

"Which cup is this anyway?" Ali asked looking around.

"I think it's the Sapphire Cup," Eevee said.

"Okay then," Ali said and he noticed that their opponents were coming onto the field and the crowd of Pokemon was watching intently.

Ali and Eevee were standing on one side of the field while their opponents were standing on the other. It was Ali and Eevee vs. Sandshrew and Nidorina.

The battle started with Sandshrew starting with Dig and Nidorina attempted to use Poison on Ali but he dodged by jumping out of the way at the last second.

Ali countered with his own combo of Iron Tails and finished with a ten-eighty degree spin as his finisher.

They fought their way through the other eight rounds and finally made it to the finals.

"I wonder who our opponents are going to be for this battle," Eevee said and as though on cue, A Salamence and Flygon flew into the wing and they stood opposite from Team Valor.

Eevee sensed something evil about this pair and kept her guard super high and advised Ali to do the same, though she didn't tell him about her suspicions about these two.

"BEGIN!" Machop yelled.

(The Corrupted Music starts to play)

Both flying types took the skies and stayed there, Ali and Eevee had no choice but to stay close to the ground because they couldn't jump that high.

They noticed the powerful gusts of wind and Ali used them to get more speed and gave him some lift when he jumped and he managed to land on Salamence's back.

"Take this," Ali said as he finished his combo of Brick Breaks and Iron Tail finisher. The damage was too much for Salamence and he fell to the ground looking stunned.

Eevee took this chance and started her own combo of Shadow Balls, which proved to be effective because they could be fired from any distance and still do the same amount of damage.

"Thank Arceus I can use Shadow Ball," Eevee muttered as she finished her combo.

Salamence released a gust of wind that did a little bit of damage to both of them because it took them by surprised.

As he took off, Flygon swept them with her tail and knocked Ali off his feet and into the air. Thankfully he knew how to recover quickly and he then retaliated with Flamethrower and that hit her on the back off the head.

Eevee felt some gusts of air and she decided to use them too and she managed to get much more height on her jump than normal and she found herself on Flygon's back.

Flygon didn't notice this because she was to busy firing Dragonbreath at Ali for her to notice.

Ali saw her of course as he sprinted out of the way of another Dragonbreath attack.

Eevee took this opportunity to combo Flygon with Iron Tail and finish with Hidden Power.

Much to Ali's and Eevee's amazement, Flygon didn't notice a thing as she was hit repeatedly because she had gotten really mad that she couldn't hit Ali yet and she usually has deadly accuracy.

"Whoops, missed again," Ali said, smirking as Eevee kept up the combos.

Flygon came in close and Ali ducked and did a few Brick Breaks and knocked her into the air and she fell to the ground and Ali and Eevee took this chance to use a special combo that they do together.

It worked as they knocked her into the air and spun around and kept hitting and they would join back together for one final blast.

That was what finished it for Flygon as Salamence helped her to her feet they managed to get some wind and start flying away.

"Wow, that was awesome," said Ali looking amazed.

"I didn't think we would win," Eevee admitted.

"Machop handed Ali a Sapphire orb and gave Eevee the Sapphire Cup. They both did a victory pose and gave each other a high five.

"That was awesome, Ali," Eevee said happily.

"That was the most intense thing I've ever done," Ali admitted.

"It was still awesome," she persisted.

"The sun is going down," Ali said staring at the sunset.

"There is an awesome view at the Post Office, let's go," Eevee said as they ran to the Pelipper Post Office.

"Whoa," Ali said, looking awed.

"I think that this one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," Eevee said as she rested her head on Ali's shoulder.

"I think this is one of the best things I've seen in a long time," Ali said looking at the sunset with a renewed vigor.

"I think we should head back to the base, it's starting to get a bit chilly," Eevee suggested and Ali agreed but before he left, he looked at the sunset one more time before leaving it all behind.

**I think that this chapter was okay, I think. I won't know what you guys think if you don't tell me. I'm not a mind reader after all, besides I don't want to post a story that everyone will hate. Anyway, READ and REVIEW.**


	7. Decisive Battle: vs Team Meanies

I'll keep working on this story to keep it more original. Thanks you guys for reviewing it, I'll keep working on this so I hope you review and give me suggestions because I'm all ears.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7

Ali and Eevee woke up the next morning to find a group of Pokemon standing outside.

"Hey is this where Team Valor operates?" The Medicham asked coldly.

"This is a dump," Arbok said dismissively.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Ali demanded.

"Heh heh heh, we're Team Meanies," Gengar said with a cruel smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Eevee demanded.

"We wanted to check out the base," Medicham said looking at the base.

"Hey boss, we found some precious items," Arbok said coming out of the base with the cups, and tiara.

"Hey, give those back!" Ali said, getting into a stance.

"As lose a chance at getting rich quick? No way," Gengar said with a cruel smirk.

"That's enough," Ali yelled getting into a stance.

"So you think you could beat us?" Medicham said with a cruel smirk on her face.

"I don't think, I know!" Eevee yelled as she fired a Hidden Power attack that hit them head on and did no damage?

"You're an idiot, you little brown fox!" Gengar said.

"Back off," Ali yelled.

"Oh you want to fight us now?" he asked tauntingly and Ali suddenly realized what he was up to.

"Eevee," Ali called and she ran over to him.

"I know what they are trying to do," he muttered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's pretty obvious that through poorly made taunts, that they'll be able to get away with our treasures," Ali told her.

"Let's get them back," she said and he nodded, as they both got into a fighting stance and ready for battle.

(The Encounter Music starts to play)

Since Medicham was the fastest of the quintet of Pokemon she quickly ran up to them and attempted to kick them but Eevee used reflect to block and Ali just rolled away from the damage.

She kept trying to hit Ali while Gengar was trying to land a full combo on Eevee who just deflected the attack and hurled back and followed up with a Shadow Ball.

Arbok grabbed Ali and Medicham started to combo him with a series of Martial Arts moves.

Ali dodged them and then bit Arbok using Fire Fang and that forced him to release him.

Ali jumped Medicham's punch and bit her head with Fire Fang and then followed up with a Flamethrower of a lifetime and that took her down.

"How'd you like that?" Ali said, smirking at the fallen Medicham and then went to go help Eevee.

"Eevee go take care of Arbok!" Ali yelled and she quickly ran to fight him.

"Humph, you took a lot of damage from dodging those attacks," Gengar said coolly.

"So you think that's going to stop me from completely dominating you, right here and right now?" Ali asked with a grin on his face.

"You're finished," Gengar said as he fired a Shadow Ball, which Ali deflected with Iron Tail.

"No more playacting now," Ali said as he jumped into a tree.

"You can't hide from me," Gengar said with a smirk.

"Better think again," Ali mumbled under his breath.

Gengar was trying to find Ali so he could blast him with a Dark Pulse.

"Gotcha," Gengar yelled as he fired his Dark Pulse at Ali and blasted him right out of the tree.

"Eeyaah!" Ali yelled as he fell to the ground, but quickly got back to his feet even though he took a lot of damage.

Gengar quickly seized this opportunity to blast Ali once more with another Dark Pulse.

This time Ali timed a sprint and got away unharmed.

Meanwhile, Eevee was simply jumping all of Arbok's attempts at trying to use Poison Fang.

"Hold still, darn it," Arbok snapped.

"What and get poisoned and make you happy? No way," Eevee said as she jumped onto his back and charged up a Hidden Power attack.

"Get off of me!" Arbok yelled as she fired a Hidden Power, which hit head on and at Point Blank range and that resulted in Arbok's defeat.

"You're finished," Gengar said after firing a Shadow Punch at Ali and that knocked him into the air.

"ALI," Eevee cried as she ran over and Gengar took this opportunity to hit Ali while he was distracted and did a direct hit with Sludge Bomb that knocked Ali out.

"Ali, no," Eevee whispered as she tried to revive him but to no avail.

"HOW DARE YOU KNOCK OUT MY PARTNER AND BEST FRIEND," Eevee snarled as she let loose a barrage of Shadow Balls and they were all direct hits.

Ali found some hidden strength hidden deep within and called on it for more power. Ali then was enveloped in light and he got back up.

"Eevee!" Ali called and she spun around to see him back on his feet and she gave him an Oran berry to heal himself.

"Kneel at my feet!" Gengar said using Double Team and then Shadow Punch.

Ali and Eevee countered by using their special combo and so they let loose a huge blast of energy and then quickly spun around keeping Gengar in the air moving too fast for him to attempt a recovery.

They kept this up for forty five seconds and then came back together so they could let loose an even more powerful burst of energy and then he was knocked back into the air and fell to the ground unconscious.

"How'd you like that?" Ali asked as Eevee quickly recovered the stolen items and checked to make sure that they were they and much to her relief, they were there.

"Ali, I got the stuff that they stole from us," Eevee called as she ran back to the base.

"Alright, that's awesome, I'll join you let me just…" Ali said as his voice was trailing off and all he saw was black before he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was a scream.

"Ali, Ali, Ali, speak to me," Eevee said desperately as she nudged him in the side repeatedly.

"Ugh," Ali said as he regained consciousness.

"Ali!" Eevee cheered.

"Where, where am I? How'd I get here?" Ali asked looking around.

"You're in Pokemon Square's hospital unit," Eevee said.

"How'd I get here?" Ali asked.

"I brought you here, you've been out cold for five days now," she replied, her voice shaking a little.

" FIVE DAYS?" Ali yelled. "Well, thanks for your kindness and caring nature," Ali said kindly and she jumped onto his bed and sat on his lap.

"I'm going to stay with you until you are all better," Eevee declared and this bold statement took Ali by surprise.

"What about our rescue team?" Ali asked.

"What about it?" Eevee said looking confused.

"How are we going to keep it going if I'm recovering and you have decided to stay with me while I recover?" Ali asked.

"We're just taking a few days off," Eevee said impatiently

"We can't just take time off, there still Pokemon that need to be rescued," Ali said incredulously, as he quickly tried to get out of his bed but Eevee pounced on him to keep him from going anywhere.

"I can't let you do this Ali," Eevee said apologetically.

"But why?" Ali asked.

"If you keep up the strain that you put on yourself, it will ruin your life as well as our friendship with and everyone else in town," Eevee replied.

"So what can I do, I want to do SOMETHING," Ali said.

"Well, the doctors here said that you aren't allowed to go on rescues so I guess that you and I can still play a casual game without either of us doing something stupid," Eevee said thoughtfully.

"Well what about Team Meanies," Ali asked.

"They were just knocked out, they refused to say how because they would have thought it embarrassing to tell everyone that they were beaten by two rookies," Eevee said.

"That's good to hear, I guess," Ali said with a shrug.

The doctor came in at told Ali that he was free to go but told him to take it easy for a few days.

"So does this mean that I can go on rescue jobs now?" Ali asked hopefully.

"Oh alright," Eevee said giving in to Ali's request, "But we can only do the ones in easy dungeons like Tiny Woods and Thunderwave cave," Eevee added.

"I guess that's better than nothing, Ali sighed as he looked at the jobs that were offered and then one of them caught his attention.

It was one with a ??? location and that meant that there potentially could be a new dungeon to explore and find all kinds of things.

"Hey Eevee check this out," Ali said showing her the job.

"I've heard of these, they are new dungeon jobs," she said looking at the job.

"Can we do it?" Ali asked eagerly.

"You bet!" Eevee said cheerfully and the letter said to meet the client at the base of Mt. Steel.

"Hi you guys," A Bidoof said as he approached them.

"Hi Bidoof," Ali said cheerfully.

"How'd you know my name?" Bidoof asked incredulously.

"It was on the letter," Ali said, showing him the letter and it did have Bidoof's name on it.

"Well what do you know," Bidoof said, looking surprised.

"Well where is this dungeon and what is it called?" Eevee asked.

"It's called Mystifying Canyon and it's just up ahead," Bidoof said pointing at the trail.

"Well then, let's get going," Ali said as he headed for the path and the others followed.

"Whoa," Bidoof said looking at the sight in front of him. The canyon had a few shining rocks around and also saw a rushing river a little below them.

"This is so cool," Eevee said looking at the path ahead.

"Oh cool," Ali said.

"What is it?" Bidoof asked.

"Treasure Chests, three of them," Ali said grinning.

"One for each of us," Eevee said.

"Okay," Ali said as he opened the first one, which contained a map of the dungeons in this world.

The second one contained a bunch of healing items (Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, and Max Elixirs).

The final one contained a bunch of Proteins, Zincs, Irons, and Calcium.

"Ali, there's no more space in the bag for anymore," Eevee said as Bidoof and her stomachs growled ferociously, and Ali just laughed.

"Okay, well since we're all a bit hungry, why don't we get some of the stuff to eat and drink and then we'll keep moving," Ali suggested and they all sat down for a break and Ali was in deep thought about that battle five days ago.

They all drank three of each booster, and had some Oran, Pecha, and Cheri berries mixed together into a salad that tasted really good.

"That was good, I'm reading to go," Ali said, getting to his feet as the other two followed suit hastily.

"We're ready to go Ali!" Eevee called, as she made sure that she was ready as well as Bidoof.

"Okay, let's get moving," Ali suggested as the moved further into the Canyon and saw the lights change colors every few seconds.

"Whoa," Eevee said looking impressed.

"This is so cool," Bidoof said, looking around at the sights around them.

"Yeah, we should probably get going," Ali suggested as they kept walking and at the end they saw something completely worthwhile

They saw a bright waterfall and it had flashing lights all over it.

"This is so awesome," Eevee said, _it is also really romantic,_ Eevee thought to herself.

"I think we should head back," Ali suggested and the other two agreed rather reluctantly as they used an Escape Orb to leave and Bidoof gave them the rewards for exploring with him.

"That was a load of fun," Ali said as they headed back to the base.

"I know, next time, I'll be sure to get some missions for that place," Eevee said.

"I think that we should go to bed," Ali suggested as he fell asleep right away and Eevee followed suit.

**So what do you think? Like it, Hate it, tell me in a review and give me your suggestions because I want to make this better.**


	8. Sinister Woods: vs Team Meanies

**It's been such a long time since I updated this story! Anyway, I am getting Heartgold and Soulsilver so I'm pretty excited about that so anyway, read and review you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 8

Ali and Eevee woke up a few days later from doing a number of tough jobs the previous day and learned that they had acquired silver rank.

"Wow, that was quick," said Ali, reading the note.

"What was quick?" Eevee asked, coming out the front door of the base.

"We got a letter saying that we have gone up in rank and we also have the badge to prove it," Ali said, holding up a badge with a small silver orb in the center of the badge.

"Wow, and we haven't done all that much yet," Eevee commented.

"I know," Ali said with a grin.

"I mean the only major things we've done so far are rescue fellow Pokémon and take on and defeat outlaws," Eevee said with a slight blush on her face.

"Right, so lets keep working hard so we can be a first class rescue team like Team BDG," Ali said and they both went off to do some jobs.

They were walking through Pokémon square and Vulpix approached them, asking for help.

"Team Valor, my friend and brother Growlithe and I were playing in Sinister Forest and he got lost while we were playing a game so could you rescue him?" she asked, hoping that they would accept.

"Oh you say that your brother got lost in the forest, that's a big problem," a voice said and they all spun around to see Team Meanies walking towards them.

"You!" Ali shouted.

"Have no fear, we'll save him," Gengar said with a cold smile.

"What are you doing here?" Eevee demanded.

"We're the ones that are gonna rescue the Growlithe," Gengar said with his confident smirk on his face.

"Vulpix asked us for help and we're going to do it," Eevee shouted.

"Weren't you listening to us before?" Medicham asked with a cold smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter WHO does the job, just as long as SOMEONE does it, they get the reward," Arbok said coldly.

"I don't care," Ali said.

"You think you can pull of this rescue with you mediocre skills?" Medicham asked contemptuously.

"Our rank is higher than yours last time I checked!" Ali shouted.

"Well then how about a race then, Eevee, the first to rescue Vulpix's brother gets the reward," Gengar said coolly.

"But I don't have anything," Vulpix said.

"We can talk that over with your parents and we'll get a big bonus and you can join our team, you can't refuse an offer like that," Gengar said, looking at the frightened fox Pokémon.

"Back off!" Ali said coldly and they quickly ran to go get the prize.

"I don't want to give them the reward, because I don't have one and I don't like them," Vulpix said.

"It's fine, we'll rescue your brother and beat those meanie butts to oblivion," Eevee said and Vulpix smiled.

"C'mon!" Ali shouted and they both ran off to go to Sinister Woods.

One thing that became immediately obvious upon entering the aforementioned forest was that there was going a lot of bug and grass type Pokémon here and that worked out quite well for them because Ali was a fire type with many fire type moves under his belt like Fire Fang and Flamethrower so he could take them all easily.

Eevee was a powerful normal type so she could and most likely would do a really good job in a battle against anyone at this point.

The duo noticed that there was a treasure chest in the area and they quickly opened it to find that it was a trap and they fell in a hole.

"Ha ha," laughed a voice that sounded annoyingly familiar.

"That was a dirty trick!" Ali shouted.

"That doesn't matter, it worked!" Medicham sneered as they sealed the hole and trapping Ali and Eevee inside.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Eevee asked.

"I know," Ali muttered as he jumped up and started smashing the rock with his Iron Tail.

"I get it," Eevee said as she charged up her Iron Tail and they both jumped in unison and shattered the boulder into tiny pieces.

"We better hurry, I would think that Team Meanies is already inside and further than we are," Ali said as they started moving at a consistent pace.

"I know, we'd better speed up," Eevee said as she broke into a run and they both started running at a break neck place so they wouldn't lose this race as it was one that they could not afford to lose for obvious reasons.

They found another chest and they carefully opened it and found it to have some healing items that Eevee took and Ali took a small emerald necklace that was sitting in a corner of the chest that neither of them would have noticed and he hid it away in the treasure bag.

"We'd better hurry," Ali said and they picked up the pace so they could get to the end faster and beat Team Meanies to the objective of the mission.

"We made it!" Ali and Eevee cheered in unison as they made it to the end of the forest where Growlithe was last seen.

"Not so fast," they heard a voice call and Team Meanies came out from behind them and blocked the entrance.

"You can't go in there, there are curses of all kinds in there!" Medicham cried.

"I bet its just one of your mean little tricks! Besides, that is the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard in my life!" Ali shouted, pointing a finger at the trio.

"Darn it, we were hoping that they would fall for it so I guess that won't be happening anytime soon," Arbok said, looking disappointed.

"I knew it!" Eevee shouted.

"Who cares, we are still way better than you'll ever be," Gengar said.

"Hmph, tough talk for someone who got beat by us before," Eevee said.

"We were fools back then," Medicham said coolly.

"That was, what, a week ago?" Ali asked.

"We're not going to let you through though," Arbok said.

"Why do you have to keep interfering with us?" Eevee asked irritably.

"Do you want us to tell you the real reason we formed a rescue team?" Gengar whispered.

"Why should we care?" Ali asked coldly.

"We did it for world domination, we get cash and add Pokemon to our gang so we can one day rule the world," Gengar said.

"So you're a bunch of outlaws basically," Ali said, summing up what they had just told Team Valor.

"Yup, and now that you know, you have to be eliminated," Medicham said coldly as they advanced on them.

"Better think again," Ali muttered as they got into a stance and got ready to battle.

(Struggle Away begins to play).

Ali was the fastest this time around and started by jumping and hitting Arbok with a combo of slashes and finished with a Dragon Rush finisher and that did quite a bit of damage to Arbok but he was still going strong by firing a barrage at Poison Sting attacks at Ali who rolled away from half of them and the other half hit him dead on and he was poisoned.

Eevee was taking on Medicham and she was at a type disadvantage because she was a normal type and her foe was a fighting type so she was in a tough position at the moment so all Eevee could do was dodge Medicham's flurries of punches and kicks and hopefully find an opening and land a full combo.

"Stay still will ya?" Medicham growled as she kept trying to hit Eevee.

"What and get hurt and make you happy? No way," Eevee said as she dodged another attempt at a punch to the gut and countered with a Hidden Power attack, which blasted the fighting type into a tree and she promptly got to her feet and looked as though she had taken minimum damage.

"What!" Eevee yelled as she took the force of a Focus Punch and also hit a tree and she took a bit more damage than Medicham had when she was hit.

"Bet you wish you weren't a normal type right about now," Gengar said as he blasted Ali with a Dark Pulse.

"Miss," Ali said as he bit Arbok with his most powerful Fire Fang and that took him down despite that Ali was poisoned.

"Eevee, you hold off Gengar and I'll take care of Medicham," Ali shouted and they traded places.

"You're finished!" Medicham shouted and she started a combo and Ali blocked half of it but was too slow to block the other half because he was poisoned he was hit a few times but he still countered with a series of Iron Tails that hit her in the face and he finished with a Flamethrower finisher that knocked Medicham into a tree but not before she used Force Palm on him and knocked him into a tree as well.

Medicham fainted while Ali walked towards her with a slight limp.

"How'd you like that?" Ali asked and she didn't answer because she was knocked out.

"Ali, think you can help me out over here?" Eevee asked as she used Shadow Ball on Gengar who slid right underneath Eevee's feet and was right behind her.

"Back off!" Ali yelled as he hit Gengar with a Dragon Rush and he didn't even see it coming.

"Humph, not bad for an amateur," Gengar said with a small hint of surprise because he had no idea that Ali could use such an attack.

"Thanks Ali," Eevee said gratefully.

"No sweat," Ali replied with a smile.

"Are you two done being lovey-dovey yet?" Gengar taunted and Eevee blushed.

"Be quiet," Eevee snapped as she launched a Shadow Ball but Gengar pushed it aside like it was nothing.

"This is the end for you," he said as he threw a Sludge Bomb at Eevee and it hit her dead on and she fainted because she was already exhausted after her battle with Medicham so she collapsed and Gengar merely smiled.

"That is a pathetic partner you have there," Gengar said with a smirk and Ali said nothing.

Gengar threw a Dark Pulse at her and Ali quickly ran and grabbed Eevee before any harm could come to her.

"I won't let you hurt Eevee!" Ali shouted, putting her unconscious form at the base of a tree.

"Oh yeah?" Gengar taunted as he used Shadow Ball once again.

"Yeah!" Ali yelled as he sent back with the force of his Iron Tail.

"Eeyaah!" Gengar yelled as the Shadow Ball hit him and he fainted.

(Struggle Away fades into the background)

Ali did a victory pose but he felt bad that he didn't revive Eevee straight away.

He sighed and carried Eevee on his back and took her further into the forest where he saw Growlithe looking around for his friend.

"Hey there," Ali said, "We're here to rescue you," Ali said, smiling at the Growlithe who cheered.

"Let's go!" Growlithe cheered and he and Ali ran back to Pokémon Square to meet Vulpix and her parents.

"Growlithe, thank Arceus that you are alright," Ninetales cried in relief as she saw her son coming back to her.

"Wait you are a family?" Ali asked, looking surprised.

"Yes," The Arcanine dad said with an amused smile at the knowledge that they had no clue about what was going on.

"That's awesome!" Ali cheered.

"Well, how can we ever thank you for all you've done, first you rescued Vulpix and now this," Ninetales said with tears in her eyes.

"There's no need to thank us," Ali said with a smile, "Now I've got to go take care of my partner here," Ali added as he put her on his back and carried her to the hospital unit.

"What a nice couple," Arcanine said with a grin.

"They would make quite the duo," Ninetales said, nodding in agreement and Vulpix looked rather disappointed at this piece of information.

**Meanwhile with Ali:**

Ali was sitting in a hospital room, having been treated of poison only took a couple minutes so it was no trouble at all so he was all set and ready to go.

Eevee wasn't so lucky because she had taken some severe punishment from Team Meanies in their battle.

_Why didn't I go and help her?_ Ali thought angrily.

_I should have helped her out when she was having trouble with Medicham _Ali thought with panic at Eevee's health, and fury at himself for not helping.

"Hi Ali," A Chansey said, coming out of the unit Eevee was resting.

"Will Eevee will be okay?" Ali asked apprehensively.

"She's going to be fine," Chansey said, reassuring the young lizard.

"That's good," Ali said, sighing in relief.

"You could see her right now if you wanted because she's conscious," Chansey said with a smile.

"I'll do it," Ali said, pulling out the necklace that he found.

**I think that's enough for this chapter. What do you think, like it? love it? hate it? Tell me your suggestions and ideas for later chapters in your reviews.**


	9. Silent Chasm

I'm back and I've got a new chapter right here, waiting for you guys to read and hopefully review because you guys are awesome. Yes! MY PASSION HAS BEEN REVIVED WOOHOO!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that you all know that I DON'T OWN Pokémon!!!!**

Chapter 9

Eevee and Ali woke up the next morning to find that there was a visitor outside their base and that visitor with Jumpluff.

"Hi there, how may we help you?" Ali asked with a grin on his face

"I need your help rescuing my friend," she said.

"Didn't you ask Shiftry for help the other day?" Eevee asked, approaching the pair.

"Yes I did, but he hasn't come back yet," Jumpluff said.

"OK, you tell us where your friend is, we'll take care of the rest," Ali said, putting on determined face.

"Thank you so much," Jumpluff said, smiling at the duo.

"It's no problem," Eevee said with a smile.

"I must say that you two would make a cute couple," Jumpluff commented.

Eevee blushed and Ali flinched, clearly taken by surprise.

"We're just friends," Ali said nervously.

"Right," Eevee said, blushing all the while.

"Okay, I'll meet you at Silent Chasm," Jumpluff said and she left the base.

"Ookaay," Ali and Eevee said, their heads cocked to the side.

"Well anyway," Ali said, breaking the awkward silence while Eevee's blush started to fade away. "We should probably start getting ready to find Jumpluff's friend," he said as they headed out to the square to get their stuff ready.

"Ali, can I just stay at the base and check on what we have?" Eevee asked.

"Okay," Ali said, handing her the treasure bag and left.

Ali was walking through Pokémon Square, looking for some stuff that he could hopefully use to help him and Eevee on their mission and he found some accessories and armor at Kecleon Market so of course he bought it. He also sold some of their useless items like Gold Ribbons that they happened to have found and they had no effect on them whatsoever.

"I think Eevee will like what I got for both of us," Ali said with an excited grin on his face as he headed back to the base.

"So what do we have?" Eevee muttered, looking at the stuff in the bag.

"Well, we have two Oran Berries, two Pecha Berries, A Cheri Berry, Two Big Apples, Two Reviver Seeds, two Max Elixirs, an Escape Orb and a Defense Scarf for me and a Crown for Ali.

"I'm back," Ali said as he came into the base with all the stuff in hand.

"You sure got a lot of gear," Eevee commented, looking at the stuff.

"Yeah, let's gear up and meet Jumpluff and Silent Chasm," Ali said as he put on his equipment and gave Eevee her stuff.

"Thank Ali," Eevee said with a smile as she walked away to go put it on.

"I think that this stuff will really help us go far in our rescue team," Ali said to himself as he went outside.

_You couldn't have been more right _a voice said.

"Who are you?" Ali asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

_That's not important right now _the voice answered.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Ali asked but the voice didn't reply so he guessed it just vanished, whoever the speaker was.

"That was weird," Ali muttered, looking around.

"What was weird?" Eevee asked as she approached him.

"What? Oh nothing," Ali said with his usual grin on his face.

"Alright then," Eevee said because she didn't believe him but shrugged it off anyway.

"We should get going, I hope that there isn't some terrible outlaw that is living in Silent Chasm," Ali said nervously.

"Okay, let's get going," Eevee said and they made a mad dash for Silent Chasm and saw Jumpluff and Vulpix standing there.

"Hi Jumpluff," Eevee said with a grin on her face.

"Vulpix what are you doing here?" Ali asked, looking surprised.

"I'm a friend of Jumpluff," she said with a smile.

"Wow, you must really care a lot to help a friend," Eevee commented.

"I sure do," Vulpix chirped.

"Anyway, my friend and possibly Shiftry are on the lowest level, B10," Jumpluff said.

"Okay then, let's go," Ali said as he made to go through the entrance.

"Wait!" Jumpluff said and everyone started to stare at her.

"What's up?" Eevee asked her.

"There is a rumor that there is some legendary monster in here," Jumpluff said.

"What, a monster," Ali said, looking surprised at this latest piece of information.

"Do you think that could be the reason that Shiftry has not come back yet?" Vulpix asked.

"I think so," Eevee said and started to clutch her stomach.

"Ow ow ow," Eevee said and she clutched her stomach, "I think my breakfast is spoiled or something," she said, moaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jumpluff asked.

"My stomach hurts a lot, I'm not sure if we can do this," Eevee said and then she turned to Ali and asked, "Ali, you feel this pain too, don't you?" she asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ali asked, arms folded and Jumpluff and Vulpix were getting suspicious.

Eevee sighed and then snapped saying, "Ali, come on, give me some backup over here!" she said, "You really need to learn to read my cues better," she added, looking slightly irritable.

"Well, why didn't you want to go in the first place?" Ali asked, completely unfazed from Eevee's prior outburst.

"I was scared, I didn't want to be attacked by that monster," she said sadly.

"So all that stomach cramp business was bogus?" Jumpluff asked.

"I guess so but it still hurts a little," she added, prodding herself in the side, "I guess the pain must be subsiding," she added and Ali sighed.

"Well that was interesting," Vulpix and Ali said in unison.

"I think we should get going," Vulpix suggested.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?" Ali asked, frowning.

"Jumpluff and I are going to join you on this mission," Vulpix said and Eevee didn't look particularly happy about it.

"Aren't you too young to go on rescues like this?" Ali asked.

"I know plenty of moves and I want to join your team when I get older so I want to have as much experience as possible when the time comes," Vulpix explained.

"We'll see about that," Eevee said coldly.

"Well we're not going to get this job done by standing here," Ali said, pointing to the entrance of the cave," he said.

"You're right, let's go," Vulpix said and she grabbed Ali with her mouth and dragged him inside.

"Hey, wait up!" Jumpluff yelled as she and Eevee quickly made to go after them.

"Vulpix, would you mind letting go of me?" Ali asked nervously, noticing that she was still holding his arm with her mouth.

"Oh sorry," she said and she released her grip on him and he rubbed his arm so he could get the feeling back into them.

"Ali!" a voice cried and the duo turned around to find Eevee and Jumpluff catching up to them.

"Hi you two," Ali said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Eevee asked.

"I'm just glad you're here," Ali said.

"Thanks," Eevee said, blushing.

"Well, we'd better go, if the monster is real, then I would hate to see what would happen to your friend," Ali said to Jumpluff.

"You're right, let's pick up the pace," Eevee said as the quartet was reunited and they headed off to the deepest part of the cave.

All four Pokémon worked really well as a team and as a result of their combined teamwork, they managed to get through some really difficult tasks really easy.

Naturally, along the way, Ali found some treasure chests and opened them to reveal that they contained some useful items that would prove an asset for their upcoming battles they would inevitably face.

The quartet made it to the end of the dungeon and saw Jumpluff's friend and Shiftry there.

"Are you guys okay?" Ali asked the two.

"I'm fine," Jumpluff said, and he looking shaken.

"So am I," Shiftry said and everyone was relieved that no one was hurt through this experience.

"So what happened?" Jumpluff asked, looking at her friend.

"Well, Shiftry couldn't move the large boulders that were keeping me down so I still need to get out of here," her friend explained.

"I'm sure Eevee and I can help with that," Ali said, pointing to his partner and himself.

"Sure, give it go," the Jumpluff stuck in the rock said with a smile.

Ali and Eevee started to break the rocks with Iron Tail and Hidden Power and it took a little bit of time but after twenty minutes of relentless combos on the rocks, there was a huge crack on both of them.

"This is it," Ali declared as he hit them both with one last Iron Tail that broke in half.

"Yes!" Jumpluff said as he moved away from the rubble.

"Shiftry, now's your chance," Vulpix said to the stunned grass type.

"What? Oh right," he said as he conjured some winds with his leafy fans and that allowed both Jumpluff to get some lift.

"Yes, we can glide again!" they both cheered but it got really dark really fast.

"Whoa, who turned out the light?" Vulpix asked, looking around.

"I'm glad I have the flame at the tip of my tail," Ali said, feeling immensely grateful that he had the flame at the tip of his tail to provide some light to the dark clearing.

"HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH THE WEATHER!" a voice snarled.

"Who are you?" Eevee asked.

The lights flashed on and off and Ali made out the figure of a yellow bird.

"Who am I?" the voice asked again as the light returned and they managed to get a good look at the speaker. "It is I, Zapdos, bird of lightning," he said and he grabbed Shiftry and whisked him away.

"If you want to rescue this Pokémon, scale Mt. Thunder and face me in battle," Zapdos said as he flew away.

"No, Shiftry!" Jumpluff cried as she watched him get carried away.

"We'd better head back to the base so we can make a new plan," Ali said and they went back to the base.

"Right," Eevee, Vulpix and the Jumpluff duo said, nodding as they followed him back to the base.

"So how are we going to battle and defeat Zapdos?" Ali asked, looking around at the other Pokémon in front of him.

"Did someone say Zapdos?" A voice asked and they turned to see Team BDG come into their base.

"I did," Ali said, and Gallade turned his attention towards the Red Lizard.

"What's going on?" Blaziken asked, as she sat down.

"We were going to rescue Jumpluff over there and Shiftry hasn't come back yet so she asked us for help," Eevee explained.

"We found Shiftry and Zapdos got mad at us for apparently tampering with the weather, which we did not do, and then took Shiftry to Mt. Thunder, challenging us to a battle for his freedom," Ali said, finishing the story that Eevee had started.

"I think that it would be better if we took up this rescue," Dragonite said curtly.

"We want to help too," Ali, Vulpix, and Eevee said in unison.

"Are you kidding?" Blaziken asked incredulously, "You'd be toast before the battle even began," she said grimly.

"I won't give up," Ali countered.

"Have you ever been hit by an electric blast?" Dragonite asked sternly.

"No, but that's not going to stop me!" Ali shouted.

"It won't stop us either!" Vulpix said, "Right Eevee?" she asked her.

"You got it!" she replied confidently.

Team BDG saw that Ali, Eevee, and Vulpix's minds were set and there was nothing that they could do to change their minds.

"Alright then, get your gear ready and get some sleep because we will head out tomorrow, and we will travel separately of each other," Gallade said as they headed out of Team Valor's base.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Ali said to Vulpix who smiled and also left their base.

"I thought we were going to do this a duo?" Eevee asked.

"I thought we would too but Vulpix wants to join our team when she gets older and she needs some kind of training," Ali reasoned.

"Good enough for me," Eevee said to him.

_I hope that she doesn't try to flirt with Ali or else she'll have to answer to me _Eevee thought to herself.

"Goodnight Eevee," Ali said to her.

"Goodnight Ali," Eevee replied and they both fell asleep.

I hope that you guys like this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it because it was finally gonna get interesting and I could finally and in some more stuff to make it more mine. Anyway, I got HG AND SS so I'll be hooked on that for awhile so I don't know when I'll update again.

**Until next Sora532 out.**


	10. Decisive Battle: vs Zapdos

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Team Valor's adventures. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Pokémon, oh wait, no I don't, darn it!**

Chapter 10

**Dream Sequence:** Ali was standing in field looking around.

"Where am I, is this a dream?" he asked, examining the scene around him.

He was in a coliseum building facing a silhouette of something that he couldn't make out.

"Who…who are you?" Ali asked looking at the shadow curiously.

"My identity is not important," the voice replied.

"Um okay, but why are you here? Is there something that you wanted to tell me?" Ali asked, looking at the silhouette.

"Yes, Zapdos is considered a legendary Pokémon and he will be very difficult to defeat, but I know you can do it, especially with your female friend by your side," it said.

"Eevee, yeah, she's amazing," Ali said. "How do I beat him?" he asked.

"Good luck," the voice said as the dream ended.

Later That Night:

"Whoa," Ali said quietly, waking up abruptly.

He looked around to find Eevee sleeping soundly; he then looked outside and found that it was still dark outside.

"Can't sleep, need to think," Ali muttered as he got out of bed and went outside to get some fresh air and think about that dream.

Ali simply stared at the night sky.

"The stars are really pretty tonight," Ali muttered, sitting on the roof of the base, admiring the cosmic beauty that was shining above him.

**Back in the Base:**

Eevee woke up with a start from a nightmare that she had been having about Ali dying to save her or something along those lines.

She looked to see that Ali's bed was empty and this perked her attention.

"Where's Ali?" she asked looking and feeling a little scared.

She then looked outside thinking that he may be out there so she left the base to look for him.

"ALI! WHERE ARE YOU!" she called looking around for the Charmander that she cared deeply for.

Ali heard the voice and recognized it to be Eevee's so he jumped from the base to a tree and climbed down and landed a few feet behind her.

"I'm right behind you," he said in a low voice but Eevee heard him and spun around to see him standing there.

"Ali!" she cried, pinning him to the ground and putting her full weight on him as to prevent him from moving she then started to cling to him like duck tape.

"To what do I own this pleasure?" he asked, smiling at her.

"You weren't in bed and you didn't say where you were so I came looking for you," Eevee explained, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry," Ali said.

"It's okay, what were you doing outside here?" she asked curiously, blush fading slightly.

"I was just looking at how pretty the stars are tonight," he replied, pointing towards the stars as best as he could while Eevee was on top of him, pinning him with her front paws.

"Yeah, they sure do look pretty tonight," she said, turning to look at them.

"I'm glad you enjoy the stars, but could you please get off of me?" Ali said, gasping for breath.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, getting off of him and stood next to him.

"It's fine," Ali said, "But you know, it's a lot better when you see it from the roof of the base," Ali said, pointing to the roof of their base.

"Can we see it from there?" she asked hopefully.

"I was hoping you'd ask," he said with a grin as he took her front paw and led her up the tree and jumped to the roof.

"This is beautiful," Eevee said, her eyes sparkling.

Just then the sun started to rise and they knew that they had to get going soon.

"A new day is dawning, Ali, let's do good!" Eevee cheered and Ali cheered with her.

They jumped from the roof and grabbed their bag and headed off to Mt Thunder to confront Zapdos and hopefully rescue Shiftry.

"Hey Ali!" Vulpix called.

"Hi Vulpix," Ali replied.

"Ready to go?" Ali asked his teammates.

"Yeah!" they cheered and then they looked at each other coldly and turned to face opposite directions from each other.

"Uh okay, then let's go," Ali said sweat dropping as he went to Mt. Thunder with his friends following him.

They finally arrive at the base of the mountain and remembered that Team BDG is also going to undertaking this rescue.

"Do you think that they have started yet?" Vulpix asked.

"They are probably further up the mountain than we are," Eevee said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Ali said and they ran towards the entrance and started to climb the mountain.

"No wonder, Zapdos would pick this place of all places to challenge us," Ali said, looking around.

"Why's that?" Vulpix asked.

"Look around," Eevee said, gesturing to the sky and to the electric type Pokémon that had just spotted them.

"Hey look, they might have food that we can steal," one of the whispered and they charged.

"Shoot, we've been spotted, we have to fight," Eevee said as she got into a stance, ready for battle.

"Hand over your items and we'll leave you alone," The Electrike said, getting into a stance, ready for battle.

"We came to challenge Zapdos, you're not getting our items," Eevee said meekly.

They then started to laugh until Vulpix tackled them and then they got mad.

"That it!" they snarled and they began to fight.

Ali and Vulpix beat them with a Flamethrower combo while Eevee fought with her Hidden Power and knocked them all out.

"I guess that's it then," Eevee said and they left to continue to climb the mountain.

"Can we take a little break?" Vulpix asked, panting as they reached a clearing about three quarters of the way up.

"Sure, why not," Ali said with a shrug as they all sat down and caught their breath and relaxed briefly.

"Do you think Team BDG has made it to the top yet?" Eevee asked.

"Knowing them, most likely," Ali said.

"Why does it matter if they make it there before us?" Vulpix asked and Ali and Eevee shrugged.

"It feels like a race to me," Ali said with a grin on his face.

"I agree with Ali," Eevee said, who was sitting next to him.

"Well if it feels like a race then we should get going," Vulpix suggested, getting to her feet and Team Valor quickly followed suit and moved forward.

The rest of the journey did not take very long and a few minutes later, they were at the summit of Mt. Thunder.

"Now I know why they call it Mt Thunder," Ali said, staring at the lightening bolts and occasional claps of thunder.

"I would have thought that Team BDG would have beaten us to the summit," Eevee admitted and Ali nodded.

"So you have come to challenge me?" a voice asked, startling the trio and caused them to look around.

"Zapdos, if it is you, show yourself!" Ali shouted and a few minutes later a yellow bird swooped down on them.

"So you have come to challenge me for Shiftry's freedom?" he asked.

"Of course we are!" Eevee shouted angrily as they all got into a stance, ready to fight.

They fight started with Zapdos using Thunderbolt all parts of the field and the trio dodged the lightening bolts by sprinting around the field.

Zapdos quickly countered by sending a few homing lightning bolts and they knocked Vulpix and Eevee into the air but Ali sprinted away and attempted to hit a Flamethrower at Zapdos but he quickly flew away from the attack.

Vulpix and Eevee were paralyzed from the attack and had a hard time trying to move but they managed fairly well.

Suddenly, Zapdos swooped down on then and Ali seized this opportunity to hop onto Zapdos and Vulpix had enough strength in here to use Flamethrower so she did a series of Flamethrowers and they did very little damage at all.

Eevee also had more strength left and she quickly fired a series of Hidden Powers and they did slightly more damage than the Flamethrowers thanks to her experience as a member of a rescue team and the training sessions that she and Ali had done beforehand.

Ali was holding for dear life on Zapdos's feathers and he flew around the place and Ali knew that he would have to start to attacking so he bit Zapdos's wing with a fiery Fire Fang attack and that seemed to have done something and he quickly let go and started biting the other one with his Fire Fang as well.

A few seconds later and Zapdos fell to the ground, stunned and Eevee took this time to start a barrage of Hidden Power attacks and they were finally making some headway in this battle and so they kept the combos going until Zapdos was no longer stunned and forced Ali off his back and sent a powerful gust of wind at the trio, which did some damage to them and Zapdos was quick to follow with a Thunder attack that was ridiculously powerful and knocked out Vulpix and Eevee simultaneously.

"Eevee, Vulpix, NOOOO!" Ali cried, running towards their unconscious forms.

"We're not finished yet," Zapdos shouted, eying Ali coldly.

Ali felt a huge burst of power surge up inside of him because of his friend Eevee and released it in a huge blast of energy that surprised Zapdos.

"So you do have some power, let's see how you do," Zapdos said, ready for more.

Ali rolled out of the way of Zapdos's Thunderbolt and started moving around faster and jumped to where Zapdos was, which thankfully wasn't very high so he jumped on again and started going Berserk with furious Fire Fangs and Flamethrowers so that he could hopefully defeat the legendary Pokémon.

Ali did one last combo of Iron Tails and quickly jumped off, knowing what was going to happen next: Zapdos crashed into the summit.

Ali lost that strength boost that he needed he was on his hands and knees, panting from all the energy that he had used in this battle.

"I am impressed by your strength young one," Zapdos said, also panting though not as much as Ali was though.

"Team Valor!" three voices called.

"Hey guys," Ali said, somehow finding the strength to get to his feet.

Team BDG's attention turned to Zapdos and saw that he was still on his feet.

"He still wants to fight, I'll take this round," Dragonite said, getting into a stance, ready to battle.

"No, that's enough fighting, those three have beaten me fair and square and I shall hold my end of the deal," he said and Shiftry appeared in flash of light.

"Shiftry, you okay?" Ali asked, looking at the grass type who finally regained his consciousness.

"Ugh, yeah, I'll be okay, you should probably take care of your teammates for now," he said, pointing at Eevee and Vulpix with his leafy fans.

"R-Right," Ali stuttered, as he ran over to them and tried to help them regain consciousness but to no avail.

"You will go far, I know it, but the next time we meet, I won't be holding back," Zapdos said as he flew off somewhere else.

"I guess I'll have to carry them back," Ali said with a sigh as he lifted Eevee and carried her bridal style and picked up Vulpix and carried her in a piggyback and started walking back to Pokémon Square.

"When we first met, I had a feeling that there was something different about you compared to other Pokémon," Gallade said suddenly.

"Yeah, well that's because I was at one point a human," Ali explained, turning around to face them and this took everyone by surprise.

"A human?" Dragonite shouted looking taken aback.

"Yes a human," Ali replied simply as he began walking towards the square to get some help.

"If you wish to learn more about this event then you should see Xatu in Great Canyon," Blaziken suggested.

"Okay, I'll go there as soon as Eevee recovers, would you mind marking it on my map so I can find it?" Ali requested and she nodded so he handed over his map and she marked it for him and gave it back saying that was where Xatu resides.

"Thank you for the extra bit of wisdom," Ali said as he left Mt Thunder.

"Gallade, I have a feeling that you know more about this situation than meets the eye," Dragonite said suspiciously.

"I have a few theories but those should remain unsaid for his sake," Gallade said as his team also departed from Mt Thunder and went back to their base.

Ali moved as fast as he could so he could get Eevee and Vulpix some help.

"Ah Ali, to what do I own this pleasure?" Chansey said pleasantly.

"Eevee and Vulpix, I need your help to make sure that they are okay," Ali explained as fast as he could but the Chansey nodded without question and immediately started treatment on the two fox Pokémon.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help," Ali muttered sadly as his friends were under Chansey's care.

Ali merely stood there for hours, hoping that Eevee and Vulpix would be okay after that massive Thunder attack.

A few hours later and Vulpix was free to go so Ali took her home and made sure that she was safe so he headed back to the hospital unit to check on how Eevee was doing and when he got back, Chansey said that Eevee could have visitors now so he quickly went to her room and sat at the edge of her bed, stroking her fur, noticing how soft it was in his hands.

Ali's stroking made Eevee stir and she woke with a start.

"Ali, where are we?" she asked looking around and put her paws around his arms.

"We are at the hospital unit," Ali said, "You and Vulpix have been out cold for a long time now," he added.

"Where is Vulpix?" Eevee asked, pointing towards the empty bed.

"I took her home earlier," Ali explained and Eevee nodded.

"So what happened after Vulpix and I got hit by that Thunder?" she asked.

Ali then recounted what had happened after she was knocked out and she looked interested in a potential prospect of finding out more about Ali's past and why he became a Pokémon in the first place.

"Well we can't find out right now because you are still hurt badly," Ali said, pointing at her injuries.

"I'll go and find out for you," Ali suggested as he made to leave the room and this annoyed Eevee a little bit.

"Ali, wait," she said suddenly and he stopped dead and turned back to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"C-Could you m-ma-maybe s-stay with me, I don't want to be alone at a time like this, what if Team Meanies comes back for revenge?" she said, looking scared at the thought.

"When you put it that way, sure I'll stay with you," Ali said as he sat next to Eevee continued to stroke her fur in a friendly way.

Eevee enjoyed Ali's touch and it soothed her.

Ali chuckled slightly and stopped stroking her and she looked at him curiously.

"I'm gonna make myself a bed," Ali said as he pulled out a seemingly bunch of random materials from the storage closet and pulled out some straw and made it into a bed.

"That's a pretty good bed for something that took a few minutes," Eevee commented, looking at the bed Ali was now lying on.

"Thanks, good night," Ali said as he went to sleep.

_At least I know that he cares about me a lot more than I thought _Eevee thought, a smile growing on her face as she looked at Ali's sleeping form.

**Whew finally done, this chapter was a lot harder to write because of everyone's abilities. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this and hopefully leave a review when you finish. Of course, you are not obliged to tell me anything.**


	11. Meeting Xatu

**Hi guys, I'm back with my next chapter of my Team Valor story. I hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review this as well as my Team Drive story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 11

Ali and woke up the next morning to find Eevee sleeping so he decided to wake her up so they could get ready to go.

"Eevee, wake up," Ali muttered as she nudged her slightly.

As though on cue, Eevee stirred and opened her eyes to see Ali standing there, looking at her rather amused.

"Hi Ali," she said groggily.

"Do you remember what we were supposed to do today?" Ali asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"We are going to go to Great Canyon to ask Xatu about this, right?" Eevee said, leaping out of bed and stretching out a bit.

"Yup, so ready to go?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, but we should probably get some stuff so that we will have items when we get started," Eevee suggested and Ali nodded his agreement.

"Well, let's hurry, I gotta know why I turned into a Pokémon," Ali said as Eevee approached him with a small blush on her face.

"Ali, have you thought anymore about whether you want to stay a Pokémon or become a human once more?" Eevee asked.

"I can't make that decision because I remember nothing from my human life apart from my name and all I remember so far is my time with you," Ali said, crossing his arms.

"I see," Eevee said, looking slightly disappointed.

Ali noticed and hastily added, "If I get my memories back then I could tell you what I want," he added.

"Well, all the more reason to go," Eevee said as she and Ali ran out the door and headed to Pokémon square to buy the gear they needed.

"What exactly do we need?" Ali asked as they approached Kecleon Market.

"Just a few apples, and maybe a few throwing objects," she said.

"Throwing objects?" Ali said, looking confused.

"Oh I forgot that you never got to use them, or see them at all for that matter," Eevee said as she began explaining what they do and how they work in the dungeon.

"So basically, they could be considered as 'substitutes' for our moves?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Eevee said.

"So which one do you have in mind?" Ali asked as he looked at all of them.

"I personally prefer Iron Thorns," Eevee said, taking the thorns and apples and paying Kecleon for the items and left the shop.

"Eevee, what happened to your gear?" Ali asked, looking at her.

"Shoot, I left it in the room," she said, "Wait at the base," she added as she ran off to get her gear.

"Um…okay," Ali said slowly as he turned to go back to their base.

Ali sat outside of the base staring at the sky and simply admired his beauty when he heard footsteps.

"Ali, ready to go?" Eevee asked as she approached him.

"Yeah," he cheered and he got to his feet and they left the base to go to Great Canyon.

Great Canyon was a fairly straightforward dungeon to explore and therefore did not take much time to reach the Hill of the Ancients that Gallade was talking about before. On their way up, they found some treasure chests that they opened to find an more updated map of the area and a sack of money that they put into their bag and departed, keen on getting to the Hill of the Ancients and find the answers that they desperately seek.

"I can't believe that there was a more up to date map available," Eevee said, looking surprised as they approached the end of the dungeon.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Ali said, looking impressed at the time that they had consumed in traveling through the dungeon.

"Well, where is Xatu?" Eevee asked, looking around.

"There he is," Ali said and the duo ran up to him and he was staring at the sun.

"Isn't staring at the sun supposed to fry your eyes?" Ali asked, looking confused.

"I think so, but we gotta find a way to attract Xatu's attention," Eevee said, trying to think of something.

"I've got two ideas about how we can attract his attention," Ali said.

"Well, tell me," Eevee said, her curiosity attracted.

"We could tickle him, or we could tackle him," Ali suggested.

"I think I would go with the first one because it seems less violent to me," Eevee said as they approached the bird psychic type.

"Excuse me, you are Xatu, correct?" Ali asked but got no response.

"…" was all they got for an answer.

"Hello?" Ali said, moving in front of him waving a hand across his face still got nothing for a response.

"Maybe he doesn't hear us," Eevee said as she started nudging him in the side.

A few minutes later, Eevee gave up trying to attract his attention subtly and said, "It's useless, he can't hear us," she sighed.

"I don't know, maybe we should start tickling him," Ali suggested and Eevee nodded and started tickling him.

She was tickling him all over in hopes of finding his ticklish spot (if he has one) and forcing him into acknowledging their existence.

She kept trying, hoping that this would work but after a few minutes of tickling him, she gave up and moved back to Ali.

"It's useless, he won't respond," Eevee said hopefully.

"Well, I can't think…" Ali began but he heard laughter coming from Xatu as he burst out laughing from all the tickling that Eevee did.

"What the...?" Ali and Eevee said, looking surprised at what they had seen.

Xatu then let out a cry and startled Team Valor.

"Witness it…the sinking of the sun," Xatu said mysteriously.

"It's beautiful," Eevee said, looking at the sunset.

"Indeed, this place is very beautiful," Xatu said nodding in agreement.

"Wait, as much as I do like watching the sunsets, can we discuss the real reason that we are here?" Ali asked.

"Sorry Ali," Eevee said.

"You have figured out my identity, you are not of the ordinary sort," Xatu commented and Team Valor sweat dropped.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out who you…" Ali began but Xatu cut him off.

"You there," Xatu said, pointing at Ali.

"Who, me?" Ali asked, looking confused.

"Yes, you are not an ordinary Pokémon am I correct?" Xatu asked. "A human, correct?" he added.

This caught Ali and Eevee's attention as Xatu mentioned it.

"HUH? How can you tell that by looking at him?" Eevee asked, looking stunned at the inference.

"All day…I stare at the sun…unblinking," Xatu said.

"Isn't that supposed to ruin your eye sight?" Ali asked, frowning.

Xatu ignored him and continued with his explanation, "It gives me sight for all things be they the past, the present, or the future," Xatu explained.

"You can determine the past and the future by simply staring at the sun?" Eevee asked.

"Yes," he replied shortly turning to look at the pair.

"Well what does it tell you?" Ali asked.

"If you know anything about this, please just tell us," Eevee pleaded.

"Well I do know one thing for certain, you two would make a cute couple," he said, smiling slightly.

Ali sweat dropped and Eevee blushed when they heard those words.

"Now's not the time to be talking about the possibility of Ali and I being a couple," Eevee said blushing even more.

"I digress, anyway, this is Ali, he woke randomly woke up one day as a Pokémon and has no memories of his past as a human, nor how or why he turned into a Pokémon in the first place," Eevee explained and Xatu stared at them, giving his undivided attention and then looked back to the sun.

"The calamities of nature, they have been a lot recently, they are caused because the balance of the worlds have been upset," Xatu said grimly.

"But what does that have to do with Ali?" Eevee asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"I was getting to that," Xatu replied patiently and continued what he was saying, "Then there is you becoming a Pokémon," Xatu said, turning to Ali.

"So then…" Ali said, his voice trailing off.

"They are tied together, inseparably so," Xatu said.

"Are you saying that Ali becoming a Pokémon and the disasters are related in some way?" Eevee asked, hoping that all of this was false.

"What do you mean? What's Ali turning into a Pokémon have to do with the natural disasters?" Eevee demanded, looking somewhat angry at the explanation.

Again, Xatu did not give any answers to these questions.

"Why did you stop explaining?" Eevee said angrily.

"Eevee, you seem pretty interested in my past," Ali said slightly nervous because of that glare in her eyes.

"I want answers Ali," Eevee cried desperately.

"There are bigger concerns at the moment," Xatu said quietly and Team Valor gave Xatu their undivided attention.

"What kind of problems are we going to have to deal with here?" Ali asked.

"The world's balance, it must be restored," Xatu said, "Or the unthinkable will occur," he added.

"Huh? You gotta be kidding me!" Eevee exclaimed.

"But the world…the unthinkable is coming?" Eevee asked looking completely shocked.

"Everyday I see it, the same future befalling our world, I dread it, I keep hoping that it is false and there is some alternate future where we all live harmoniously," Xatu said grimly.

"Xa-Xatu," Eevee said.

"I fear it, the world's destruction," he said.

"The world's destruction?" Ali repeated.

"This is not happening, it can't be happening, it…can't," Eevee said hopelessly as she started to lose her balance and but Ali quickly caught her as to prevent her from falling.

A few feet away, Gengar was eavesdropping on Team Valor's conversation and had learned some new things that could possibly help him get revenge on Team Valor for what they did in that race.

"Keheh, well isn't that a surprise, that Ali is a human turned Pokémon, that's going to be useful! This should make things more interesting," Gengar said, laughing evilly as he left.

"What was that?" Ali asked, hearing Gengar's laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Eevee asked.

"I thought I heard someone laugh," Ali said, looking around.

"Must have been your imagination," Eevee said as she led the way back to the base.

"She's probably right," Ali muttered as he followed her back.

Eevee and Ali arrived at the base and started discussing what was going on with the world's balance.

"I still don't understand what I have to do with the world's balance being disrupted?" Ali said, looking confused.

"It's so vague and it makes no sense," Eevee said irritably.

"Looking into this won't make our lives any easier at the moment," Ali said as he turned to go to bed.

"Goodnight Ali," Eevee said.

"Goodnight Eevee," Ali replied and they both went to sleep.

**Well what do you think? I'm not sure what to think so I'll just end it there and hope that some sort of inspiration will hit me like a brick.**

**Anyway, read and review this and my Team Drive story if you haven't already.**


	12. The Legend and The Emerald Cup

**I haven't updated this story in who knows how long but I have a reason: I have a lot of homework, tests, quizzes, and EXAMS! AHHHHHH! Anyway, I those are my reasons and if you chose to accept them, then that's awesome, if not then oh well. Enough rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or any of its characters! (I sometimes wish I did though.)  
**

Chapter 12

The next morning, Ali woke up and started to think about the conversation that they had yesterday.

_I can't help but feel scared, what if I am the reason the world is being driven to oblivion _Ali thought miserably but decided not to convey his thoughts to his partner just because he didn't know for sure if he WAS the reason that world is facing a decisive oblivion.

He thought that since that there was no point of staying there, he decided that he should go outside and meet of Eevee because she happened to be awake earlier that he was today.

Ali went outside and found his partner there, looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Hi Eevee, what's going on?" Ali asked, looking at her nervously.

"Nothing, let's keeping doing good! Well actually," Eevee began as she started to fidget slightly.

"What is it?" Ali asked, encouraging her to ask.

"That conversation yesterday with Xatu, what do you think of it?" Eevee asked.

"That's a vague question, care to give some details," Ali asked, tilting his head.

"Well are you worried about it?" she asked apprehensively.

"I am a bit worried about it," Ali admitted, "I've also been thinking about it a lot earlier this morning," he added and Eevee stared at him briefly.

"I figured that it might bother you, Xatu said that there was a connection between the world's balance being upset and you became a Pokemon," Eevee said.

"Well, I've been thinking about that too but I know that you probably have more to say so let's here it," Ali said as she nodded and continued to speak.

"And its because of the world's upset balance and the natural disasters that have been happening lately and more than anything, Xatu said that the world will be destroyed if the balance isn't restored in time, I want to do something about it...but there's something I don't understand," Eevee said moving closer to Ali.

"What is it?" he asked curiously as he watched her movements.

"The world's balance, what is it? Ali, do YOU know what the world's balance is?" she asked.

"I don't know anything about it because if I did, we'd have already done something about or be in the progress of doing something about it," Ali said.

"That's true and you would have told me straight off if you did know something, right?" she asked meekly.

"Of course," he replied, smiling at her and she blushed again.

"I can't imagine what the world's balance is about and to be honest, I have no idea what we should or could do to try to stop it. I guess we'll just have to do what we can to help the Pokemon caught in the disasters," Eevee said and Ali nodded.

"Let's get ready so we can head out," Ali said and the duo ran to Pokemon square to get the gear that they needed to start rescues.

Team Valor went to all the shops and got a few items that will be very helpful for their rescues as they still had plenty of jobs that they could do.

As they finished, Eevee noticed something at the center and pointed this out to Ali and went over to ask.

"Yeah, I'm kinda shocked," Lombre said.

"I always thought that it was just a silly legend," Snubbull said, nodding in agreement.

"But could it really be true?" Bellsprout asked, finishing Snubbull's sentence, "Because if it is, I have a hard time believing it," he added.

"I hope not but it could be a possibility," Lombre said grimly.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ali asked as they walked over to the chattering trio.

"Have you heard of the Ninetales Legend?" Lombre asked, turning to look at them.

Ali and Eevee looked at each other and shook their heads.

"You don't know?"Snubbull said, looking surprised.

"I'm to surprised because hardly anyone believes it to be true in the first place," Bellsprout said reasonably.

"Care to tell us a little about it?" Ali asked and Lombre nodded.

"All I remember is that it was about if you grab one of Ninetales' tails then you will be cursed for one thousand years," Lombre replied.

"Whoa, a thousand years," Eevee said, looking surprised.

"All this time, everyone thought it was a legend, but lately there have been rumors going around saying that the legend might be true," Snubbull said.

"It's only a legend so I wouldn't give it too much credit or belief if I were you," Bellsprount said.

"If you want to learn more about the Ninetales Legend, go talk to Whiscash, you can find him in his pond over there," Lombre said, gesturing to the path to the pond.

"That's sounds pretty interesting, I'm gonna go learn more about this legend," Ali said as he ran to the pond.

"Ali, wait up!" Eevee shouted as she ran after him.

They ran to the pond and saw Whiscash swimming lazily around in the water.

"Excuse me," Ali called and Whiscash caught sight of them and chuckled.

"Hello, what are your names?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'm Ali and this is Eevee," Ali said, introducing himself and his partner.

"So, how may I help you today?" Whiscash asked pleasantly.

"I was hoping that you could tell us about the Ninetales Legend," Ali said hopefully.

"Of course, I would be glad to tell you about it," Whiscash said as he got himself in a more comfortable position and gestured to Team Valor to sit down and make themselves more comfortable.

"Let me see if I can remember this, ah yes, here we go, there once was a Pokemon named Ninetales. Now Ninetales as the name implies had many tails, nine of them if I recall correctly. Anyway, all of them were imbued with psychic power. It was said that anyone so foolish to grab one of Ninetales' tails would be cursed for one thousand years," Whiscash explained.

"Is it possible to break the curse?" Eevee asked.

"I honestly can't remember, but anyway there was someone who was foolish enough to grab one of the tails, and it was a human" Whiscash said grimly and Ali and Eevee exchanged a surprised glance before turning to look at him once more.

"Let me guess, he was cursed?" Eevee asked and Whiscash chuckled.

"You are half correct, normally if anyone grabs a tail, then they are automatically subjected to the thousand year curse. However, as Ninetales cast the curse, a Pokemon named Gardevoir took the human's place and sacrificed herself to the curse," Whiscash said sadly.

"Why would that Pokemon, Gardevoir do that for the human?" Eevee asked.

"To Gardevoir, that person was her partner, there exist strong bonds between humans and Pokemon," Whiscash said.

"Ok...so aren't there good humans and bad ones too?" Eevee said as she glance over at Ali.

"Correct, taking pity on Gardevoir, Ninetales asked the human, _do you wish to save her_? But the human had already abandoned the poor Gardevoir and fled," Whiscash said.

"That's terrible!" Eevee shouted and hoped that the human in the legend was not Ali.

Whiscash continued the tale and said,"Ninetales became disillusioned with the human and made this prediction: _That human will die one day and then be reborn as Pokemon_."

"What, that human will become a Pokemon!" Ali exclaimed.

"Correct,_ now when that human becomes a Pokemon, the world's balance will be upset_, and that's how the legend ends," Whiscash said as Ali and Eevee stood there with their eyes wide with a very apprehensive stare.

"Do you find it interesting?" Whiscash asked, only for his words to fall upon deaf ears because Team Valor was still stunned about the legend that they had just heard.

Eevee looked really sad and Ali looked really nervous while Whiscash chuckled and said, "Ahahaha, you found my tale so interesting that you are at a loss for words?" He then caught sight of their apprehensive expressions and said, "There is no need to wear such serious expressions, certainly there are some rumors saying that it might be true but I assure that this legend is nothing more than folklore."

Whiscash started laughing and said, "If you wish to hear my tale again, please do not hesitate to come and ask" as Ali and Eevee thanked him and started to walk back to Pokemon square.

"Hey, Ali?" Eevee said, turning to face him.

"Hm?" he replied, turning to face her.

"Yeah, you wanna call it a day?" She suggested.

"We haven't really done anything and its still pretty early," Ali said gesturing around.

"I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get motivated after hearing the legend, I'm going to go and get some rest, see you later," she said as she went to the base and went to bed.

"Okay," Ali said with a shrug and explored Pokemon Square on his own.

"What's this?" Ali asked, looking at a flyer that landed at his feet and he picked up and began to read.

"The Emerald Cup is coming up so get registered!" is what the Flyer said along with pictures of Pokemon that were in combat.

"This could help me get back on my feet and get me motivated," Ali said as he ran to the coliseum and signed up.

"I see that your female friend isn't with you today," Machop commented as Ali registered.

"Yeah, she's a bit sad but she's asleep right now and trying to figure things out," Ali replied.

"That's a shame, anyway, this cup is set up a little differently and this how we are going to do it since you are the only competitor in the cup," Machop said.

"What do I have to do?" Ali asked.

"Well it's actually very straightforward, you basically have to just not get knocked out in the span of one minute or knock out the rival team, the trick is timing in this type of thing," Machop said.

"That's sounds like fun, let's do it," Ali said as Machop grinned and led him to where his first foes were stand and it was a fairly simply match because they were merely at a type disadvantage.

"That was easy," Ali commented as a he dodged another attacking the time limit was up and Ali won!

Ali swept through the other eight matches easily because he is amazing and made it to the final round.

It was him against some random Ghost types, the coliseum was getting darker so that must have met that sun was going down so Ali had to finish the battle quickly so he could talk to Eevee.

"Take this," he said, spinning his tail and sending the Shadow Ball right back at them and KO'd one in a hit.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Ali said, so they created small Shadow Balls and merged them into one big one that they fired and it was moving too fast to block or to dodge so Ali had to take it head on and it hurt--a lot.

"Ouch," he said as he quickly recovered as fired a flamethrower and knocked out another as the one minute was up and Ali had made and therefore was the winner of the Emerald Cup. Machop had handed him the cup and a some more Poke for their adventures because they wanted as much as possible should something happen and they might need it.

Ali grinned as he left the stadium with the cup and money in hand and he quickly put the money in the bank and carried the cup back home.

Eevee was sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes, it looked like she was crying for who knows how long. She turned to see Ali enter the base and gape at her.

He quickly set down the cup and sat down opposite her and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Ali," she said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking confused.

"I started doubting you, just a little but I'm not going to worry anymore because you are a friend above all others and a friend that I'd never again and so I'm not going to let you leave me...ever," Eevee said as Ali listened intently.

"I started doubting myself too, I wondered if I was or am the reason that the world is being driven to ruin maybe--" Ali said but Eevee cut him off by embracing him from behind.

"Ali, let's do good tomorrow," she whispered into his ear and he nodded as she took noticed up the bright green cup.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, looking at the cup.

"Oh, there was a tournament today and I won," Ali said proudly.

"That's so cool, why didn't you tell me?" Eevee asked, pouting slightly.

"There wasn't enough time and even if there was, you said that you wanted to rest and what right did I have to deny you that?" Ali explained and Eevee smiled.

"Tell me more," she said as she sat down and listened intently to Ali's story about the Emerald Cup.

"Ali, next time there's a cup, tell me, because I want to compete too," Eevee said and Ali nodded as he put the cup on a pedestal and walked back towards her.

"Feeling better?" he asked and she nodded as he lifted her into his arms and put her in bed as he went over to his own and leapt on it and fell asleep while Eevee giggled.

**What do you think? I hope I did a good job writing this chapter because it has been almost a month since I started writing this. Since I feel bad about it, I'll probably write another chapter later today, MAYBE. You guys should read and review this because it would make me happy and make write the next chapter sooner. Read and Review!**


	13. Ali's Departure

**Wow, two chapters in one day? That's a record, not really but that's still really good. I hope you like it and remember the three R's. Read. Review. Recommend. Well I'm not going to ask you guys to recommend it but I think that you should read and review at least. Enough of my stupid rants. ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon because if I did then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?**

Chapter 13

Ali and Eevee were fast asleep and Ali had a very interesting dream that night. Eevee on the other had was dreaming about future adventures and romances between her and Ali and also sorts of random stuff.

**Ali's Dream sequence:**

_Again? _Ali thought as he looked around at the white room that represented the realm of dreams.

_I've been having these quite often the more I think about it. Every time, I see a silhouette, I wonder who he or she might be? _Ali thought as he looked around, hoping to find some sign of trying to find the silhouette.

Ali caught sight of the silhouette again and heard it trying to communicate it to him, _Whoever it is, it seems like they are trying to tell me something, I can't make it out but it is clearly than before but I'm not immediately sure what it is saying, I'll try talking to it._

Ali cleared his throat and then said, "Hello? Please tell me. Who, who are you?"

He waited for a few seconds before receiving a clear reply and it said, "I am...I am Gardevoir."

"G-GARDEVOIR!" Ali said, looking shocked.

"I'm so glad, finally...I finally get to meet you...face to face," she said, walking towards him and he slowly moved back as to maintain the distance between them.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she looked at him with a mix of curiousity and apprehension.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised, that's all," Ali said, trying to reassure her as well as himself.

Gardevoir blushed at his comfort took his hand in hers and she turned to face him and Ali said, "Finally we meet? You mean you knew before I turned into a Pokemon? What do you know?"

"I am your..." she said but she started to fade away.

"Oh wait. Just a little longer. I wanted to know more about my past...No...she's fading away," Ali said as the grip on his hand disappeared.

"We will meet again, that's a promise," Gardevoir said as she vanished back into the darkness.

"Darn it, I really wanted to know what she was going to say," Ali said as his dream ended.

**End of Dream Sequence.**

Ali gasped as he woke with a start. _The Gardevoir from the legend, that couldn't have been...her...could it?_

"That was a weird dream," Ali said as stretched his arms and Eevee also woke up.

"What was a weird dream?" Eevee asked, turning to look at him.

"It was the same dream that I always had...but it was clearer than the last time," Ali replied.

"Was there something important that I should know about?" Eevee asked as she looked at him intently.

"Er...well there was a silhouette and I managed to see it more clearly and I was able to converse with it as well," Ali replied.

"Who was it?" Eevee asked hastily.

"I'm...I'm not sure," Ali replied, not being completely honest with her about it.

Eevee shrugged and turned away to start getting ready.

_If Gardevoir came to me, does that mean...I was her partner and the one that abandoned her when she got cursed by that Ninetales? Maybe that is the reason I turned into a Pokemon in the first place _He thought as dread started to sink into him. How would Eevee react, would she try to attack him? Would everyone else? Ali wasn't sure but he knew that he had to get out of here because he was putting his friends at risk.

"Ali...you don't look so good, you look a little pale," Eevee said, turning to look at him with a concerned look on her face as she took his hand in her paws.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she sat down, his hand still in her paws.

"It's nothing," Ali replied as Eevee wasn't convinced but she shrugged it off for his sake.

"Well anyways, as always, we gotta do our best for all the Pokemon who are in danger, " Eevee said and then added, "When I woke earlier, I had trouble sleeping so I went around Pokemon Square and I saw a massive commotion going on there, I wonder what might have happened."

_I've got a bad feeling about this _Ali thought to himself.

"Let's go see," Eevee said as she dragged him to Pokemon Square.

When they got there, there was nobody there.

"Where is everybody?" Ali asked, looking around.

"The town's atmosphere is different somehow, more...ominous, like something bad is going to happen," Eevee said apprehensively as she looked around.

"Look, everyone was gathered together in a circle, listening intently to the speaker.

"Hey! What's going on?" Eevee asked and Bellsprout turned to see them and he wore a surprised look on his face.

"Let me tell you, I was amazed that it was true!" Bellsprout cried.

"What was true?" Ali asked, dread seeping into him.

"The Ninetales legend! I didn't believe the rumors so you can believe that I was completely shocked when I found out," Bellsprout said.

Vulpix and Ninetales turned to Ali and Eevee standing there and said, "Ali, Eevee!"

"Vulpix, what's going on?" Ali asked as the fire fox approached them.

"That guy over there is trying to tell us something so be quiet!" Snubbull snapped as he turned back to listen.

"Huh? Who's talking?" Eevee asked as she and Ali moved to see Gengar talking to the crowd.

"Ge-Gengar!" Eevee shouted.

"So I went up to the Hill of the Ancients to talk to Xatu and that's when I saw it, it was shocking stuff I tell you! Keheh!" Gengar said to the crowd and realization hit Ali like a brick.

_Gengar was spying on us when we went to the Hill of the Ancients! Why did he do it though, maybe it was for revenge _Ali thought darkly.

"Shocking stuff?" Lombre repeated.

"This certain Pokemon was getting advice from Xatu. That Pokemon walked, talked, and acted like a normal Pokemon. But get this!" he said loudly as the crowd burst into fits of conversation about this latest piece of information turned back to listen to him once again.

"This Pokemon was originally human!" Gengar said dramatically as everyone gasped.

"It really existed, a human turned into a Pokemon," Snubbull muttered, looking surprised.

"Xatu told the human...that how the human became a Pokemon has a lot to do with how the world's balance is being upset," Gengar went on to explain.

"Wait a second...That's exactly like the Ninetales legend," Bellsprout said.

"Don't get shocked yet, there's more to it than that!" Gengar said, turning to Bellspout.

"You know how there have been natural disasters going on a lot lately? According to Xatu, the disasters are caused because the world's balance is being upset, and if the world's balance isn't restored soon, the unthinkable will happen, The world will come to an end, that's what Xatu said!" Gengar shouted to the crowd at this took them by surprise.

"Wh-What?" Vulpix said, .?docid=17788961

"The world...the unthinkable will happen?" Bellsprout said grimly.

"What will we do?" Ninetales asked.

"That Gengar, he's just trying to rile everyone up!" Eevee muttered angrily but only loud enough for Ali to hear.

"Now now everyone. No need to panic. Why I think that there is a way that we can solve this problem," Gengar said, a cruel smile forming on his face.

"Wh-What can we do?" Snubbull asked tentatively.

"It's actually very straightforward. If the reason that the world's balance is being upset is because of a human turning into a Pokemon then if we can find and eliminate the human turned Pokemon responsible for this than everything will return to normal, right?" Gengar asked eagerly.

"That actually makes a fair bit of sense," Kecleon commented.

"When you put it that way...maybe you're right," Bellsprout conceded.

"That human is a rotten coward that abandoned Gardevoir so that human can't complain if we got rid of them, isn't that right, Ali," Gengar said contemptuously as he turned to look at him.

"A-Ali?" Ninetales gasped as everyone turned to look at him with either looks of shock or anger.

"I-It can't be," Bellsprout said miserably.

"Is true Ali?" Snubbull asked disbelievingly.

"W-w-wait! There's a good explanation for this!" Eevee cried as she held Ali close to her.

"Quiet! We aren't asking you, we're asking Ali!" Snubbull snapped.

"Ali! So what is it! Are you really the human that was in the legend?!" Snubbull shouted.

"...I...don't remember," he said as he started clutching his head in mad desperation.

"Ali..." Eevee and Vulpix said in unison.

"Looks like you don't have anything to say in your defense, Ali," Gengar said.

"You have no proof that it was me," Ali countered.

"Did you not hear the speech that I made before?!" Gengar shouted.

"Yeah but Xatu never said how my becoming a Pokemon would affect the world!" Ali countered.

"I talked to him afterwards! He said that it would destroy it!" Gengar shouted, looking smug and Ali stared.

"That's how it is fellow Pokemon! Let's get rid of Ali and restore peace to the world!" Gengar said as he started to charge up a Shadow Ball and laughed.

The others started to fire attacks at him and Ali forced Eevee out of the way and took the attack.

"ALI! NO!" Eevee cried as she and Vulpix grabbed his unconscious form and dragged him away.

"What's gotten into all of you!" Eevee shouted as they kept attacking the unconscious body but they quickly dragged him to the base to get him some help.

"Serves him right!" Gengar shouted as Eevee and Vulpix dragged Ali's unconscious form away.

"That was a real shock, I didn't think that they would attack us like that," Eevee said as she treated his wounds.

"I know, but why did Ali not say anything in his defense?" Vulpix asked, looking confused.

"He told me that he couldn't remember anything from his human past when we first met," Eevee replied, blushing slightly.

Ali stirred and shot up and asked, "What happened?"

"You were attacked and Eevee and I treated your wounds," Vulpix said as she and Eevee hugged him.

"Ali, listen, why did you say anything in your defense?! You should have said that you weren't the human from the Ninetales legend!" Eevee said angrily.

"Eevee, listen for a second," Ali said, cutting her off.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked, the anger in her voice gone.

"Do you want to end the rescue team?" Ali asked monotonously as they both gasped.

"What kind of question is that?" Eevee demanded desperately.

"They are after me so if I leave, you will not be at risk, besides, maybe everything we've done, maybe it was all for nothing," Ali said hopelessly.

"Why would you say something like that, besides I won't let you leave me," Eevee said desperately.

"I have a bit of a confession to make about that," Ali admitted.

"Well, what is it?" Eevee asked.

"When I had that dream last night," Ali began and Eevee nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"The Gardevoir from the legend, she appeared in my dream and that makes me think that maybe I am the one who did it," Ali said hopelessly.

"I see...well that's a sucky excuse because I'm not convinced that the dream brought back your memories as a human and since that dream didn't bring back your memories, you don't know for sure what would have happened and besides..." Eevee said as tears came to her eyes.

"D-d-didn't we a-a-ag-g-gree th-that we'd be the b-best of f-friends?" she asked, her voice shook as she said these words. _Maybe something even greater _Eevee thought to herself.

"Eevee, of course we're best friends" Ali muttered turning away from her to hide his shame, "But that's precisely why I'm making this suggestion because I don't want you to get hurt from the mob of Pokemon that will definitely come after me," he .?docid=17788961

"Ali, I have faith in you, you know that, right?" Eevee asked and Ali nodded.

"So..." she began but Team BDG approached them from behind.

"Look out!" Ali shouted as he knocked her out of the way of a Flamethower and managed to evade it himself.

"What'd you do that for?" Eevee shouted as she stood next to him.

"After what happened in Pokemon Square, we had a meeting about how we should save the world and we arrived at this conclusion: you must vanish," Gallade said.

"I was hoping to avoid this," Blaziken said as her wrists flared up an Dragonite took to the sky.

"You're kidding!" Vulpix exclaimed.

"It really is unfortunate," Dragonite said, shaking his head.

"We will defeat you with all of our might," Gallade said as he ran up with a Leaf Blade that Ali dodged using a sprint in the opposite direction.

"Ali, we'll help!" Eevee and Vulpix said, firing a Hidden Power and Flamethrower respectively.

"Thanks!" he shouted back but Team BDG suddenly stood down.

"What's going on?" Ali asked.

"We will give you tonight," Gallade said curtly.

"Huh?" Vulpix said.

"Gather up all of your gear and get out of here, if you stay here tomorrow, other rescue teams will be on top of you and attack without hesitation," Gallade said monotonously.

"Anyone that goes with Nick will be considered an enemy," Dragonite said as Blaziken sighed for she didn't believe that Ali was really the one that was in the Ninetales legend.

"We will also join the hunt to be rid of you, should we ever meet after this, we will attack without mercy," Dragonite said as he stepped back.

"Gallade," Eevee said sadly as Gallade and Dragonite walked away but Blaziken stayed behind and watched them intently.

Blaziken approached Ali, knelt down to talk to him at eye level as Eevee and Vulpix stared at her with a lot of jealousy in their eyes and facial expressions but neither Ali nor Blaziken noticed.

"Best of luck to you," she whispered as she hugged him like a mother would her child and ran after her teammates.

"What...just happened?" Ali asked, looking confused.

"I have no idea," Vulpix said.

"Ali...Blaziken and her team ,though they had a different way of showing it, have faith in you as well. Didn't I say it before? I'm not gonna worry anymore, whatever happens, I'll always be with you, physically and in your heart, even if we are attacked by other rescue teams I won't lose faith, besides what good would it do if you believe in yourself?" Eevee persisted.

"She's right," Vulpix put in and Ali sighed.

"You guys, thanks really, but I think that this is a journey that I'll have to take on my own," Ali said as he grabbed a spare bag and packed the bare essentials that he'd need.

"Ali, is this really fair to me? And to all the other friends you've made here?" Eevee asked as it tore at her heart to watch him do it.

"Yes, because you won't be at risk," he said as he finished packing his stuff and set aside.

"At least spend one more night here with me," she pleaded and Ali agreed.

They fell asleep and when Eevee woke up, Ali was gone.

"No...please not that," Eevee muttered desperately as she looked for a sign that Ali was still here and she found a note _Eevee, thanks for the encouragement, I really needed it because now I can move forward without hesitation and once I can hopefully prove my innocence, I'll come back to you, I promise. - Ali._

__"Hi Eevee," Vulpix said quietly as she came to the base to find a distraught Eevee reading a note and when Vulpix saw it, tears started to come to her eyes but Eevee moved and started to pack her treasure bag.

"What are you doing?" Vulpix asked.

"I gotta go find him," Eevee said as she put it on.

"Can I come to?" Vulpix asked and Eevee agreed reluctantly and they set off to find Ali.

**What do you think? I promised that I'd post another chapter quickly so here it is. I hope you like it and read and review. Another question. Do you think that Eevee should evolve at some point during the quest and if so tell me in a review and give a reason. I don't care which one you choose just read and review. **

**Until next chapter, Sora532. (It's been a long time since I said that!)  
**


	14. Eevee and Vulpix's Chase: Ali vs Moltres

**Hooray! I'm updating again! Well anyway, I had an awesome idea on how to make this more mine and less derived from the game script. Here's where we are in the story in case you forgot, Ali has run away and Eevee and Vulpix are going to go after him. Read and Review you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of its characters!**

Chapter 14

**At Valor Team Base:**

"Ready to go?" Vulpix asked as she put on her defense scarf.

"Yeah, we'd better find him before the other rescue teams do," Eevee said with apprehension clear in her voice.

"Let's go," Vulpix said as she and Eevee left the base and went to search for Ali.

Suddenly they heard the voices of the Pokémon in the square shouting and cheering that they were ready to go and get rid of Ali.

"We'd better hurry," Eevee said as they quickened their pace.

**Meanwhile with Ali:**

"Wow, these fissures are huge!" Ali said as he looked around at the path that was full of fissures and trees that had fallen over. It made him sad that he couldn't do anything to help stop the disasters or at least save the distressed Pokémon that were unfortunate enough to get caught.

"The environment is out of control here too," Ali said sadly as he watched the forest burn and realized that there was a lake nearby so he made a makeshift hose and put out the fire but was careful enough not to let it hit him. It was a battle of fire vs. fire and after an hour of work, Ali's determination won out and the fire was put out.

"I just feel so useless because I'm on the run and there are so many Pokémon in need of rescue," Ali said, feeling really frustrated as he came to a cave.

"There he is, get him!" a voice shouted as Ali jumped in surprise.

"Come on, give me a break already," Ali muttered as he ran into Lapis Cave.

"Don't let him get away!" another voice shouted as they ran in after him.

**With Eevee and Vulpix:**

"I heard the rescue teams are closing in on Ali," Eevee said as they ran in a seemingly random direction.

"How do you know for sure?" Vulpix asked as she quickly followed her.

"My hearing," Eevee said simply as she kept running until they reached a cave.

"Do you think that they all went in there?" Vulpix asked, looking scared at the thought of going into the cave.

"Yes," Eevee said firmly as she and Vulpix proceeded into the cave.

**With Ali:**

"AAAAAAHH!" Ali cried as the mob chased him through the cave, firing random attacks at him.

"Perish!" they shouted as fired more attacks and Ali kept running until he reached a fork and since it was dark he just followed his heart and picked the center one while the other took the left fork.

"Did I manage to shake them off?" Ali asked as he looked around as he exited the cave.

"Looks like I did," Ali said as he breathed a sigh of relief and slowed down his pace but kept moving briskly all the same.

Suddenly he heard more shouts and Ali gasped as he quickened his pace and saw a huge volcanic mountain.

"How did they find me?" Ali asked as he kept running.

"He's heading for Mt. Blaze!" One Pokémon exclaimed.

"What! He's insane, no one's got a chance up there!" another put in.

**Back with Eevee and Vulpix:**

"I'm glad we made it out of there," Vulpix said as she breathed a sigh of relief as they left Lapis Cave.

"Me too," Eevee said as she noticed a crowd of pokemon running towards them.

"Quick hide!" Eevee shouted as they ran past yelling that didn't stand a chance at Mt. Blaze.

"What was that about?" Eevee asked, looking confused.

"Something about Mt. Blaze, I think," Vulpix said, looking confused as well.

"Maybe Ali went there and that put a bunch of them off because of type disadvantage," Eevee said with realization dawning on her face as she thought slightly desperately _Ali, you are clever, human or Pokémon. I really want to see you again. _

"Let's go check it out!" Vulpix said cheerfully as she and Eevee ran towards Mt. Blaze with hopes of reuniting with Ali there.

**With Ali:**

"Whoa, I didn't know I can walk on lava," Ali said, as he kept moving through the substance without being burned or hurt in anyway.

"I wonder if I managed to shake off my pursuers yet," Ali said to himself as he reached a clearing and decided to take a break.

"I wonder what Eevee is doing?" Ali said to himself as he sat down and began to think wistfully of her.

_Knowing her, she'll probably try to find me and convince me to let her come with me_ he thought and he couldn't help but feel touched that she could potentially be doing something like that for someone like him.

"Better get back to scaling this mountain," Ali said as he got to his feet and made sure that he had everything that he needed to keep going.

"Guess that's it," Ali said as he left the clearing to scale the upper half of the mountain, which he did relatively quickly because the fire types there saw him as a friend.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to the top?" Ali asked a resident Pidgeot who happened to live on the mountain, which Ali thought was rather odd.

"Oh yes I do," she replied dreamily as Ali grinned.

"Could you show me the way?" Ali asked hopefully and she nodded her agreement and led the way to the summit.

**Meanwhile with Eevee and Vulpix**:

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Eevee cried as she dodged another Flamethrower from another Slugma.

"Where are they all coming from?" Vulpix demanded, looking incredibly annoyed that these fire types keep attacking them.

"They live here so it's no surprise that they just want to defend their territory," Eevee reasoned.

"That makes sense," Vulpix conceded and then added, "I still don't like it though," and this made Eevee laugh and Vulpix looked rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry Vulpix but I couldn't help it," Eevee said as she caught her breathe when something caught her attention.

"Hey, how'd we reach a clearing so fast?" Eevee asked, looking around.

"We did? I guess we were distracted by each other," Vulpix said with a smile.

"Time flies when you're with friends," Eevee said happily as they sat down to take a short break when something caught Eevee's attention.

"Vulpix, I think I smell Ali's scent!" Eevee exclaimed as she got back to her feet.

"Really? Let's go!" she cheered as they started to run towards the summit.

**Back with Ali:**

"This is the farthest I can take you," the Pidgeot said dreamily as she flew away.

"Thank you for your help!" Ali shouted to her and she smiled at him as she flew.

"The lava flow is much higher than normal, I bet this has something to do with the natural calamities," Ali said as he looked around to see that it was indeed much higher than normal.

"I guess I better keep moving, I can't afford to spend too much time in one place," Ali said as he made to move forward but was stopped by a voice and the lights dimming.

"Halt," a voice said tersely.

"Who's there?" Ali asked, looking around.

"I can hear the mountain screams, it's shrieking in pain, someone is causing Mt. Blaze to writhe in agony," it continued.

"How is that possible?" Ali asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

The voice completely disregarded the question and continued, "Is it you?"

"Huh? Is it me?" Ali repeated as he began to think.

"That's why I came to scale this mountain and hopefully continue my quest, was it I who truly caused disasters here as well as everywhere else?" he asked as continued to ponder the idea.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Ali demanded, looking around for the source of the voice.

"The mountain's rage is my rage!" The voice declared as a bird swooped down and tried to have a go at him but missed, just barely.

"Who-Who are you?" Ali asked, looking really surprised.

"I am Moltres, the warrior of fire!" he declared boldly.

"I see, so will you let me pass?" Ali asked politely and Moltres sweat dropped before he said, "No, there is no forgiving those who have befouled the mountain. En Garde!"

Lava started to overflow the summit and go anywhere Moltres wanted it to go plus there was a huge firewall that prevented Ali from escaping.

"That's cheap!" Ali shouted as he got into a stance ready for battle, fully aware that he was at a huge disadvantage because he was beat from climbing the mountain and it didn't help that this was a fight that he had to face on his own.

"I've got powers so of course I'm gonna use them!" Moltres said as the summit was on fire!

"OK, first things first," Ali muttered as he jumped Moltres's latest attempt at attacking him and landed on his back

"Get off me!" Moltres shouted as he forced Ali off and he fell really fast but managed to recover and get away safely.

"How am I gonna get rid of the lava on the floor?" Ali muttered, trying to think and he came up with an idea that he hoped would work.

"Gotcha now!" Moltres said as he fired a Flamethrower, which Ali dodged with a roll and leapt onto Moltres's back once more and maintained a strong grip on his neck with one hand while doing a series of slashes with the other.

"Just as I thought," Ali said with a smirk as he noticed the Lava receding and the fire also being diminished.

"It's over!" Moltres shouted as he glowed and fired a powerful Heat Wave that was a direct hit and sent Ali crashing into the ground and knocked out.

"That's what you get for trespassing here," Moltres said smugly as he turned to fly away but he heard a grunt and was surprised to see Ali getting back to his feet with a bright orange aura surrounding him, giving him strength to continue battling.

"I…won't give up," Ali panted as he struggled to stay standing.

"You're courage is admirable but it ends now," he said as he flew really fast and failed to crash into Ali.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Ali said as he slashed his underside and stunned him and quickly did a Slash combo, which allowed him to even the playing field.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but time for a good finisher!" Ali said boldly as he powered up his Dragon Rush and charged at Moltres while he was down and won!

Ali was dead tired from the battle as well as the damage and falls that he had while he was fighting the fiery legendary and he barely had enough strength to remain upright.

"We're not done yet!" Moltres shouted as he recovered.

"Wait, I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm here because I was chased. You have to realize that there has been mayhem and disasters going around everywhere, not just here, but now I'm a fugitive so I can't do anything to help out because they'll just come after me no matter what I do," Ali said sadly.

"Do you say that with sincerity and honesty in your heart?" Moltres asked briskly.

"If you don't believe me, look in my eyes and tell me if there is a sign of trickery in them," Ali said as Moltres stared into his eyes and found no trickery or darkness in them.

"…Fine…I trust that you are not lying to me," Moltres said curtly.

"You may pass, get through Mt. Blaze and promise me something," Moltres said.

"What's that?" Ali asked apprehensively.

"Find the source of the natural disasters and stop them," Moltres said firmly.

"Absolutely, you have my word," Ali said firmly.

"I will hold you to your word," Moltres said as he cried and took off.

"Ok," Ali said as he watched him fly off.

_I wonder how Eevee and Vulpix are doing? I sure hope they are okay. _Ali thought as he began to blush as he began to think about his partner as he proceeded to leave Mt. Blaze.

"Wow, I walked really far, but I feel really lonely without Eevee by my side," Ali said, a little sadly as thought about all the adventures and fun times he and the evolution Pokémon have shared.

"The view is amazing, I wonder if anyone would have been able to catch up to me, there's always Team BDG and Eevee if she chose to join the chase to get rid of me," Ali thought sadly but remembered the hug Blaziken gave him before he left to start life as a fugitive.

He was so busy reminiscing that he hadn't noticed that he had arrived in a new area and this area was covered in snow and ice.

"I wonder how long my fire will last he-" Ali said but stopped when he noticed a Pokémon with a white fur coat and a navy blue horn and claws.

Ali made to approach it but it fled and left Ali looking awed.

"What…was that?" Ali asked as he looked at the path that the Pokémon had taken.

**Back with Eevee and Vulpix**:

"It's a good thing that we have fur to keep us warm," Vulpix said as Eevee started to run faster.

"I smell it, Ali's scent, it's stronger! He must be close by!" Eevee cried as Vulpix quickened her pace and tried to keep up with Eevee.

_I'm coming Ali, I won't let you leave me behind again _Eevee thought as she ran towards the bearer of that scent with as much vigor as she could possibly muster.

**With Ali:**

Ali was cursing the fact that he was a reptile and that he was cold blooded. He felt his eyes droop and the flame on the tip of his tail start to fade as he fell into the snow unconscious.

"No…no…I can't fall now…I've come so far," Ali said and the last thing he remembered seeing were a set of cream paws in front of him before he was knocked out.

**What did you guys think? I must say that I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out and I really want to just write the next one as well but I have to write my other stories as well so this one will have to wait. Read and Review!**

**Sora532 out!**


	15. Reunion: Glaceon and Vulpix vs Articuno

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Please read and review as they do make my days more bearable or enjoyable depending on what happened. Not much more to say now so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of its characters. (Wish I did sometimes).**

Chapter 15

Ali was currently asleep and the mysterious Pokémon that had saved his life was out gathering berries to help him get back.

"Huh? Where…am I?" Ali asked as he looked around at the cavern that they were in, it was like any other cave except that there was a fire that was going and he felt better after what happened.

_All I remember is seeing a set of paws in front of me before I passed out _Ali thought as he recalled the event.

"Ah, you're awake, that's a relief," a voice said and Ali turned around to see a Pokémon he had never seen. It had a blue head, sky blue fur with blue paws.

"Who are you?" Ali asked.

"I'm Glaceon, who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm Ali," he said courteously, holding out a hand for her to shake and she put her paw in his hand and they smiled.

"How'd I get here?" Ali asked, looking around.

"I was just taking a stroll through the area and I saw you unconscious on the ground so I brought you here so you could rest," she explained.

"Really? Thanks," Ali said gratefully.

"Sure, but it was no trouble, in fact I kinda enjoyed nursing you back to health," Glaceon said as she drew closer.

**With Eevee and Vulpix:**

"I lost the scent!" Eevee cried as she stopped running.

"WHAT!" Vulpix cried as they sat down in the snow.

"We're gonna have to find a shelter," Eevee said, looking around and noticed that a blizzard whipped up.

"I found a cave!" Vulpix announced as she used a low grade Flamethrower to remove the snow and revealed a hidden cave that made both Pokémon jump for joy but that elation was short-lived because Ali was not with them so that brought down their morale a little bit.

"I sure hope he's okay," Vulpix said sadly.

"He's Ali, he's not giving up that easily," Eevee said as she remembered all the good times that she had with him.

_I really do hope that your okay, Ali _Eevee thought as she and Vulpix slept as close the fire as possible.

**With Ali: (Ali's POV)**

"I'm very gratefully that you would do something like for me," I said, looking at Glaceon as she drew closer.

"It was like I said, I kinda enjoyed doing it," she said to me and her face was not far from mine.

"Why's that?" I asked, trying to subtly create some distance between the Ice Fox Pokémon and I.

"Hardly anyone ever comes up here ever," Glaceon said sadly.

"So basically you were hoping that I would be able to cure your loneliness," I summarized.

"Yeah," she muttered sadly.

"I see, well, I'm currently on the run so I can't really help you with that," I said and that made her sad.

"Can I at least make a sculpture of you to remember you by?" Glaceon asked me hopefully. "Ali, you're the first visitor I've ever had in a really long time," she added desperately and I began to think about the situation.

After a moment of thought, I agreed so she dragged into a back room and started work and a few minutes later, she finished and I had to say that she was a wonderful artist.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to a Froslass and a Leafeon.

"Froslass was my best friend until she suddenly vanished one night," Glaceon said as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to offer the best comfort that I could provide and the best I could do is give her a hug and that seemed to help stop her from crying anymore than she already did and I sighed in relief.

"What about the Leafeon?" I asked curiously.

"She was attacked by someone and then a rescue team saved her and I haven't talked to her ever since," Glaceon replied as I patted her on the back.

"That's a really good story," I said and Glaceon thought of something else that was completely random.

"Ali, where are you going to go now?" Glaceon asked as Ali made to leave.

"I gotta go prove my innocence to the Pokémon at the square and then I'll go back to being a rescue team member along with my partner," I told her. "Why do you ask?" I added.

"Just curious," she said hastily, in hopes of covering her mistake by adding, "Oh, so you are a part of a team? Who's the partner?"

"She's an Eevee and she's really nice," I said as I began to think about what she could be doing at the moment.

"Well since you are going it alone, may I come along? I can guide you through the Frosty Forest and help you take on any challenges that you may face along the way," Glaceon asked hopefully and I didn't think twice before I accepted.

"Great, let's go!" I said as she took the lead and guided me to Frosty Forest.

With Vulpix and Eevee: (Eevee's POV):

"I think the blizzard stopped for now," I said as I poked my head through the wall of snow that had appeared as we slept.

"Great, now we can continue searching for Ali," Vulpix said but suddenly caught sight of something.

"Who's there?" Vulpix asked as she got into a fighting stance but the stranger quickly fled from the scene.

"What…was that?" I asked, looking confused.

"I think it was a Pokémon, but…did I just imagine it?" Vulpix asked.

"No because I saw it as well, there was definitely someone there," I replied firmly enough for Vulpix to believe me.

"Well what would they be doing here of all places?" Vulpix asked and I sighed.

"There aren't that many Pokémon in the area, which means that there is probably plenty of food around here," I explained.

"There is always the possibility that the food could be easily frozen at this point," Vulpix pointed out and I nodded in agreement as this was a legitimate point that had to be addressed sooner or later.

"No point wasting time, let's go!" I shouted as we ran into Frosty Forest.

**With Ali and Glaceon: (No one's POV):**

"Wow, the trees are really coo," said Ali as he looked around at the new sights around him as Glaceon giggled.

"You must be easily impressed, Ali," Glaceon commented, trying and failing to stifle her giggling.

"I can't help it because I've been on the run for a long time that I can't help but feel a little safe here because there is hardly anyone here," Ali said thoughtfully.

"I see," Glaceon thought as she began to think as she continued to guide him deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I think we should take a break for a bit," Ali suggested and Glaceon nodded agreement as they sat down and Ali noticed a chest right across from so he stood up and couldn't help but feel a little sad that Eevee wasn't with him as he did these kinds of things but he opened the chest all the same to reveal an updated map as well as some healing items and money that they could use for who knows what.

"Glaceon, do you know how much farther we need to go until we are out of the forest?" Ali asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure that we're are three quarters of the way done so it shouldn't take us that long, besides, I'm not exactly a bad fighter," Glaceon added with a smile.

"That's true," Ali said as he remembered some of the more intense encounters that they were in while exploring the area and remember how graceful Glaceon was when they were forced to fight, of course this is not to say that Ali was not graceful, Glaceon was more graceful, that's all.

"I think we should keep moving," Glaceon suggested as she and Ali got back to their feet and continued walking towards the grotto.

**With Eevee and Vulpix:**

"I think I have Ali's scent again," Eevee said eagerly as she quickened her pace and Vulpix quickly followed suit.

"I guess Ali must be close by?" Vulpix asked hopefully.

"Yeah, or his scent probably wouldn't be so strong," Eevee said thoughtfully as she continued to run and arrived at a clearing.

"I'm beat from all that running," Vulpix said as she sat down to catch her breath.

Eevee looked around to notice that there was an opened chest in the clearing and she wasn't stupid and her heart told her that was here not to long ago and they are on the right track to finding and reuniting with him.

"Vulpix, I think Ali's been through here not to long ago," Eevee said, pointing to the chest as well as the footprints that led away from the clearing.

"I can't believe that we didn't notice them before!" Vulpix exclaimed.

"Whose footprints are these?" Eevee asked as she noticed a second set of prints right next Ali's.

"Who knows," Vulpix said with a shrug.

_I hope its not another female _Eevee thought to herself as she kept walking.

**Back with Ali and Glaceon:**

"I think we made it to the farthest point," Ali said as he looked over the cliff and thought that he would hate to fall off this cliff.

"I think we'll be out if we get through this part, it shouldn't be too far, so let's go!" Glaceon announced as they made to start moving forward but were stopped by a voice.

"…….."

"Ali, did you hear that?" Glaceon asked him and he nodded.

"…Turn back, you may not pass any further," the voice said as the pair looked around for a sign of who was talking.

"Who's there?" Ali asked as he continued to look around.

"You are forbidden to proceed, if you continue to persist, then so be it," the voice continued.

"There's gotta be a catch," Ali said knowingly and voice chuckled.

"Indeed, and that is that you must defeat me!" the voice said as a light appeared and blinded the duo and once the light faded, a blue bird was right in front of them with a smirk on his face.

"Articuno!" Glaceon shouted as they got into a battle stance and ready to battle.

The battle started with Articuno using an Ice Beam to freeze the ground and it made it harder for Glaceon and Ali to move but Ali just slid across like a professional ice skater.

"Wow," Glaceon said in awe she watched Ali dodge the icy wind and she almost got hit by a Steel Wing if Ali had not warned her ahead of time so she managed to time Quick Attack well enough that she managed to evade the attack and get in some damage as well.

As Ali kept dodging, he fired a flamethrower that also was a direct hit, Articuno retaliated with a water pulse and that knocked Ali into the air but he managed to recover and continue sliding but he did take some serious damage and the water from the Water Pulse froze and it was really slowing him down and making him tired.

"Ali! Snap out of it!" Glaceon cried as she skidded over to him but Articuno stopped her with an Ancient Power and that was a direct hit and she slid back a few yards and Ali grinned as he fired a Flamethrower at close range and hit Articuno.

"I think we might win!" Glaceon said eagerly.

"Oh yeah?" Articuno challenged as he used Roost and healed himself.

"No fair!" Ali shouted.

All's fair in love and war," Articuno said with a smirk.

"I'm not giving up that easily," Ali said with a determined face as he readied his Fire Fang and was ready for whatever would happen next.

"We'll see about that," Articuno said as he flew high into the air and swooped down at blinding speed that Ali couldn't dodge and knocked him into the air.

"Freeze!" Articuno shouted as he used a Blizzard attack that covered Ali in snow and made him feel drowsy.

"Ali! Don't give up!" A voice cried and the next thing they saw is a Shadow Ball and a Flamethrower taking Articuno by surprise and it hit him hard.

"Looks like there are more reinforcements," Articuno said with a smirk.

"Ali, stay with us!" Eevee shouted as she shook Ali and he was quickly wide-awake.

"Eevee, Vulpix, how'd you find me?" Ali asked.

"You're wonderful scent, and your tracks," Eevee said as she blushed red as did Ali but no one could tell under his red scales.

"We can talk about this later, right now we have to defeat Articuno in order to proceed," Glaceon said, pointing towards Articuno as he used Giga Impact and forced Ali into the edge of a cliff and then used Ice Beam to freeze him solid and he was clear that he had a look of fear on his face as the cliff collapsed under his weight as well as the thick Ice that he was trapped inside of.

"ALI!" Eevee cried as she ran after him in hopes of catching him because she would hate to see what would happen if he hit the ground.

Vulpix and Glaceon turned their attention back to Articuno with rage in their eyes at the pleasure that he had on his face at his work and while he was distracted, Vulpix used a Flamethrower while Glaceon used an Ice Beam and they merged to create an even more powerful attack that took him by surprise and hit him right in the sweet spot and knocked him out.

**With Eevee: (Eevee's POV):**

I was running after Ali, I wouldn't let him leave me after all I went through trying to find him. He was trapped in ice and I had to save him before he hit the ground or else it would be curtains. Thankfully, I managed to beat him to the ground and I had to get up on my hind legs and caught him in my paws. I saw that terrified look in his eyes and it really scared the heck out of me.

"Ali," I muttered as I put him on my back and carried him up the slope that led to the cliff where we were all fighting Articuno and when I got there I saw Articuno was defeated and Glaceon and Vulpix looked rather pleased with what they had done.

**(A/N: At this point, everyone is reunited.)**

"Whoa, what happened?" I said, looking surprised.

"Oh Eevee, we just defeated Articuno while you were chasing after Ali, making sure that his life doesn't end too soon," Vulpix said as she looked at the frozen figure that was Ali that was on my back.

"Will you let us through the path now?" I asked him.

"No! I cannot allow your passage!" he declared.

"Why can't we pass, Articuno?" Vulpix asked desperately.

"The frigid forest's air, it has warmed considerably in recent times," Articuno explained.

"Warmed up?" I asked, but in my head I thought _I'm still freezing cold and Ali isn't much warmer but…_

"The flow of rigid air has been disturbed in the forest, snow has started to melt and that has never happened before, not even once. Then you appeared in the forest, is this not your doing?" he asked as he got into a stance again much to everyone's annoyance.

"I'm telling you, our appearance in your forest and the temperature getting warmer as well as the snow melting are a mere coincidence, please Articuno, here us out!" I cried desperately.

"It isn't our fault the snow started melting here. It's not just here as well; there have been natural calamities going on everywhere right now," Vulpix said and then added, "The forest's frigid air would have been affected regardless of whether we had come here or not!"

"Is that all? Am I seriously expected to believe that?" he asked incredulously as he readied an attack and all the females screamed.

"Enough of your foolish talk! Prepare for your end!" he shouted but in a burst of light, a voice said, "Stop it!"

"A-Absol!" Articuno said, looking shocked but quickly regained his composure.

"There is nothing false in what they said," Absol said grimly as he glanced at the group and back to Articuno. "Calamities are indeed occurring in nature everywhere and there is probably a calamity happening as we speak," he added as an afterthought.

"I-Is that true?" Articuno asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yes, as you know, I have the ability to sense natural disasters. The calamities that are taking place are of a special nature, I have never seen nor felt it before," Absol said grimly.

"………….I see, so there are calamities all over the place and not just here," Articuno said as he began to think and then said, "Fine, I will choose to believe your words. You may pass," he said.

"Thanks Articuno," I said happily.

"However," Articuno began and we all gasped in surprise.

"What?" Vulpix asked nervously.

"You must attempt to prevent the spread of the calamities that are taking place all over the place. I'm counting on you!" he said as he readied himself for flight.

"We promise Articuno," I said firmly and he nodded approval as he flew off.

"That was way to close for comfort," Glaceon said as we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. You really saved us back there," Vulpix said happily but Absol did not respond immediately.

"Rather than saying thanks to me. Focus on stopping the calamities before they worsen," he said grimly and we all groaned because we were still on the run, except for Glaceon and Vulpix.

"If they are not stopped, worse things will happen. My instincts tell me so," he explained as he caught sighed of the exasperated faces looking at him.

"That's a problem," Glaceon said sadly.

"I sensed the terrible power of the natural calamities and I was led here by my feelings of foreboding…"

"What should we do?" I asked.

"…I think that it would be best if we combined forces…I will join you," he said and this took all of us by surprise except for Ali because he was still frozen but I hoped that being close to me may have helped thaw him out a little bit.

"Huh? Really?" Vulpix exclaimed, looking surprised, but again, who could blame her, I was also surprised at his declaration to join us.

"Really, to put an end to the natural calamities is absolutely critical. I will lend you my powers," he said.

"Thank you Absol," I said happily as I jumped for joy but was careful to keep Ali on my back without letting him fall from his position

"Come on, we'd better hurry," he said as he led the way out of the forest.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted as I made to run but Ali would slip so I had to walk.

"Would you like some help?" Glaceon offered as she slowed down for me to catch up to her.

"Yes please," I said and she took one of his arms and put around her neck and they managed to quicken their pace and saw Vulpix and Absol standing at the edge of the forest waiting for them.

"So, we can't get far without Ali," I said.

"We'll have to defrost him," Absol said as he led us to a cave and led us inside.

I noticed that my side was a little wet and I noticed that Ali was beginning to thaw and this made me feel much better about Ali's survival.

"I'm gonna make a fire," Vulpix said as she found some dry wood and ignited it with her Flamethrower. It was not as good as Ali's would have been but it was good enough for keeping us warm and more importantly, defrost Ali.

"Eevee, I think Ali is pretty much defrosted," Absol said as a day passed and I looked beside me to find Ali asleep and he was right, most of the ice was gone and he was breathing, it was short and inconsistent breaths but still breathing so I was really grateful for that.

"I think that Ali, will be fine once someone give him a massage," Absol said out of the blues and all the females stared at each other.

**What do you guys think? I must say that I was really pleased with how this story turned out. I got the part when Ali was frozen from the scene in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep where Xehanort uses Blizzaga on Ventus and drops him off a cliff. I think that I changed it a little bit but I think that it was really good so Read and Review!**


	16. Surprises with the Truth

**Okay, I've my new chapter all set and ready to go. So read and review so I can get some feedback. I don't really care about reviews anymore so I won't force you to do anything so with that out of the way, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of its characters. (I wish I did sometimes.)**

Chapter 16

All three females blushed when Absol proposed that one of them should massage Ali so that he could be back in good health.

"Whose gonna do it?" Glaceon asked with a blush on her face.

"I think it should be Eevee," Absol said with a nodded towards the brown fox as she stared at him and he walked up to her and whispered, "Don't pretend that you haven't had fantasies about this before." This made her blush bright red and he chuckled slightly.

"What if he wakes up while I'm doing it?" she asked apprehensively.

"He'll just think it's a good dream," Absol replied with a smirk.

"Uh…okay," she said hesitantly as she walked over to Ali shyly and put her front paws on her back and started to trace circles randomly across his back.

"Hello Ali," she said as she began her work.

"Why did you want Eevee to massage him?" Vulpix asked Absol.

"I don't know, she just seemed to have the most _enthusiasm _as a opposed to the two of you but you can help in your own way, just don't interfere because this a critical stage of his recovery," Absol said grimly.

"We promise," Glaceon and Vulpix said in unison and Absol nodded his head in approval.

_His scales are so smooth despite the ice and cold _Eevee thought as she continued working on releasing the tension from his back when she suddenly felt a knot right underneath her paw.

_He's got a huge knot here! _Eevee exclaimed in her thoughts and pressed down on it as hard as she could and Ali coughed and his breathing hitched up again and became slightly more steady and frequent.

Eevee smiled with satisfaction as she flipped him over on his back and made sure that he was okay on the front.

_Ali must have been fighting with all his strength because he feels so strong from where I am. _Eevee thought with a blush as she applied force to his shoulders and released the tension from them.

Ali still felt really cold because he was still pretty blue so Vulpix came over and put her paws on Ali's hands and focused her heat into them and kept them there as he slowly started to grow warmer.

As Eevee kept massaging him and Vulpix held his hands in her paws and held them close as to keep them warm, Eevee came across another knot, but this time, it was close to a sensitive and when Eevee pressed on it really hard Ali began giggling and muttered, "…Eevee…"

Eevee paused, looking and feeling shocked while thinking _he's dreaming about ME! _

She smiled and massaged his arms and stayed in that position as long as possible for Vulpix had left, deeming that Ali's arms and hands were warm again.

The first thing that Ali became aware of was that there was something fluffy on his head and that perked his curiosity.

Everything felt rather fuzzy for him as he tried to recuperate from what happened back in the forest.

_Ugh...where am I? And what's this weight on my back?_ He thought as he continued to sleep.

The next thing he became aware of was that someone was breathing down his neck and rubbing his arms. _Someone's REALLY close but it does feel nice, Ahh my back feels so much better. I wonder who would do this for me. _

At that moment, Ali's vision cleared enough to see a brown ear tickling his face and the answer came to him as though a train just hit him.

Ali's partly opened eyes widened in shock _EEVEE! There is NO way that sweet shy Eevee would be THIS open!_

_Wait, this must be a dream! Yeah! That's it! _Ali thought with a satisfied smile as he closed his eyes once more.

Eevee had no idea how long she had been on top of Ali but she knew that it was long enough to know that she didn't want it to end.

"Eevee, what are you doing?" Glaceon asked as she watched her teammate wake up and stare around wildly and realize that she was on top of her love and started to blush a bright red as she hastily got off of him as Glaceon snickered slightly at the situation that her friend was in right now.

"Ali, you alright?" Vulpix asked as she turned to look at him as he got to his feet and stretched his arms.

Ali smiled as he said, "I feel great! I haven't felt that awesome in ages! What'd you do Vulpix!" he asked and Vulpix smiled at him before she said, "All I did was warm you up a bit, it was Eevee who was giving you a massage," as she gestured to Eevee standing next to him.

"Hey," she said, waving at him shyly.

Ali jaw-dropped as he gaped at her before shouting, "That was real!"

"Yep, she's really good, isn't she Ali," Absol said as Ali blushed red but his scales hid it really well.

"Thanks Eevee," he said as she smiled and lunged at him before he gave her a tight hug, or as tight as he could while he was stunned.

"C'mon, the mob might have caught up to us," Ali said as he got back to his feet and helped Eevee up to her's.

"He's right, we'd better go," Glaceon said as she led the way out of the cave and they proceeded to Mount Freeze.

"So what happened after Articuno froze me and I fell off that cliff?" Ali asked as they all turned to look at him with grim looks plastered on their faces.

"Well, here's what happened," Eevee said as she recounted what had happened during their battle against the legendary.

"Wow," Ali said, looking stunned as he listened intently to what happened while he was frozen.

"I still can't believe that Eevee, was good at massaging," Ali said as they kept moving towards Mt. Freeze.

"This is it," Glaceon said as she led them to the mountain.

"So what will you do now?" Ali asked as they all looked at her intently, I saw a huge group of ice types a bit back from here so I'm gonna go see if I can make friends with them," Glaceon said.

"I see, good luck and thanks for the help," Ali said as she smiled and left the group.

"Hey, there are two paths here," Vulpix pointed out as there were indeed to paths that would lead them to two places.

"How about we split up and check out both paths," Ali suggested.

"That's a good idea, I think that Absol and Eevee should go two the left path and Ali and I will go on the right path," Vulpix suggested eagerly.

"No, both groups should have a fire type, so how bout boys and girls?" Absol suggested and Eevee looked indignant. Shouldn't she have the right to be with her Ali now that she found him?

"Is it okay if I go with Ali?" Eevee asked hopefully.

"I don't think it'll really matter at this point," Ali said with a shrug but his heart was racing all the same.

"Okay then, let's go!" Eevee cheered as she dragged Ali towards the right back and Vulpix and Absol stared for a second, and walked off to the second path.

**With Vulpix and Absol:**

"What was that?" Vulpix asked as she felt a disturbance nearby.

"I think the ledge is going to collapse any second, we'd better hurry," Absol said as the path behind them crumbled and he and Vulpix quickened their pace as the path slowly began to widen and it was safe to assume that the pair could slow down and take a break.

"Thanks for the warning, I would have been toast if you hadn't warned me about the path close to collapse," Vulpix said with a smile while Absol merely ignored her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Absol asked, turning to face her and she fell anime-style and yelled, "You gotta be kidding me!"

**With Ali and Eevee:**

"Do you think Ninetales will be at the end of the path?" Ali asked his faithful partner who nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but my heart keeps telling me that Ninetales will be there so I'm just gonna follow my heart, it's what I did when I was looking for you after all and look how that worked out," she said with a blush as she subtly closed the gap between him and her.

"The more you think about it, the more it makes sense," Ali said as he put a hand over his own heart and began to think as the duo kept traveling with Eevee taking the lead and Ali following closely behind her.

"Hey, what's that light?" Ali said suddenly as he pointed towards an opening to the path.

"I think it's the opening that'll get us out of here and to the summit of Mt. Freeze!" Eevee gasped as Ali ran past her and she raced to try to catch up to him when suddenly, six ice types surrounded her.

"ALI!" she cried and he turned to see her surrounded.

"Eevee, look out!" Ali shouted as a large ice spear fell and Eevee saw and dodged it just barely but with grace.

One of them, a Sneasel ran up to her and tried to attack her but Ali quickly ran over and hit him with an Iron Tail and Eevee managed to take care of the other Ice types with ease as they weren't very powerful to start with in the first place.

"Thanks for the warning about the spear," Eevee said as she pointed to the shattered ice shards.

"Sure, I didn't want our adventure to end and besides, who's gonna be my partner in our rescue team?" Ali asked as Eevee blushed even though it was a friendly comment, not a romantic one.

"Let's go," Ali said as he led the way to the opening and the first thing they saw was Vulpix and Absol come out the path right next to them.

"Hey you guys!" Ali yelled as he waved and they immediately noticed and approached.

"Anything bad happen to you?" Absol asked Ali who nodded.

"Yeah, Eevee and I were ambushed near the exit but Eevee here managed to take them all out, what about you?" Ali asked the disaster Pokémon.

"We almost fell into an abyss, but all in all, we're okay," Absol said calmly and Vulpix growled indignantly.

"What happened?" Ali asked, turning to Vulpix who blushed slightly and said, "I'm just annoyed that he wasn't as affected as I was!"

"Absol is much older than you are so he has more experience than you do," Ali pointed out while she only nodded meekly while Eevee couldn't help but smile widely.

"C'mon, we're almost at the summit," Absol said as he led the way to the summit and a few minutes of walking and they made it to the top.

_What's going on? I feel kinda funny _Ali thought as he began to clutch his head in confusion.

"Ali? Are you okay?" Eevee asked as she put a paw on his back to help keep his balance.

_Finally…you have arrived _someone said.

_Someone's talking to me? Eevee? Vulpix? Absol? No…this voice is different from them…this voice is one that I've heard before_ Ali thought and then it hit him as an intangible version of Gardevoir appeared into their midst.

_You have arrived._

"Gardevoir?" Ali asked in a low tone as so no one could hear him.

"I've been waiting for you," she said with a smile.

"You…have?" Ali asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I am so glad! We finally get to meet!" she said cheerfully as the other three looked around, looking confused at the conversation that ensued.

"You're…what?" Ali asked, looking confused.

"Ali, who are you talking to?" Eevee asked curiously as she looked for a sign as to who he was talking to as it was certainly not them.

"I can't not be seen by others, I am visible only to you," Gardevoir said with a smile as she approached him.

"How much further?" Ali asked, watching her intently.

"You are already there, she is already expecting you so she'll be here any minute," Gardevoir replied as she held his hand with both of hers, well as well as she could without going through him.

"You're…fading away," he said sadly.

"Until we meet again," she replied monotonously.

"Hey Ali, Ali!" Vulpix and Eevee shouted in unison, which shook him out of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you zone out like that?" they asked simultaneously but Ali cut them off by saying, "We here, at the summit, Ninetales will be here at any moment."

Before anyone could ask how he knew that, they heard voices.

"There they are!"

"I've spotted Ali!"

"All right! I see them!"

"Who's there?" Ali asked as they turned to see Team BDG appear right in front of them.

"Gallade!" Eevee gasped.

"We've finally caught up with you, your fugitive act dragged us all the way out here," Dragonite said irritably.

"I didn't want for this to happen, but I don't have a choice, Eevee, Vulpix, please don't think badly of me," Blaziken said as she launched a Blaze Kick at Ali, which he dodged with a barrel roll.

"Ali! How about a one on one!" Gallade shouted as he readied his blade arms.

"Do I have a choice?" Ali said with a sigh as Gallade ran at him and he blocked it with his tail and forced him back a few inches while jumping his other blade arm and slashing him in the chest, which stunned him.

This was Ali's chance to get a good combo on him so naturally he went for it. The others tried to get in to help his or her respective teammate but Gallade had formed a barrier between himself and Ali from the rest of the Pokémon at the summit.

Gallade readied a Leaf Blade that knocked Ali into the air and he quickly recovered and managed to guard the Leaf Blade that was waiting for him when he landed and with one final slash, he knocked Gallade into the wall.

The wall vanished and both sides were panting with fatigue.

"Cease this senseless fighting at once!" a voice shouted and in a flash of light, a Ninetales appeared.

"MOMMY?" Vulpix asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to look at her daughter.

"That Vulpix is your daughter?" Dragonite asked, looking shocked.

"Yup," Vulpix replied.

"Cease this fighting at once, Gallade," Ninetales snapped as she turned to look at Ali and his friends and then said, "These four are here as my guests, I will not allow you to harm them, especially not my daughter!"

"Tell us Ninetales, who WAS the human from the legend? No, before that, was the legend itself a true event? Depending on your answer, I may have no choice but to eliminate Team Valor," Gallade said and Ninetales rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Whether anyone else considers the event real or not is something I really couldn't care less about but it did indeed happen," Ninetales said as Ali felt a large lump in his throat, this was it, his fate would determine on what was said in the next few minutes.

"Many years ago I did indeed try to lay a curse on a human but then a Gardevoir, the human's partner, took his place and selflessly took the brunt of the curse that I had intended for the human," Ninetales said as Ali's heart raced and tears were slowly forming in his eyes.

"Ali, why are you crying? You don't even know that it's you yet," Eevee muttered to him and he quickly composed himself and continued to listen intently.

"Then the human did a selfish thing and abandoned the Gardevoir and fled from the scene," Ninetales said coldly.

"What happened next?" Blaziken asked curiously.

"The human turned into a Pokémon…now a Pokémon…the human lives on to this day," Ninetales said, finishing the legend.

"…And that human would be? Who is the human that you tried to curse?" Gallade asked curiously.

Ninetales looked at Gallade and turned to look at Ali and Eevee who whispering words of comfort to him and she smiled at them before turning to look at Gallade with a smile on her face.

"Ali…you may relax…it is not you," she said with a smile.

"You mean? You really mean it?" Ali asked in stunned disbelief as Eevee and Vulpix ran to him and leapt on him causing the trio to laugh happily while Absol watched from afar with a small smile on his face as well.

Eevee suddenly burst into tears and everyone stared at her and Ali asked, "Eevee, why are you crying, we should be happy! I'm free and not a fugitive!"

"These are tears of joy, Ali!" Eevee said as she hugged him tighter than before.

"I knew Ali was innocent from the start! Ali couldn't do any of those nasty things even if he tried!" Vulpix chimed in happily.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ali asked in mock-indignation as everyone laughed.

"I have another thing to say," Ninetales said as everyone turned to listen.

"It is true that I foretold the world's balance being disrupted, however, the human becoming a Pokémon and the world's instability are not connected in any way whatsoever. The cause of the disasters…it exists elsewhere," Ninetales said calmly.

Eevee smiled brightly but that quickly vanished when she turned to look at the gold rank rescue team.

"Hey you! You were wrong! You were wrong to hound and harass Ali!" Eevee shouted while Absol, Team BDG, and Vulpix sweat dropped and Ninetales and Ali watched the scene with an amused look on their faces.

"Uh…we…erm, we…uh…apologize" Gallade said, mumbling random stuff incoherently.

"Ye-Yeah we're sorry," Dragonite said while Eevee smiled at Blaziken to show that she had forgiving her.

Team BDG kept stuttering their apologies and Team Valor stopped listening about halfway into the rant and waited for them to stop with the occasional eye-roll from Eevee.

"I suspected Gengar right from the start," Dragonite said as Blaziken rolled her eyes, clearly tempted to kick him in the face

"Nick just doesn't seem like the treacherous type, you both owe me big time," Blaziken said with a smirk while Dragonite and Gallade groaned and Team Valor laughed.

"If only it were true…" Eevee muttered to Ali who chuckled.

"But I must say that you are to be commended for prevailing through this cruel journey and discover the truth. Impressive, Ali," Gallade complimented while Ali couldn't help but smile.

"I told you I was right…oh wait…why DID Ali turn into a Pokémon? I mean I understand that he isn't the one from the legend, which is good and all but how do you explain Ali becoming a Pokémon? Ali…who are you?" Eevee asked curiously as she stepped closer to Ali and he felt his face get hot and something weird in his stomach.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a giant earthquake and everyone looked around in surprise.

"An Earthquake!" Vulpix said as she ran towards her mommy and cuddled with her.

"The natural calamities are worsening, this shift in the ground…it will undoubtedly wake up the beast that embodies the ground, the beast that has been asleep deep underground, Groudon!" she exclaimed as she held Vulpix close and Eevee was holding Ali close to her for protection.

"Groudon is awakening?" Gallade said, looking stunned.

"That's what I just said!" Ninetales shouted.

"Who's Groudon?" Ali asked, looking confused.

"Groudon is a legendary Pokémon that has only been spoken through legend," Gallade began.

"It is the Pokémon that raised land masses and created continents. It has been said that Groudon went to sleep after a catastrophic battle with Kyrogre," Blaziken finished.

"If Groudon wakes up, there will be chaos everywhere!" Absol shouted.

"Okay, you guys make sure everyone is okay, we'll go after Groudon!" Ali declared and Eevee stared at him half in disbelief and half in admiration.

"No! You guys have been through enough; Groudon is far more powerful than any Pokémon that you've ever faced! Leave this to us!" Gallade declared while Ali sighed in disappointment.

"That's how it goes! You go back to your team base and get some well deserved rest!" Blaziken said with a wink.

"Besides, we didn't get our gold rank the easy way," Dragonite said with a confident grin plastered on his face while Team Valor sighed as Team BDG teleported them home.

"We're back," Ali said, staring at the base.

"We're off to quell Groudon!" Gallade shouted as he, Blaziken and Dragonite left Pokémon square and went to Groudon's resting place.

"We might as well go greet everyone," Vulpix said as she led the way to the square.

"You lot, why aren't you chasing down Ali?" Gengar asked angrily.

"That's easy for you to say, we couldn't make past Mt Blaze!" Lombre said angrily.

"None of us would have stood a chance if we went past Lapis Cave and we'd be lucky to get to Mt Blaze at all!" the other townsfolk shouted in protest.

"What a spineless lot you are!" Gengar said coldly.

"Big talk, all you did was sit on the sidelines while the rest of us were actually doing some work and trying to find him!" Snubbull snapped.

"I bet you can't even fight!" Shiftry mocked the trio and this riled them up big time.

"Say that again," Gengar said in a low tone.

Suddenly Medicham ran into the square and told everyone that Ali was back!

"No way," everyone said in stunned disbelief but true to her word, Ali and his team came back with grins plastered on their faces.

"Hey guys, we're-we're back," Ali said happily.

"Wow, we've been gone for such a long time, it feels so different here," Eevee commented, looking around.

"You went with him?" Lombre asked.

"Yeah and I did too!" Vulpix cheered while they all sweat dropped.

"Hey Eevee," Gengar said contemptuously.

"Hm! It's you, Gengar" she said with equal contempt in her voice.

_What's with the smug look on her face? _He thought, his expression faltering slightly but he quickly recomposed himself with a smirk on his face.

"Gengar! Everything you said was a lie! Ali is completely innocent!" Eevee declared.

Everyone stared at her in stunned disbelief yet again, refusing to believe what his or her ears heard. They had to admit that they were making sense Gengar was losing his cool.

"We met Ninetales and she told us that Ali was innocent," Vulpix said with a grin on her face.

"If you're going to make such a bold statement, let's see some proof," Gengar said confidently.

"Prove me wrong," Ali said with a grin on his face.

Gengar pretty much lost all his composure at that point and quickly made a run for it along with his teammates and the other members of Pokémon Square were chasing after him.

Pelipper flew around with letters in tow and was throwing them all over the place and Team Valor picked one up and smiled at what it had said. It had said how Ali was innocent and that all of Gengar's claims were lies. There was even a picture of him being chased by the mob out of town.

"Let's go home," Ali said as Vulpix went home and the duo went back to the team base while Absol went to his friend area.

"That was the most exciting and terrifying adventure of my life!" Eevee exclaimed as she held Ali close to her so he could warm up. The massage's effects weren't permanent but it was certainly convenient that they wore off when they got to the base.

"I guess you learned that I was not the human from the legend and I learned that you are the greatest massage Pokemon in the world!" he said with a smile while Eevee fought back a blush with a giggle as she pinned him again.

"Is this really necessary?" Ali asked as he struggled to get back up but Eevee's front paws prevented that from happening

"No, but I just missed the feeling," she said as she dragged him to her bed and quickly fell asleep holding him for comfort and Ali fell asleep soon after.

**I'm pretty pleased with how this story is turning out so far. What do you guys think? Read and tell me your thoughts in your reviews**.

**Until next time, Sora532 out!**


	17. Catching a Thief and saving a Legend

**Hooray! I'm updating again, I think that this will be a good chapter for Eevee and Ali to improve their romantic relationship and possibly go on an adventure as well so I hope you guys read and review seeing as this and Pokehearts are my main stories at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of its characters! (I wish I did sometimes.)**

Chapter 17

Ali woke up early the next morning to find that he was still sleeping with Eevee and she was still holding him and much to his surprise, he was holding her as well.

"When did this happen?" Ali asked himself, looking confused but still enjoyed the closeness between them.

"Ali…" Eevee breathed as Ali tried to loosen her grip enough so he could get loose but quickly stopped to listen.

"Ali…don't leave me," she whispered again and Ali blushed a bright red as her paws tightened their hold on him. Ali readjusted himself so he could say, "I won't Eevee, I promise," and this made Eevee's eyes slowly flutter open and when she saw herself holding Ali she blushed and removed her paws from his sides and he quickly did the same.

"I…erm…um…" Eevee said, blushing a bright red and Ali decided to take the initiative himself.

"Are you ready to do some rescues?" Ali asked her and she managed to fight down her blush to form a response.

"Is it okay if we take the day off? I just wanna hang out with you because I'm exhausted after yesterday's fiasco and I know that you are in no condition to start rescuing injured Pokémon yet," Eevee explained, sitting next to him.

"I feel really out of shape though," Ali whined and Eevee pouted cutely.

"Sorry but I'm not letting you do any rescues for today and that's finally," Eevee said firmly and Ali nodded reluctantly.

"So what are we going to do if we can't resume rescues?" Ali asked curiously as Eevee put on the treasure bag.

"We may not be able to rescue Pokémon, but we can still go exploring," Eevee said and Ali's eyes lit up with an excited glow.

"Well, we'd better get our stuff ready," Ali said as he led the way to Pokémon square and Eevee couldn't help but giggle as Ali started acting silly to amuse everyone.

_Ali is so kind and sweet to me _Eevee thought as she reminisced about her previous adventures with her secret love.

"WHAT!" Ali shouted, bring Eevee out of her daydream about them and their possible future.

"I'm sorry but all of our items were stolen," the Kecleon brothers said sadly as Ali sighed in disappointment.

"Do you know who stole them?" Eevee asked, entering the conversation.

"It all happened so fast that all I saw or heard was a strong gust of wind and when I looked to see what had happened, all of our items were gone!" the Kecleon brothers cried in unison as they began to sob and they began attracting attention.

"We'll take it from here," Ali said, a confident grin plastered on his face.

"I heard him talking about a place called Northern Range, so maybe that will help with your search for the thief," Persian put in thoughtfully as they left to go discuss this with their friends.

"Alright, let's go!" Ali cheered but fell silent when he saw the look on Eevee' face.

"Why did you agree to that?" Eevee growled, all hint of happiness gone from her voice.

"ALL of the Kecleon brothers' items were stolen and all the other rescue teams were gone, what was I supposed to do?" Ali demanded, slightly indignantly as Eevee sighed.

"You got me there," Eevee conceded as Ali smiled in victory.

"If it makes you feel better, we don't have to go now," Ali put in kindly as Eevee shook her head insisting that the sooner that they deal with the thief, the sooner they could enjoy their day off.

"Okay, well before we get going, I have something to give you," Ali said, smiling slightly at Eevee's eager expression.

"Close your eyes," he instructed as she closed her eyes and he pulled out a trinket and tied it around her neck.

"Open your eyes," Ali said as she opened her eyes and saw the trinket fastened around her neck.

"A-Ali, what is this?" Eevee asked, looking at the trinket in awe as Ali shrugged and replied by saying, "It was something that I came across while I was on the run and I thought you might like it," he finished with a blush on his face while Eevee couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on, Ali, let's go," Eevee said as they left Pokémon square and headed to Northern Range.

"Wow, this is going to be more intense than anything that we've done before," Ali commented as they arrived at the base of Northern Range.

"We can't turn back now!" Eevee said bravely even though she though _Even though I really want to, this place is really scary._

Ali seemed to have a fairly good idea of Eevee was thinking because he replied saying, "We'll be together this time, so no need to worry, okay?"

Eevee nodded as they proceeded to climb the mountain and it was very intimidating because the Pokémon here were well adapted while Ali and Eevee were not so Ali had to run from their swoops and Eevee managed to jump the attack and hit them with an Iron Tail.

Ali felt somewhat stupid for forgetting about the option to fight so he immediately used Flamethrower and stopped the oncoming Steel Wing attack.

"We've got you now!" A Skarmory shouted as Ali was at the edge of a cliff but sprinted towards the Skarmory and jumped and bit him with a Fire Fang that completely knocked him out.

"Wow, I guess I'm a lot stronger than I thought I'd be," Ali said as he watched Eevee take out a Swellow with Quick Attack.

"Eevee! You're doing amazing!" Ali called and Eevee blushed and hugged him again.

"Thank you Ali!" she said happily as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"Why?" Ali asked curiously but Eevee shook her head and that was signal enough for him to not worry about it right now.

"We don't stand a chance! Run for it!" Eevee shouted as they ran towards the summit and the bird Pokémon kept chasing but eventually stopped chasing them for they meant no harm.

"I think they stopped chasing us," Ali said, breathing a sigh of relief as he and Eevee reached the summit.

"Wow! I can see our base from here!" Eevee exclaimed, looking at the edge of the mountain and true to her word, one could see Pokémon square and the Team Valor base situated there as well.

Ali quickly turned his attention to the blue Dragon that was facing away from them and Ali immediately noticed the bag on his side that was crammed with TMs and items from the Kecleon shop.

"Hey! You! Why'd you steal the items from Kecleon's shop?" Ali shouted as the blue dragon turned to face him and it sent a shiver down their spines.

"My reasons are my own, if you want your items back so badly, then come and take them from me," the dragon challenged as he got into a stance, ready for battle and Ali and Eevee quickly followed suit.

The battle started with Latios vanished into thin air, taking the pair by surprise and was even more surprised when Latios readied a Dragon Claw at Eevee but Ali sensed it at the last minute and blocked with an Iron Tail. He managed to push Latios back and make a slash, stunning Latios.

"Eevee!" Ali called and she nodded, knowing what he wanted to do so he felt a great burst of speed coming from him as he and Eevee slashed repeatedly before doing one final combo and gave each other a high five.

Latios wasn't going down quietly so he used Psychic on Eevee and threw her again the cliff and lifted her up and did it again repeatedly.

Ali couldn't find him because he was invisible and he was using Psychic to control Eevee and kept slamming her into the cliff.

"Eevee! NO!" Ali cried as Eevee lost consciousness.

_I think its time I end this _Latios thought with a smirk as he tried to throw Eevee off the cliff but Ali managed to catch her and land at the edge of the cliff and quickly found and attacked him with a combo of Dragon Rushes that were coming like a berserker.

"Whoa," Eevee said, briefly regaining consciousness and began watching as her lover…er… partner was dominating this Dragon type.

Ali landed on his feet while the dragon fell to the ground unconscious and Ali couldn't help but feel bad about what he had done but immediately reasoned that he almost hurt and killed Eevee so what could he do?

"Ali, we should head back," Eevee said as she walked over to him with a smile on her face and lifted her badge and teleported them all back to Pokémon square so they could report the criminal that was responsible.

**Later in Totodile's Café:**

"So you are the thief?" the Kecleon bros. asked as they surveyed dragon.

"Yes, I am, my name is Latios," said the blue dragon nervously as everyone stared at him.

"Why did you steal all those items?" Ali asked holding a tired Eevee close to him and Latios recounted how he and his sister were flying over Northern Range and his sister got his by something and how it injured her and she was crashing into Pitfall Valley.

"So your saying that if you knew better moves, you could try to save your sister?" Totodile asked, a plate of drinks on his platter.

"Yeah, I hope you guys can forgive me," Latios said meekly as everyone began to think and accepted his apology.

"The next thing is how are we going to rescue your sister?" Ali asked as they began to think.

"Gallade is the only one I can think of who can use teleport but he's in Magma Cavern, trying to quell Groudon," Eevee said, looking exhausted.

"I can come along and teleport you when you get close enough," Latios offered and Ali nodded and said that he would go.

"I'm coming too!" Eevee stated firmly as Ali stared at her.

"No Eevee, you gotta stay here, that battle did a lot of damage, just take it easy for the day," Ali said as he carried her to the base and placed her in bed and she gave him a quick hug before he ran off.

"I hope that he doesn't abandon me," Eevee said to herself as she watched Ali run towards Pitfall Valley.

**With Ali and Latios:**

"This is it," Latios said as he guided Ali to the valley.

"This is dangerous," Ali said as he began to think of Eevee while Latios smirked at figuring out this piece.

"Watch out for the…" Latios began but Ali fell into a Pitfall trap but it actually managed to get him closer to the destination point.

"…Pitfalls, they get you down faster but they tend to hurt a bit as well," Latios explained as Ali rubbed his rear and soothe pain.

"Okay, we're almost there, I feel it," Ali said as he reached the destination point.

"I think this is as far as we can go," Latios said before his eyes glowed blue and teleported the pair to the deepest part of Pitfall Valley and where Latias was waiting for rescue.

"Someone help me!" she called desperately and all of a sudden, she saw two figures running towards her and she quickly saw Ali and Latios and hoped that they were able to help her.

"Okay, I got her Latios, can you get us out of here?" Ali asked while Latios smiled and nodded before teleporting them out of the dungeon and back to the square where Eevee was waiting for them.

"Ali! You're back!" she shouted happily as she tackled him to the ground and started hugging the life out of him and burst into tears when she saw him again.

"Ali, I though you'd leave for sure," Eevee said sadly all Ali could do was rub her back soothingly, whispering words of comfort to soothe the sobbing Pokémon.

"Would you like some help with that?" Latias asked Ali kindly as her eyes glowed blue and Eevee's emotions were calmed for the time being and Ali gave a word of thanks before Latios began speaking.

"Ali, I don't know how I could ever thank you," Latios said, completely at a loss for words and in completely in joy about the fact that he and his sister were reunited.

"It was no trouble at all," Ali said with a laugh as Latias smiled and flew over to him and Eevee moved closer to him and held his arm in a protective manner.

"Ali, we have to thank you somehow," Latias whispered in his ear as Eevee's fury started to grow.

"Why don't we join your team?" Latios suggested and Ali readily agreed to the idea but Eevee was more reluctant but in the end, accepted the idea.

"So what now?" Kecleon asked as Ali handed him back the items

"Thanks Ali, I can now run my shop with this merchandise," Kecleon said happily as he took it from him and started replacing it on the shelves and immediately got plenty of customers checking out what they had to offer.

"Ali, let's head back to the base," Eevee said as Latios and Latias teleported to their resting area until Ali or Eevee called on them for help.

"So Eevee, what is that you wanted to do?" Ali asked as Eevee grabbed him and pinned him to the ground yet again.

"I asked before and I'll ask again, was that really needed?" Ali asked as Eevee stood on top of him with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Why Ali? Why couldn't I come with you to Pitfall Valley?" she asked sadly as Ali stared at her in stunned disbelief.

"I thought you said that you'd never leave me?" Eevee said as she put her paws on his shoulders and began massaging them.

"I promised I didn't but you were unconscious at the time and we had to rescue Latias because I didn't want to see her get hurt either!" Ali exclaimed while Eevee pressed down on his back a little harder, which caused him to twitch from the discomfort but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Why couldn't you just stay here with me?" Eevee asked as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eevee," Ali said meekly as he managed to turn over on his back so that Eevee was now on his stomach and she smiled at him to show that he was forgiven.

"Now you have to face my punishment though," Eevee said playfully as she sat on top of him and began to think. _This is going to be interesting _Ali thought to himself as he watched his energetic partner think up a punishment for him to do or not to do.

"For putting me through all that, you will now be my personal teddy bear, until I see fit to allow you be free," Eevee said boldly as she wrapped her paws around him and hugged him tightly as a form of protection because she really cared about him.

"Okay," Ali replied as he wrapped his arms around her, which took her by surprise and she couldn't suppress a smile as she was being enveloped in a hug as well as she told him to release his grip much to hers and his disappointment and dragged him to his bed and they both promptly fell asleep together again just like yesterday.

"Good night Ali," Eevee said, her face inches from his.

"Good night Eevee," Ali replied, a blush adorning his face though his scales hid it well.

_I hope I can confess my feelings for him in time _Eevee thought worriedly as her thoughts turned to Vulpix and Latias.

**I'd like to think of this as a sort of filler chapter but I couldn't think of anything else right now so this all I could come up with right now. I hope you guys liked it and tell me your thoughts in a review so R&R.**

**Until next time, Sora532 out!**


	18. Reconstruction

**Wow it's been well over a month since I lasted updated anything. I feel that I need to explain this more clearly. I had to go out of town to meet my family that I hadn't seen in five years and meet my new cousin. That and I didn't have my flash drive or any Internet connection whatsoever so even if I did write there I couldn't upload it or anything. Now that we've gotten that cleared up, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon in any way shape or form although it would be nice if I did, however.**

Chapter 18

Ali woke up the next morning, feeling groggy and slightly punch-drunk as he remembered what happened the previous day although it felt like a month that a day.

"Ali?" A voice called uncertainly and Ali turned around to see Eevee walking towards him, trying with limited success to wipe the tiredness from her eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Ali, feeling rather foolish.

"Pretty good, you?" Eevee replied.

"Same as usual," he replied with a shrug and the pair walked out of the base to see a second pair of Pokémon that Ali was pretty sure were called Wynaut and Wobbuffet standing next to the mailbox.

"Hello, we were wondering if you could check the bulletin board at the post office, there's a job there that we were hoping that you would be able to help us with," said the Wynaut before either Ali or Eevee could open their mouths to say anything.

"Uh…okay," said Eevee, completely stupefied as the pair left and Ali wondered what just happened.

"Well…might as well go see," said Ali, leading the way to Pokémon Square and Pelipper Post Office as they quickly examined the board and noticed a job labeled please punish the bad Mankey.

"Is this the one?" Ali asked Eevee who merely shrugged for she had no more clues about what was going on than he did.

"Yes, that's the job that we posted," they heard Wynaut behind him exclaim and they turned around, the better to speak to the pair.

"So what exactly is this about?" Eevee asked, taking the letter from Ali and examining it with a curious expression on her face.

"Well, in the forest that we've been living in, there have been these Mankey gangs that have been going berserk everywhere in the forest and it's scared everyone into hiding," said Wynaut sadly while Wobbuffet merely said his name.

"Let me guess," Eevee cut in, catching on, "You want us to go stop them from terrorizing all the Pokémon in the forest, right?"

"That's what we were hoping that you would do, yes," Wynaut replied, nodding his head, hoping that they would accept his request.

"OK, sure," Ali replied.

"Thank you very much," Wynaut shouted happily as he left the bluff, he looked beside himself with relief that he managed to get a rescue team to stop the violence.

"I wonder why they'd go through the trouble of finding us and asking us face to face?" Ali asked, more to himself than to Eevee but she still had an answer nonetheless.

"Ali, you proved the Pokémon world that you were innocent and that you weren't the human from the legend," Eevee explained, a small blush on her face as her heartbeat sped up.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it makes sense," Ali muttered to himself now that Eevee had explained it to him. "C'mon, let's go stop this Mankey Gang," he said, pulling out the map that they had procured and followed it to Uproar Forest, where the Mankey gang was supposed to be.

"I don't see anyone here at the moment," said Ali, looking around but he knew that he shouldn't be too surprised because he remembered that most of the Pokémon that were brave enough to stay here would be wise not to be out in the open.

"I wonder how Gallade's Team is handling Groudon," said Eevee and Ali had truthfully forgotten all about them, he didn't remember how long it had been since they set off for the dungeon that Groudon was rumored to dwell. Was it a couple of days ago? A Week? Ali was not sure because he and Eevee had been focus on their duties as a rescue team. Ali felt guilty that he had forgotten them so easily but meeting Latios and Latias had driven them from his mind.

"I think we're almost there," said Eevee, snapping Ali out of his reverie.

"Yeah, I think you're right Eevee," said Ali, looking around and a dead end came into view along with a treasure chest.

"I'm surprised that the Mankey Gang hasn't claimed the treasure," Ali stated as he opened the chest to reveal bunches and bunches of…chestnuts.

"Chestnuts," Ali exclaimed, picking one up and taking a look at it.

"Do you think Totodile could make a drink out of this?" Ali asked, examining the chestnuts with Eevee looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe," said Eevee uncertainly but at that moment she heard sounds from the trees and she looked around. Ali noticed this and quickly followed suit, looking for who was hiding and suddenly, three figures jumped from their respective hiding spots and surrounded the duo.

"Hand over the chestnuts," said the first one curtly.

"No, you're going down!" Eevee shouted, getting into position for combat and Ali doing the same thing.

"If that's the way you want to play it, then TAKE THIS!" they all shouted in unison as jumped at the pair so they did the simplest thing they could think of: duck. The resulting SLAM was because all three Mankeys had collided with each other, knocking them out all at once.

"Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it'd be," Ali commented, watching the unconscious bodies of their foes as Eevee stuffed the chestnuts into the bag and they made to go back to their base.

The Mankey quickly regained consciousness and attacked with a karate chop, dislodging the bag from Eevee's shoulder and knocked her into a tree.

"Hey!" Ali shouted, spinning around to face the trio.

"Yes, we have the chestnuts, let's go!" said the center Mankey and they quickly made a run for it but Ali quickly retaliated with a Flamethrower, which narrowly missed.

Mentally berating himself, he ran after them as they jumped from tree to tree. A few seconds was all he would need and he got his wish rather quickly as the one with the treasure bag swung and that was all Ali needed as he jumped and slammed him with an Iron Tail that made them fall from the tree. Ali hastily recovered the Treasure bag and Mankey gang was fuming and they surrounded Ali once again until a bright white light hit two of them. Everyone turned around to see Eevee winking at Ali and charged up one more Hidden Power, knocking out the last one.

"Thanks Eevee, for a second I thought I was a goner," said Ali, breathing sigh of relief while Eevee giggled as they headed back to the base for the second time.

"Thank y-you so m-much for helping us," said Wynaut, stuttering over his words while Ali chuckled.

"It's fine, those bullies got what they deserved for terrorizing everyone," said Eevee and Ali was reminded of Team Meanies and he remembered how big jerks they were and were more or less the same as this gang.

"Here you go," Wynaut said, handing them a peeled Chestnut.

"What!" Eevee moaned.

"Huh? Is there something wrong, are you not happy?" Wynaut asked, looked startled.

"No, I mean chestnuts are really tasty," said Eevee, but in the back of her mind she thought _some money would have been nice too but what can you do…_

"There they are," said a roguish voice and the quartet spun around to see the Mankey gang approaching them.

"I thought we beat them," Ali muttered.

"I can't believe they tracked us down," said Eevee half irritated and half anguished.

"You're going to pay for what you did," said the gang simultaneously.

"It was your own fault for surrounding us the way you did, and you jumped too high to be able to hit us, I would have thought that you would anticipate us ducking," said Ali, criticizing the gang and that got them seeing red so they made to attack but stopped when they saw the peeled Chestnut in Ali's hands and started drooling.

"Ch-Chestnut?" they asked, looking completely stunned.

"Huh?" said Ali, watching incredulously as they stared at the chestnut in his hands.

"I think they want the chestnut," said Eevee, stating the obvious. Her suspicions were confirmed when they asked if they could have it and they went into an explanation about how tasty they were but the shell is so spiky that they always go berserk whenever they try to peel them.

"That would explain a lot," said Wynaut, rubbing his head.

"Hey Ali, I have an idea," said Eevee, dragging the fire type to a secluded spot not far away and suggested that they have the Mankey Gang help them renovate the base.

"When did you come up with this?" Ali asked, looking deeply impressed while Eevee smiled deviously.

"Let's just say I had an inspiration," she replied simply as she led him back to the base where everyone was waiting.

"Mankey Gang, we have a proposition for you," Eevee began and everyone listened intently to Eevee's idea and the Mankey Gang was not very keen on the idea of renovating the base but they realized that if they do it, they could get a bunch of peeled chestnuts in return for their services.

"Let's get to it then," said one of the Mankey briskly as they grabbed some wood and everyone gathered some supplies and began reconstruction and Ali handed over the peeled chestnuts to the gang, which they ate with gusto and resumed working until they were exhausted.

"What's the matter?" Eevee asked apprehensively.

"We don't want to do it anymore," said one of the Mankey.

"Unless you have more peeled Chestnuts," another one added.

Ali sighed as he peeled the chestnuts and felt grateful that the shells didn't harm him or else he would have never agreed to this in the first place, or would he? He was thinking about it as he peeled the chestnuts and handed them over absently as they leapt to their feet with newfound energy and completed the renovation. Everyone stared at his or her own handwork, filled with a distinct sense of pride in his or her hearts.

"Thanks everyone for all the help!" Ali and Eevee cheered in unison and everyone broke into applause but the Mankey Gang wasn't smiling like all the others, it seemed that they were thinking and Ali had a feeling what was going to happen next.

"If we've finished renovating your base, does this mean that you'll stop giving us peeled Chestnuts?" asked one of the Mankey and Ali replied in the affirmative, thus riling up the Mankey and they began attacking the base so everyone had to pull together to restrain them. After they had restrained the gang, the Mankey promised never to wreak havoc on the forest Pokémon again and they departed and Wynaut and Wobbuffet departed as well.

"That was a lot of fun," said Ali, relishing the fun parts of the job and simply working together was very rewarding in Ali's eyes.

"I know, who knew you had an architect inside you, Ali," said Eevee happily as she winked Ali, unknowingly making his heartbeat quick as she led him inside.

"Wow," said Ali, amazed at how much better their base was after they had revamped it and the front lawn as well.

Eevee wrapped her front paws around Ali's neck, forcing her to stand on her hind legs he hugged her too. She licked him on the cheek before quickly falling asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight Eevee," said Ali, his hand on the spot where she had licked him and he felt a silly grin coming on his face but he didn't care, he hasn't felt this happy ever since they started this team.

**What do you guys think? I apologize for not updating sooner but again, a lot has been going on lately so it was kind of hard to manage it successfully but I did it in the end. Please Read and Review.**


	19. Decisive Battle: vs Groudon Failed

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon in any way…although I wish I did though.**

Ali woke up the next day, wondering vaguely what he should do today. He thought about before he heard Eevee stir next to him.

"What do you want do today?" Eevee asked, watching her partner pacing their newly renovated base.

"I was thinking about that, do you think that Gallade's team defeated Groudon by now?" he asked, crossing his arms and began to think deeply.

"I don't know but it has been a long time since they embarked to Magma Cavern, maybe we should head to Pokémon Square and see if there isn't some sort of announcement about it-," said Eevee but at that moment they felt an earthquake far more powerful than anything either of them had felt in their lives.

"That was intense, we should go to the square because there'll probably be an uproar there," said Ali, grabbing the treasure bag and Eevee quickly followed him.

When the duo arrived, it was to see Shiftry standing in front of a group of curious Pokémon talking to each other, undoubtedly talking about the earthquake that had occurred a few minutes ago.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ali asked Lombre.

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing it has to do with what Gallade's team and the earthquake that just occurred," said Lombre.

"I gotta say that Shiftry has gathered some pretty famous rescue teams so he must have something pretty important to say," Eevee commented, glancing at the other Pokémon and she was right, there a number of other rescue teams waiting for Shiftry's speech.

"May I have your attention, please?" Shiftry called and every team present fell silent at once, very interested in why so many rescue teams were called.

"I'm not one to come up and become the leader," Shiftry began and everyone else snickered at his expense.

"But, we received word of Team BDG," Shiftry went on and this caught everyone's attention.

"Tell us!" Everyone chorused simultaneously.

"Well, we've received word that they are still in combat," Shiftry stated while the crowd stared, stunned disbelief clearly shown on his or her faces.

"Wow, how long have they been fighting?" Eevee murmured to Ali who shrugged but said, "I'm not sure, eight or nine days?" he shrugged.

"They would be tired by now, wouldn't they? I mean, even Team BDG has their limits and against a legendary," Eevee stopped speaking while Ali shuddered, not keen on finding out what could happen in that situation.

"Well, why risk our necks when we know we can't possibly win," a voice drawled coldly from behind and the whole crowd turned around to see Team Meanies walking towards them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ali snapped; his hands clenched into fists.

"Simple, we can't win against that giant," Gengar replied simply.

"You'll never know until you try!" Eevee shouted angrily as she made to take them down but Ali wrapped an arm around her neck, whispering soothing words of comfort.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when you all come back in the worst shape of your lives," Gengar replied coldly, walking away with his teammates.

"I hate that guy," Eevee muttered to Ali who merely shrugged.

"Don't let him get to you, I bet he's trying to mock and then we'll charge in without thinking and we'll all come back, barely alive," said Ali sagely.

"The reason that I called many rescue teams here was because we are going to need make a Team designed for Magma Cavern. All we know is that there are mainly rock, fire, and ground types there," said Shiftry.

"That makes sense when you stop to think about it," Eevee muttered to her fire type partner, who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a powerful earthquake shook the town, destroying a couple of the shops.

"We should all go confront Groudon!" Ali shouted and everyone turned to stare at him as though he was mad.

"He does have a point, besides even with a type advantage, Groudon isn't exactly easy to beat," Shiftry commented.

"Well, everyone get all the supplies you need because we're heading there tomorrow!" Eevee shouted and the group dispersed, hastily gathering the things they would need for the exploration the next day.

"Is there anything that we'd need in particular tomorrow?" Ali asked, turning to his partner who nodded and said, "We'll be needing plenty of Rawst berries, but those are more for me than you because you are immune to burns anyway," she replied, running to Kecleon Market, which was thankfully not destroyed and bought a bunch of Rawst berries and Reviver seeds before they ran out.

"Smart thinking," said Ali, nodding his head in approval.

"Thanks, c'mon, we'd better get some sleep," said Eevee, dragging him to the base where she Eevee quickly allowed slumber to overtake her. Ali wasn't so lucky and found himself sitting in bed, thinking about what would happen. He was imagining hundreds of scenarios, ranging from an outstanding success to a decisive oblivion right when they set foot in the dungeon.

_What am I thinking, I can't belittle myself like that if I want to stop the earthquakes that have been going on _Ali thought, mentally shaking himself as slumber finally took him.

**Dream Sequence:**

"I wonder if Gardevoir will come tonight," Ali mused to himself as he hummed a tune while waiting for something to happen. A few seconds later, he saw a bright light floating towards him and rapidly taking shape into a form that he now recognized as Gardevoir.

"Hi Gardevoir," said Ali, smiling.

"Hello, I heard that you were going to go to Magma Cavern tomorrow," she began and he nodded, wondering vaguely what would happen next.

"What about it? Do you know anything about being underground? Or Groudon? Or battling him?" Ali asked all these questions before she could open her mouth to continue but smiled as she replied merely by shaking her head and his face fell, disappointment clearly etched on his face but quickly hid it when he saw her watching him intently.

"I simply came to wish you good luck and hope for your success," she began and Ali nodded his appreciation as she faded away and the dream ended with a nudge in the side.

He woke suddenly the next morning to find Eevee poking him in the side. He hastily got out of bed, rubbed his eyes and looked around.

It was still dark outside and Ali was sure he could hear the distant snores of the other rescue teams that weren't far from their base.

"C'mon, we gotta get going," said Eevee.

"I just got one question," Ali began and Eevee turned around to face him, "WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY!"

Both of them were surprised that no one had woken up from Ali's shout but shrugged it off before Eevee replied saying, "We have to be our best today."

"And you thought that waking up early would help," Ali mumbled sarcastically but just shrugged it off for now as Eevee grabbed the treasure bag and Ali pulled out the map and immediately found Magma Cavern on it.

Deciding that it was now ok to do so, they left the base and embarked on a journey to Magma Cavern.

Although the journey itself took a few days, it was not at all strenuous compared to when they were on the run.

The first thing that they saw was that magma was seeping the holes in the cavern to small for them to fit through so they started looking and eventually found a large hole and proceeded inside.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Ali asked, frowning as the duo looked around.

"We haven't come across anything that could harm us yet," Eevee reasoned while Ali shrugged but agreed to keep going.

They found this dungeon to be more of a complex puzzle than anything else, not that this thought did anything to make them feel any better about exploring it and attempt to rescue Gallade's Team. Still they felt safe when they spoke to each other, keen on breaking the awkward silences that ensued when nothing happened.

They weren't paying attention and walked right into a monster house.

"I guess we need to pay attention to what's going on around us," Ali mumbled as he stood back to back from Eevee, trying desperately to fight their way out. It soon became clear that they would need to be a bit more creative so Ali used a Flamethrower on one of the Golem and with an incredible stroke of luck, igniting the rock-ground type and he started rolling about, trying to quell the fire that had engulfed him, while doing no real damage to himself, also distracted everyone else and this was the perfect opportunity to escape.

"Thanks for saving me," Eevee said shyly as Ali smiled but quickened his pace.

"Don't mention it, I think we're getting closer but this dungeon is so complicated, it's like a maze," he said, scratching his head in frustration while Eevee sniffed the air and quickly grabbed her fire type friend and dragged him to wherever it was she wanted to go. Ali maintained a look of pure bewilderment as they proceeded deeper into the cave and found that they had made it to a Kangaskhan Rock.

"I guess this is a good place to take a break," Ali said, plopping himself on the ground.

"Yeah," said Eevee in a small voice, sitting down next to him.

"I must say that I'm impressed that you found your way to this place, his arm around her neck.

"Thanks, but it was like you said, it was like an intricate puzzle. If our eyes didn't work, we would have to use our other senses. In this case, my nose proved to be a valuable asset because I guess I enjoy the smell of the rock here." She explained while Ali's mind was reeling with all the new information.

_Using your nose as another set of eyes? Homing in on special objects? I guess I'll have to ask about this later _Ali thought, making a mental note to have a conversation about it when he had the chance and they both got to their feet and proceeded forward.

They had a rough time with the enemies here for they had very few moves that would actually do any real damage against them and they were keen on saving those for Groudon.

"I think we made it," Ali panted, looking around to see Blaziken and Dragonite unconscious.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ali asked Dragonite while Eevee approached Blaziken.

"We were obliterated by Groudon," said Dragonite bitterly.

"Tell us everything," Eevee stated, staring at the female fire type intently.

"Quite simple, we walked in I was taken out with an Earth Power and Dragonite with a Dragon Claw," Blaziken explained.

"That doesn't give us too much to go on," Ali murmured, trying to think of ways that he could possible turn the tide of the battle before noticing that Gallade wasn't there.

"Where's Gallade?" he asked.

"He's still fighting," they replied and Eevee's jaw dropped.

"We'll go help him," Ali stated, his eyes alight with determination.

"Be careful, he's really strong," Dragonite warned while the duo nodded and walked on to see Gallade panting, close to fainting.

"Gallade!" he heard voice shouting and he saw Team Valor running towards them.

"Keep your guard up," he advised and they all looked around, looking for the beast of the ground.

"Where is he?" Eevee asked, voicing Ali's thoughts.

"I honestly don't know," Gallade shrugged and fell into a kneeling position as he was enveloped in light and vanished.

"This is getting really annoying," said Ali, looking irritable but suddenly heard stomps that could be compared to that of a beast but they both believed it to be Groudon and their guess was correct because they saw him appear in a flash of light.

"It's our turn next, but I'm not going down without a fight," Eevee murmured to herself as they both got into a battle stance.

Unlike any of the other battles before this one, Groudon did not say anything and the duo lunged into battle with a sunny day coming into effect.

Groudon made to slash at Eevee but Ali slid and blocked and slid one more time and Dragon rushed him in the chest. Groudon quickly recovered and used Earth Power that they both managed to roll away from twice but the third one hit Ali.

Groudon charged up a Solarbeam and immediately fired it at Eevee who took the full impact of the attack and was fighting to remain conscious.

"Catch!" Ali shouted, throwing her an Oran Berry and she caught and ate the berry and felt the restorative effects take place.

"Thanks," she called and knocked him out of the way of the final Earth Power.

"I guess we're even now," Ali grinned.

"Yeah," Eevee muttered, running behind Groudon and unleashed a Hidden Power on his back, turning Groudon's attention to her and gave Ali an opening to use a Dragon Rush that did slightly more damage than before but Groudon used Stone Edge on Ali and knocked him unconscious.

"NOOOOOO!" Eevee cried as she used Quick Attack to get to him faster and just barely managed to get him a reviver seed that restored his health.

Ali thanked Eevee for the revival and she hugged him tightly before the both ran towards Groudon, Ali charging an Iron Tail and Eevee charging a Hidden Power.

Groudon grabbed Ali and threw him into a wall where he fell and Groudon knocked him into the air with Earth Power. He quickly followed by throwing the fire type to the ground, which caused a bounce-back and Groudon jumped and slammed him back, knocking him unconscious once again.

"ALI!" Eevee cried, using Quick Attack to dodge the oncoming Stone Edge attacks coming at her. She managed to pick Ali up and put him gingerly on her back but before she could revive him, she was pelted by Stone Edge attacks so all she could do was use Quick Attack to escape the battlefield feeling bitter and disappointed.

**I'm sorry I've been really bad at updating my stories lately. I've been doing a lot of traveling and that really held me back from trying to write and post something for the past few weeks. Again, you probably won't take that reason so just read and tell me what you thought. If there is anything I can do to improve, tell me and I will be sure to apply it to all my writing.**


	20. Second Attempt

**Okay, I'm back. I thankfully have a reservoir of ideas but I'm not sure what order they should come in quite yet. I'll just have to recollect my thoughts and line the pieces up in a way that actually makes sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon whatsoever. Though I wish I did sometimes, make life so much easier. **

Eevee breathed a sigh of relief as she set Ali down on to the warm ground of Magma Cavern. She was very thankful that she had realized that Quick Attack would help her greatly for rescuing her beloved partner. She'd hate to see what would have happened if she had failed to save him from the falling rocks that she knew Groudon was responsible for.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Ali stir and open his eyes slowly. He looked around and quickly hugged Eevee, murmuring words of thanks for saving him. If she had not saved him; he would have been done for, that's for sure.

"Eevee, I really can't thank you enough," said Ali gratefully while Eevee blushed crimson at all the attention and praise that she was getting and gently pushed him back into the wall.

"Ali, you sustained some serious injuries from that last battle, maybe Gengar was right, we were way in over our heads with this mission," said Eevee miserably as he noticed that her eyes were swimming with tears. He immediately felt bad about that last battle and immediately resolved to work harder.

"Eevee, don't listen to him. He's just trying to cut you down and ruin our plans for a successful life that he has failed at every time," Ali said encouragingly as she brought herself up and stared into Ali's calm, caring eyes that greatly relieved the tension that had been in the pit of her stomach for the last five minutes as she tried (and failed) to wake him up from his unconscous. She assumed that the worst had happened but prayed that it was not the case and she got her wish as Ali slowly stood up slowly.

"So what do we do now?" Ali asked, looking around and realizing that they were back at the clearing that the Kangaskhan Rock was located and wondered vaguely how they got there and what had happened after he passed out from too much strain on his body.

"Well, I could tell you what had happened after you were knocked out," Eevee suggested as Ali stared and Eevee smiled knowingly. "Here's what happened," she told him as he sat up and listened intently.

**Flashback:**

"_NOOOOOO!" Eevee cried as she used Quick Attack to get to him faster and just barely managed to get him a reviver seed that restored his health._

_Ali thanked Eevee for the revival and she hugged him tightly before the both ran towards Groudon, Ali charging an Iron Tail and Eevee charging a Hidden Power._

_Groudon grabbed Ali and threw him into a wall where he fell and Groudon knocked him into the air with Earth Power. He quickly followed by throwing the fire type to the ground, which caused a bounce-back and Groudon jumped and slammed him back, knocking him unconscious once again._

"_ALI!" Eevee cried, using Quick Attack to dodge the oncoming Stone Edge attacks coming at her. She managed to pick Ali up and put him gingerly on her back but before she could revive him, she was pelted by Stone Edge attacks so all she could do was use Quick Attack to escape the battlefield feeling bitter and disappointed._

**End of Flashback: (A/N: The Flashback was taken from the previous chapter of this fanfic.)**

"I see, that's what happened," said Ali and he began to pace across the rooming and thought of a plan.

"What do you think we could have done differently?" Eevee offered, hoping to start a brief brainstorming session.

"Most of the mistakes that were made were on my part, I was too sloppy and mistimed a number of my attacks or that one of us was not paying attention to the oncoming attacks," Ali stated thoughtfully.

"Those are all valid points, but I think that you're being a little harsh on yourself," said Eevee soothingly as Ali sighed and nodded in agreement though he did so rather reluctantly so they were going to be forced into it.

"So will we go back and fight Groudon again?" Ali asked hopefully. Eevee had to think about it before she reluctantly agreed, as she doubted that any of the other rescue teams had made it as far as they had.

**Meanwhile in Pokémon square:**

"HAHAHAHA!" Gengar laughed as he watched a scene again and again.

"That was hilarious!" Arbok agreed as he started laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Medicham asked as she strolled towards them.

"Check this out," said Gengar, showing her Ali's humiliating defeat at Groudon's hand and she had a desire to attack Gengar and leave or just play along, she aimed a vindictive kick at Arbok to vent her feelings while Gengar burst out laughing again and Medicham gave him a cold look that shut him up at once.

_Man, why does she care if that brat gets hurt? _Gengar thought to himself as he watched Medicham stroll towards the Pelipper Post Office.

**Back at Magma Cavern**:

"So are we all set to go?" Ali asked as Eevee reviewed their supplies and nodded, "Great! Let's go!" he cheered as he marched forward and Eevee followed behind him, an amused smile graced her face.

The intrepid duo somehow avoided all the Pokémon and prevented them from noticing the team and they were both very gratefully because they wanted to be fully charged for the rematch for Groudon.

This time around, No Gallade, No Blaziken, and No Dragonite to give them advice before the fight began. Not that it would really help much, having fought Groudon first hand the last time they came to his chamber.

The duo arrived at Groudon's chamber and looked around to see Groudon appear in a flash of light, just like their previous fight and no words were spoken this time around apart from Groudon smirking at the prospect of another fight and immediately, the sun started glowing brightly, despite being inside a cave.

Groudon jumped and bounced down, creating a massive Earthquake attack that the duo avoided through a series of jumps and Ali hastily retaliated with Slash and Iron Tail, while Lily retaliated with a Shadow Ball encased in a Hidden Power. Groudon's eyes widened at the surprising combination and took twice as much damage as he would normal so he used Earth Power to attempt to do some more damage and Ali rolled left and right before sprinting towards Groudon and using Dragon Rush on him.

Eevee smiled as she watched Ali follow up with a Flamethrower and she quickly used Quick Attack to slam into him, which caused the Ancient Power to bring up a large number of big stones and hurl them at the duo.

Ali rolled away from them while Eevee used her quick attack always stayed near Ali to get him out of the way in case he didn't notice an attack. This was a wise choice for both of them as Eevee wasn't paying attention and Ali shouted, "Look out!" before grabbing both of them and ducked and the boulder flew over their heads and smashed on the other side of the chamber.

Ali was doing much better this time around and all three of them knew, they merely didn't comment on it because it wasn't the best time to talk without getting hit by a stone edge, which is what happened next. Thankfully, he quickly regained his balance and grabbed Eevee who was almost hit because her Hidden Power just didn't have enough power behind it to force the stone edge back.

"Thanks Ali," Eevee murmured as Ali jumped from wall to wall like a chameleon and kept Groudon guessing as to where he might attacking from. Thankfully, he ate a Quick Seed, making this task easier and Eevee also took the time fire another Hidden Power coated Shadow Ball and like the last time it did double the damage that the moves would have done on their own.

A few minutes of combat and near death instances on both parts, Groudon had hardly taken any damage since the fight started so they had to think of a way to deal more damage in a shorter time span. After a couple of seconds of dodging attacks, the answer came to him and Ali felt stupid for not thinking of it before especially since Eevee is really close to where he was so he could pull it off with great ease.

"Eevee! We're going to have to create some team combos if we want to actually have a chance at beating this colossal Pokémon!" Ali shouted and Eevee shot me a look, telling me that she agreed wholeheartedly.

"Ali!" Eevee shouted and Ali nodded before using Flamethrower and she used Hidden Power while slowly revolving around in a perfect circle while putting as much power behind their attacks as they could and they followed up with Dragon Rush and Quick Attack respectively.

"Nice one!" Ali shouted and kept dodging more attacks before he came up with one of his own

"Eevee! Help me out!" Ali yelled as he relayed his idea to her and she started casting Shadow Balls and batted them towards him. Ali would hit it with a Dragon Rush to give it a power boost and follow with an Iron Tail that was swung like a baseball bat and flew out the ground type at high speeds, hitting him at the top of his head and doing an abnormally large amount of damage.

Groudon, starting to feel the strain that the battle was causing him leaped into the air and rammed at the duo and they sprinted out of the line of fire but they still took damage no matter what so they just tried to limit how much they would be taking.

Groudon, clearing getting tired, started using Earth Power and Solarbeam simultaneously as he kept a wary eye trained on the both of but the Earth Power forced us in the air and Groudon fired his Solarbeam at Eevee, who was forced to take the full brunt of the attack and was again, fighting to remain conscious.

Ali quickly picked her up and placed her on his back, remembering that she had done the exact same thing the last time around except the roles were reversed this time but he wasn't about to run away.

The first thing he did was use a Reviver Seed on his fallen partner who just held him tighter, more so she could convince herself that everything was okay, especially him so she kissed his cheek and smiled shyly as she aimed a swift in such a way that it circled him and Ali hit the circle with an Iron Tail and caused the stars to fly towards him all around so he couldn't defend or break it and Ali jumped and Eevee jumped off his back and hit the top of his head with one last Iron Tail in a hope that the foe will finally fall after all the fighting that they had done.

Thankfully, their wish was granted and he fell to the ground in heap and the pair stood there, completely stupefied at what they had done, but as the realization of what happened hit them, they started dancing with each other in complete joy that they had accomplished the mission and in another flash of light, Team BDG reappeared in front of them, Gallade, looking close to fainting and just as he was about to fall, Ali caught him.

"Don't push yourself, you've taken too much damage," Ali told him as he supported Gallade's slumping figure while Blaziken supported Dragonite.

"Okay, let's go," Eevee said, pulling out an Escape Orb, teleporting the five of them back to their base.

"We have to announce that you guys were rescued," Ali told Blaziken who smiled and rubbed his head.

"Let's go, time's are a-wastin'," said Dragonite as he led the way to the square where hundreds of Pokémon could be seen, trying to get a peek at what was going on.

They gasped when they saw Team Valor and Team BDG walking side by side. It was a great surprise for everyone for a few weeks ago, hardly anyone had heard of Team Valor but now, it had become one of the most well known rescue teams in the area and know this made Ali and Eevee swell in pride knowing that they were one step closer in reaching their goal.

Gallade asked for silence and recounted what had happened to him and his team and Eevee took over saying how they had failed on their first attempt and how she had nearly lost her partner in that battle but they unlocked a new form of combat. Teamwork: taken to the next level to form all new combos with fellow teammates and Ali explained how they worked and they paid close attention as they had no clue about when an outlaw might attack them or something similar.

A few hours later, being surrounded by cheering Pokémon (Female for Ali, Gallade, and Dragonite) and Male for (Eevee and Blaziken) (Eevee glared at the females surrounding Ali with extreme jealousy in her eyes and Blaziken noticed this and she chuckled.

"What?" Eevee snapped defensively.

"You love him don't you," said Blaziken, sounding amused while Eevee sent her another cold glare but it was very clear that the evolution Pokémon had been harboring extreme feelings for her fire-type partner and hoped that it would all work out in the end.

"Blaziken, do you have anyone?" Eevee asked suddenly, and the fire-fighting type stared her, looking taken aback and said, "Yeah, Dragonite and I are together."

Eevee sighed and hoped that she could get Ali to notice her feelings for him and someday get together forever without fear of persecution by the rest of the pokemon in the square. I mean that she did have to buy stuff as well.

**Thank gosh that this chapter is done. I thought it would take longer than it did to finish the last two chapters.**

**Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**


	21. The Carnival and the Cup

**Finally! I have ideas for this Fanfiction but I'm not entirely sure about how long it should be but I know that this one is also close to its finish as well. I'm sad about it but that's life for you. I hope you guys like and keep pointing out my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon in anyway shape or form because if I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction now would I?**

Chapter 21

Ali and Eevee came to Pokémon Square during the evening and saw a bunch Pokémon setting the stage for what promised to be a good festival.

"What's going on here?" Eevee asked one of the Machoke.

"We're setting up for a huge celebration," he replied.

"What's the occasion?" Ali asked, his hands behind his head.

"You're victory over Groudon, everyone was feared the worst had happened when Gallade's team didn't come back for days," he explained and the duo nodded.

"It's nice to get some recognition," Ali smiled, as he looked around at all the exuberant decorations being set up.

"Yeah but too much attention tends to get a bit annoying," said Eevee wisely and Ali quickly nodded.

A few minutes later, the festival was in full swing and it couldn't be more obvious was enjoying themselves with all that it had to offer.

"What should we do?" Ali asked, looking at all the booths, some have fortune-telling readings, games, and some new shops that neither of them had seen before.

"I don't know, this is the first time that Pokémon Square has done something this big before," Eevee replied, also looking around with a look of awe on her face.

"Why don't we explore the festival on our own and we'll meet up again in half an hour," Ali suggested and Eevee agreed before they bid farewell to each other and went off in opposite directions to explore this festival.

"Hey, little dude," a voice called out and Ali looked around suspiciously and he saw a Duskull with a pair of shades on his head.

"Me?" Ali asked, pointing at himself, wondering what this guy wanted from him of all Pokémon.

"Yeah, you, do you want to play won of the best carnival games ever?" he asked and Ali nodded vigorously before asking what that was.

"It's called Command Board," said Duskull.

"Okay, how do you play?" Ali asked.

"It's actually pretty simple, I send you to a game board and you along with three other competitors will move using this die once it is your turn, the goal is to get as much BP and spaces on the board as possible in a given time limit," said Duskull.

"Okay and how do I get the spaces?" Ali asked.

"You have to buy it with BP, basically the same thing as poke, but regular poke won't work here and BP won't work in the real world, everyone will start off with 1000 BP and every time you land on someone's space, you had to pay them a tax from you BP, and if you refuse you can always battle them for dominance over the square," said Duskull while Ali's mind was reeling with all the information that Duskull was giving him.

"Is there anything else?" Ali asked.

"Yes, it is also a race to the center of the board, the one to get there and have the most spaces will win, plus there are special spaces or checkpoints that give out free BP because you managed to land on them so keep an eye open for those," said Duskull.

"Okay, I'll give a go," Ali shrugged and Duskull smiled as he teleported the fire type to a floating game board.

"Whoa, this is so weird," said Ali as he looked around.

"You will each have twenty turns to gather up as much BP as you can and make it to the finishing space," said a Misdreavus and everyone nodded.

"We will now decide who will go first," said Duskull, appearing before a Pikachu, Chikorita, Mudkip, and Ali.

Pikachu rolled a five, Chikorita a three, Mudkip and Ali both rolled six so they had to roll again and Mudkip won so he would be going first then Ali, Pikachu, and Chikorita.

"Mudkip, go," said Duskull and Mudkip hit the die and a rolled across the board and it landed on a three and Mudkip moved forward and bought the space.

Ali rolled the dice and landed on a five and he moved ahead and landed on the checkpoint and got 300 BP.

Pikachu rolled and got a four and bought that space and Chikorita landed on the same space and she lost 200 BP.

Ali had managed to get a fair few spaces but also landed on some of the spaces that weren't his and he managed to land on a square that he had no knowledge about.

"What does this mean?" Ali asked, examining the picture.

"It allows you to move to any part of the board that you want to go to," Duskull explained, popping out of nowhere.

"Oh," Ali said as he told Duskull where he wanted to go and ended up in a BP rich part of the game board and Ali started collecting BP BIG TIME!"

Ali was the last one to make it to the game board but he just barely made inside the time limit.

"Okay, let's see who won," said Duskull appearing before them.

"The results are as follows," said Duskull, pointing to a display board.

**Mudkip: BP: 5600 No. Of Space: 15**

**Ali: BP: 5900 No. Of Space: 14**

**Pikachu: BP: 5100 No. Of Space: 12**

**Chikorita: BP: 5400 No. Of Space: 13**

"Ali is the winner!" Duskull shouted Ali smiled and did a cool victory pose while his competitors smiled and they high-fived as sign of good sportsmanship and became fast friends through the game.

"That was fun," said Ali happily as Duskull teleported him back to the board and gave the fire type some rare and very useful items.

"We hope you play again," said Duskull as he disappeared and Ali looked at what he had: Sitrus Berries, a gold-cream necklace, some gold objects and other rare and exotic berries.

"I'll just store this away for later," said Ali, putting the stuff in Kangaskhan storage and went to check out some of the other games. There were a few that looked interesting but Ali wanted to try them with Eevee and decided just to admire the scenery.

"Wow, all these lights look really pretty," said Ali, looking at all the lights around the square.

"Yeah, it isn't every day that we get to see something like this, huh," a voice behind the fire-type replied happily and Ali turned around to see Eevee walking towards him, a small smile graced her features and Ali smiled back.

"So what did you do?" Ali asked, sitting down at the side of the cliff at the Pelipper Post Office, watching the last rays of sun recede while Eevee fidgeted a little.

"I found a few games but they were either a little boring or they'd tell me that the game would be more fun if you play it with friends, and I couldn't do that because you are the only friend I have and you were off doing something else," said Eevee, "What about you? What did you do?" Eevee asked.

"I found a really fun game that you get to play in a set of four, I'm not sure if we can do teams or if we have to play against each other but it was still a lot of fun and there are probably a lot of different boards that you can choose from," Ali explained as he remembered how much he enjoyed playing and made a note to try it again.

"That really does sound like fun," said Eevee, wishing that she hadn't separated from Ali.

"We can play if you want, but I want to see what games you found," Ali said as he dragged her back to the festival.

Eevee pointed out some of the more interesting games and the duo gave them a go, some of them involved a two on two sort of volleyball tournament or playing music, Eevee particularly enjoyed this one as she always did enjoy listening to the songs that they played and now she got to try it and she actually did very well.

"I want to see this game that you found, Ali," Eevee pouted and Ali laughed as he led the way to the same Duskull from before and asked, "Is possible to do teams?"

"Sadly, no it's not possible because the boards aren't big enough to accommodate eight players," said Duskull and they both sighed in disappointment but still decided to go head to head. They chose a different board from the last time as it would be unfair to Eevee who had never done this before.

It was Eevee, Ali, Gallade, and Shiftry playing this time and Eevee got to go first and she was immediately dominating but Gallade came from behind and pulled out a victory.

"Oh well, at least we tried and had fun," Eevee laughed as she remembered when Ali and Shiftry had to fight over a space because Ali had refused to pay the tax amount and ended up setting Shiftry on fire and Duskull hastily dowsed him with some water while Team Valor snickered.

"It was fun and you get all these cool prizes for winning," said Ali happily and instantly remembered something.

"Eevee, I want you to have this," he said, putting the necklace around Eevee's neck and when she saw it, she burst into tears and cried on Ali's chest.

"Thank you, Ali," she said, her voice shaking and Ali nodded before leading her back to the festival where they ate some berries made into a kind of candy that was odd but tasted good all the same and the festival kept going all night and the duo decided to call it quits and go home at three in the morning and were asleep the whole morning the next day.

"What should we do now?" Ali asked, getting out of bed the next day and Eevee quickly imitated him.

"Maybe we should go on a mission," Eevee suggested, getting her bearings.

"Let's go," said Ali as the duo strolled through Pokémon Square, where the clean up from the festival was taking place.

"Ali, which job should try today?" Eevee asked, examining some of the jobs that were on the board until one caught both of their attention and it said: I don't want to grow up and it told them where the client was hiding and they were both completely bewildered but decided to go and help the guy.

"This is the place," Ali said, looking up at Howling Forest.

"I have some bad feelings about this place," said Eevee nervously.

"Well, at least we have each other," said Ali encouragingly as they nodded and proceeded inside.

It became immediately obvious that Eevee's fears about the forest were baseless as the Pokémon there were fairly simple to defeat, even without teamwork it was very easy so they just kept going until they reached the end of the path.

"Is anyone here?" Ali called and Eevee looked around.

"Are you here to rescue me?" Smeargle asked, coming out from behind a tree.

"Um…I guess so but what that about you not wanting to grow up?" Ali asked, cautiously approaching the artistic Pokémon.

"Well, when we come of a certain age, there is a ritual where we are marked to show that we have matured in the eyes of the elders of my clan so I fled when I heard that I was going to get marked," he explained and Eevee glanced at Ali who shrugged and looked back.

"Smeargle, stop running, you have to be marked in order to become a man!" one of the elders called.

"No! I'm going to join their team," Smeargle declared, pointing towards Ali and Eevee and the elders conceded and left them be, wishing him good luck as a rescuer.

"That's one way of joining our team," Eevee chuckled.

"I guess so, now let's go home," Ali suggested and they followed him out of the forest and led them back to the base where Smeargle said bye and offered to remodel their flag if the lose favor for it.

"Thanks, we'll be sure to tell you," Ali smiled as Smeargle left and Eevee pulled Ali into the base.

"What's up?" Ali asked, looking concerned.

"Ali, have you been having any strange dreams lately?" Eevee asked worriedly as she watched him think.

"No, not really, the last time I had one of those strange dreams was the night before we left for Magma Cavern, why do you ask?" Ali asked.

"I don't know, it's just this feeling I have that your dreams may be one of the keys that could save us one day," Eevee explained and Ali did some more thinking.

"I guess that makes some sense," Ali replied but was still confused at what Eevee was trying to get at.

"Are you saying that I should _try _to have those dreams, maybe get some insight into what could potentially happen?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, because those dreams usually were a warning about something that was about to happen and they've helped us rather a lot," said Eevee and Ali nodded in agreement.

"Okay but I can't just get those dreams whenever I want, it's usually random but I have a feeling that we might get one tonight," Ali mused.

"Okay, so until then, what do you want to do?" Eevee asked.

"Why don't we just go for a walk?" Ali suggested and they saw a flyer for another tournament and they immediately jumped at the chance to compete because it has been a long time since they got to do something like this.

They still remembered the drill when it came to registration and they waited in the arena until their opponents came: It was the same Chikorita and Mudkip from the festival's Command Board game that Ali had beaten and neither of were happy that Ali had beaten them.

"BEGIN!" Machop shouted as Mudkip used Mud slap on Ali but it missed, hitting Eevee instead who scowled in anger and retaliated with a Hidden Power but Chikorita blocked it with a Reflect before countering with a Razor Leaf that hit Eevee on the side and forced her back.

Ali quickly fought back with flamethrower galore and burned Chikorita on the back, only to have to dodge a massive hydro pump, also healing the burn.

Eevee quickly used Iron Tail to sweep them off their feet and Ali followed with an aerial Flamethrower, burning them both and knocking Chikorita out. Mudkip used Hydro Pump in retaliation, hitting Eevee and slamming her into the wall, knocked out.

Ali knew that he shouldn't mess with this Mudkip because he was stronger than he looked and Mudkip used Hydro Pump once more and Ali took this chance to finish off the mudfish Pokémon with a mix of Dragon Rush and Hydro Pump. That win was one of the most epic ones that Ali had earned and he hastily revived his fallen partner and she smiled at him before they proceeded to the next round and won that with relative ease.

They went through the rounds and with a combination of strategy and a fair bit of luck, win the battle and eventually, the duo made it to the finals and their opponents were none other than Team BDG.

"Gallade, Dragonite, Blaziken, what are you doing here?" Ali asked, looking shocked.

"After that battle with Groudon, we knew that we'd need more training and this is the best place to do it, though I surprised that you two made it this far," Dragonite said and Ali sighed.

"BEGIN!" Machop roared and everyone sprang into action and Team Valor was immediately surrounded and had little to no chance of dodging the attacks that were aimed at the duo so Ali rolled away while Eevee used a special dash to get away.

Ali attempted to use Iron Tail to sweep Blaziken off her feet, his tail just wasn't strong enough but he merely slammed it on the side of her leg and she grabbed him and threw him at Eevee who managed to catch him and he mumbled a word of thanks before Eevee dodged a Hyper Beam and Ali came up with an idea.

Dragonite fired a Hyper Beam once more and Ali sent it back with a spinning Iron Tail and it did some big damage and knocked him out of the sky but he was still conscious and Ali met him with a Dragon Rush before Dragonite could get an attack in.

Eevee used Quick Attack on Blaziken who retaliated with a Blaze Kick that missed because Ali saved her at the last second at the both managed to evade the fiery kick that was aimed at the spot that were at a few second ago.

The trio managed to surrounded Team Valor and Blaziken fired her Flamethrower while Dragonite used Hyper Beam and Gallade used a Psycho Cut…

**What do you guys think will happen to Team Valor now? How about this, you guys take a guess at what'll happen and tell me via a review and that'll help me decide what way the battle should go. I won't post the next chapter until I have seventy reviews. So how about it? Please?**


	22. Decisive Battle: vs Kyogre

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot to and a lot to think about. It hasn't been easy with my reservoir of ideas slowly fading away. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon in anyway shape or form, because let's face it, if I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction now would I?**

Chapter 22

Team BDG fired off their attacks at the same time and at that split second, Ali felt a surge of power rushing through his veins so he looked around to see that Eevee had vanished so before he wondered where she could be, he jumped out of the way and he jumped three times higher than he could normally.

_How did I jump that high? _Ali mentally shouted to himself as he successfully dodged his foe's attacks and landed on his feet before running around the battlefield, much faster than normal.

_I wonder if my attack speed will be any better? _Ali mentally thought to himself and decided to give it a try as he fired off a Flamethrower towards Dragonite and saw that it was a direct hit but wasn't surprised by the lack of damage so Ali moved in close and used Slash in quick succession and finished with a Dragon Rush and by some insane miracle, knocking Dragonite unconscious.

"How did he do that?" Gallade and Blaziken shouted in unison as Ali ran towards them but Blaziken was faster and hurled a Sky Uppercut at the fire type, which was also a direct hit but Ali still recovered, much faster than normal.

_That did more damage than I thought it would _Ali thought before mentally berating himself for forgetting that Blaziken was a strong Pokémon and that he was a fool for underestimating her powers.

Ali immediately recovered and retaliated an Iron Tail, knocking the Fire-Fighting type back a few inches but didn't do much damage while Ali mentally cursed himself but still dodged the oncoming Flamethrower aimed straight at him.

Ali felt himself being pinned by some psychic force and realized that Gallade must have used Psychic on him to stop him from moving and Ali sighed. He should have seen this coming sooner or later.

"I should have seen this coming," Ali said to himself but braced himself for the hit that was sure to follow but found himself falling on his butt. He looked around to see Eevee smacking Gallade with an Iron Tail.

"Eevee, where were you?" Ali asked as she fired another Hidden Power at the Fighting-Psychic type.

"I don't know, first I was facing Blaziken, Gallade, and Dragonite and the rest was a blur up until now," Eevee replied before knocking them both out the way of Blaziken's next Fire Punch.

"That was close," Ali told himself as he used Dragon Rush head on while Eevee followed with a Dig attack at the ready.

It happened so quickly; Ali slammed into Blaziken with Dragon Rush and while she was distracted from the damage, Eevee came up from underground with her Dig, knocking the female fire type into the air.

Team Valor forgot that Gallade was still there and he used this to his advantage by freezing the duo in midair and kept them completely immobilized while Blaziken used another Blaze Kick, slamming into both of them and knocking them to the ground.

"No, we can't quit now," Eevee muttered before Ali handed her and Oran Berry, which she promptly ate while Ali ate one of his own, restoring them both of them to full strength.

Eevee used Quick Attack with an Iron Tail charged up and Ali was running close behind her with a Slash at the ready. Eevee slammed into Blaziken with Iron Tail before a Quick Attack follow up and Ali immediately slashed her before she was knocked out.

"Almost there," Ali whispered before they turned to face Gallade who had his Leaf Blade charged up and they ran at each other and in the end, Gallade fell to the ground, unconscious and Team Valor had reclaimed victory.

"How'd you like that!" Eevee and Ali cheered in unison as they hoisted the cup in the air and struck a cool pose.

"This calls for a celebration," Ali laughed and they marched away with the cup in hand as they went to celebrate their victory.

A few hours later, Ali and Eevee were sitting at the edge of the cliff at Pelipper Post Office, drinking what they had made at Totodile's café and it was actually a lot better than they thought it'd be, given all the strange berries that they had used.

"The sunset looks so beautiful," said Eevee, admiring the setting sun.

"Yeah, almost as beautiful as you," Ali breathed, but Eevee heard him, sort of.

"What was that?" Eevee asked, turning to face him.

"Nothing," said Ali hastily, mentally kicking himself for saying that out loud.

_Why did I say that out loud! _Ali demanded of himself but got no answer so he sighed as he realized that he was thinking to himself again and it would eventually drive him mad, one day or another.

"C'mon, let's go back to the base, I bet you're tired. I know I am," Eevee said as she led the way back to the base and Eevee promptly fell asleep while Ali looked out the window and began thinking.

_How'd I get so fast on strong when we were triple teamed? Maybe it's one of those auto-responses and that helped me get out in one piece _Ali thought as he let sleep overtake him.

**Dream Sequence:**

_Is this another dream? _Ali thought, looking around thus confirming that this was indeed a dream.

_Ali, it is good to see you again _a voice told him and he looked around before his eyes landed on Gardevoir.

"Hi Gardevoir, it's been a while," Ali smiled and she nodded in agreement.

"I have come to tell you that your role as a Pokemon is coming to a close," said Gardevoir and Ali stared with mixed feelings about how that could turn out.

"Really?" Ali asked Gardevoir nodded so Ali asked the million dollar question, "Does that mean...I'll leave this world behind?"

"Yes, it will mean that you and Eevee will part ways," said Gardevoir sadly as she faded away.

**End of Dream Sequence**

Ali woke up the next morning, completely forgetting about he dream that he had had yesterday to see that the base the base was flooded. He looked around, found a bottle floating nearby and stuck it to the tip of his tail before he saw that Eevee was still asleep but not for long for her eyes immediately snapped open and saw that she was floating on the water and Ali not far away.

"Ali?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied slowly.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" she shrieked as she went on a tirade about how the whole base was flooded.

"I have no idea how this happened, maybe they're talking about it in Station Square," Ali suggested as he swam to the door with Eevee following him.

What became immediately obvious was that Pokémon square for whatever reason was now underwater so everyone had set up minor shops above water as to continue their business as usual. Though the water types in the town were happy for a little more water in the square.

"Hey, what happened here?" Ali asked as they approached the floating Lombre.

"Pokémon here in the square have been talking about the legendary being Kyogre being awakened," Lombre told them and they groaned, they were not keen on fighting another Legendary Pokémon.

"So I guess we're going to have to go fight this Legendary?" Ali asked and Lombre nodded and Eevee groaned.

"How are we going to get down there?" Eevee asked, looking around for a solution but found none.

"Find a water type and ask it to take you to Kyogre's resting place," Lombre suggested as Ali sighed.

"Okay, we'll find one," said Ali as he and Eevee swam off to look for a water type to befriend.

"Hey Ali," Latias called and Ali looked up and smiled as the red Eon Dragon slowly landed towards them with her brother quickly following suit.

"Hiya Latios and Latias," Ali said as he helped Eevee onto a platform and got onto it himself.

"I heard about your little problem," she said, gesturing to the water all around them while Ali laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Kyogre's supposedly been awakened but we've got to go and quell her," Ali replied.

"How are you going to get down there?" Latios asked.

"We don't know, you'd think it'd be much easier finding a water type, given the fact that there is so much water here," said Eevee, gesturing to the flooded square and Latios laughed.

"You know, WE could take you to there," Latias suggested and Ali and Eevee's eyes widened in surprise

"You can?" they both asked, looking shocked.

"Yep, would you like us to take you there?" Latios asked, grinning and the duo nodded vigorously before Latias took Eevee aside.

"Eevee, I want to put your fears to rest," Latias whispered while Ali and Latios were planning how to get there.

"What fears?" Eevee asked, looking confused but knew exactly what the Eon Dragon was talking about.

"I don't have any feelings for Ali, I only like him as a good friend," said Latias quietly and Eevee breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Vulpix? I haven't seen her lately?" Eevee commented while Latias shrugged, for she had never met the fire fox, indicating that they should probably move back towards the boys.

"Are you ready to go?" Ali asked the girls who nodded in the affirmative and he and Latios explained the plan.

"Okay so here's what we're going to do," Latios told them as they gathered around him to hear the plan.

"First, Latios and Latias will surround Eevee and I in a sphere of psychic energy so we can survive deep underwater without any visible gear," said Ali, gesturing to the bottle stuck on his tail, causing the Eon Dragons to snicker but Ali ignored them.

"Then we'll just take you to the starting point of the dungeon, which is called Stormy Sea," said Latios, taking out a map from the Treasure Bag and pointing at a spot that had a picture of a violent tsunami that the others guessed was the dungeon.

"Hold on? Are Latios and Latias coming with us?" Eevee asked and the Eon Dragons looked at Ali nervously, hoping that he would say yes.

"Yeah they are, because we'll need all the help we can get for fighting Kyogre," said Ali, nodding towards Latios and Latias and the two Eon Dragons flew around the submerged square to vent their feelings of joy.

"C'mon, let's go," Ali smiled as Latias cast the shield on Ali and Latios cast the shield on Eevee, allowing them to survive under the intense underwater pressure and to breathe underwater. In Ali's case, his tail flame will be everlasting.

The quartet left the square to go to Stormy Sea and as the name suggests, the waters there are far more intense than they had anticipated but the Eon Dragon's shields protected them from outside damage so they made it to entrance with relative ease.

"Ready?" Ali asked, handing Latios and Latias some gear and they quickly put on, feeling new powers and defenses at their disposal as they set off for the end of the dungeon and Kyogre.

Ali was going to have a hard time in this dungeon because he did not match up well against the countless water-types that live in the area so Eevee and the Dragons would do most of the attacking and Ali would defend his teammates.

"Stop attacking me!" Ali snapped as he whacked away another Shellder that was about to attack him.

"I feel for you," Latias said sympathetically and Eevee controlled herself, remembering that Latias had no feelings for Ali beyond friendship.

"Thanks," Ali smiled as he brushed off the earlier incident, leading the way further into the dungeon when they eventually reached a clearing.

"Wow, this is new," Eevee commented as they all looked around. There were some treasure chests here along with the usual Kangaskhan Rock that was always there for travelers to use.

"What do you mean? It looks the same as all the others," Ali said, looking around, trying to find out what Eevee meant but with no avail.

"I think she means that it is an aquatic setting for the first time because all the other clearings have been caves or forests, right?" Latios asked and realization dawned on Ali's face.

"Oh, right," said Ali as they all sat down to take a break; more Eevee, Latios, and Latias than Ali as they had a better chance at victory vs. Ali but Ali still made a big contribution to the team so he opened the chests while humming a melodic tune, causing Eevee's heart to melt. Ali obtained some rare berries and some reviver seeds in the pair of chests that he found there.

_I just wish I could tell Ali how I feel _Eevee thought as Ali walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Ali asked, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"I'm okay, a little tired but okay all the same," Eevee smiled as Ali hugged her tightly and Eevee hugged him as tightly as she could.

"As much as we enjoy watching you bond and eventually get married, how about we going?" Latios suggested, grinning widely and Ali and Eevee blushed in embarrassment while the Eon twins roared with laughter at their teammates' embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, can we get going now?" Ali whined playfully and it took a few seconds for Latios and Latias to get their laughter under control but they eventually managed to get moving once more.

"I think we're almost there," said Eevee, who saw a strange light at the end of the path.

"We'll soon see," Ali replied as the quartet stepped into the light and the next thing they knew was that they were in Kyogre's resting place.

"Wow," the quartet breathed as the looked around. It was more interesting than Groudon's resting place, that's for sure.

"My duels with Groudon have left us both exhausted," said a voice and they all turned to see Kyogre floating on top of the water.

Kyogre ignored anything that they did and went on, "I fell into a long, deep slumber."

"I wonder how long they've been asleep?" Ali asked himself and the others shrugged, not entirely sure, themselves.

"All the time, I waited. Waited for my power to recover," said Kyogre.

_Her powers weren't at full yet and she managed to flood Pokémon square?_ Eevee thought, looking shocked.

"I am Kyogre, Queen of the Sea! Witness the destructive force of my waves! Marvel at my awesome power!" Kyogre screamed, eliciting the others to sweat-drop for they personally thought that she was being arrogant and they lunged into battle, thus activating Kyogre's ability drizzle and a light rainfall appeared.

Kyogre wasn't lying when she claimed that she had powerful water attacks and immediately had to jump away from a Surf attack that she had readied very quickly but it missed.

Latios grabbed Ali's arms and threw him towards Kyogre while Ali spun and used Iron Tail, doing repeated damage to the Water legendary.

"How'd you like that?" Ali grinned.

Kyogre responded with a Hydro Pump that Ali dodged while Eevee shot a Hidden Power her way and Kyogre got hit because Ali was distracting her.

Latios and Latias both used Psychic at the same time, also doing double damage to the aquatic legendary so she responded with an Ice Beam, freezing everyone but Ali was the first to thaw so he hastily set out to thaw out his teammates with a Fire Fang.

While he was distracted, Kyogre attacked him with a Surf attack and it was a direct hit though he somehow managed to stay conscious but he felt very weak before he was enveloped in light and regained his strength. He mentally thanked Eevee for packing Reviver seeds on this trip.

Ali eventually managed to break Eevee free and she held off Kyogre while Ali got to work freeing the Eon Dragons. It especially helped that he was able to put more power behind those fire-based attacks of his and in a matter of minutes Latios and Latias were free!

"Thanks," they said in unison and Ali flashed a grin before he started charging up his Dragon Rush while running.

Meanwhile, Eevee was constantly on the move for Kyogre just kept on attacking, leaving no room for an opening so she was forced to dodge everyone of the attacks but when she saw Ali wink at her she smiled as she skillfully dodged one more attack before Ali slammed into Kyogre with Dragon Rush and Latios flew in with a Dragon Claw and they hit at the same time.

Latias took the initiative and followed up with a Steel Wing, thus dealing the finishing blow to the aquatic legendary.

"It seems that I have underestimated you," she murmured tiredly before falling asleep once more.

"We did it!" they cheered in unison as the Eon Dragons teleported them back to Pokémon square to see that the flooding was gone and it was like it never actually happened.

"That's a relief," Ali said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's good that everything is back to normal," Eevee smiled as Latios and Latias flew back to their home to rest.

Suddenly, as though by impulse, Ali kissed Eevee on the cheek and Eevee's eyes in surprise while Ali grinned cheekily as he ran off with Eevee chasing after them but they were both laughing and Eevee's hopes were heightened.

_Maybe Ali really does like me as more than a friend! _Eevee thought excitedly as she and Ali fell asleep that night.

**I hope that I did a good job writing this. Again, praise, criticism are all welcome and if you have any suggestions on how to make this story any better, tell me because I want to become a better writer. So READ AND REVIEW!**


	23. Love Revealed

**This is going to be the final chapter of Team Valor: Save the World. I admit that I got off to a rough start with all the grammar errors and character developments that I had while writing this but I had fun doing it all the while and hope that I did a good enough job to impress you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon in anyway shape or form. No matter how I want to and how awesome it would be to own it.**

Eevee and Ali woke up the next day to hear conversation outside their door. Curious, the duo followed the noise outside to see people walking to Pokémon square. They were wondering what was going when they heard snatches of the other Pokémons' conversations.

"Gallade's a big announcement," said one.

"I wonder what it could be about," said another.

"It's probably something really important, knowing them," responded another one more firmly and this got Team Valor hooked.

"I want to see what this is about, come Ali, let's go too," said Eevee as they followed the rest of the Pokémon to the square where Gallade was in the middle of a large group of Pokémon who were clearly eager to see what was going on.

"Everyone!" Gallade called and all the Pokémon fell silent and watched Gallade, Blaziken, and Dragonite intently.

"I have received word from Xatu," he began and everyone was clearly hanging onto his every word and at the same time wondering what is going to happen.

Gallade was about to open his mouth when he held his head in his hands and his eyes were glowing blue.

"Telepathy, Xatu must being trying to contact us through Gallade," Ali breathed as they watched the scene unfold.

Gallade used his psychic powers so that everyone could hear what Xatu was trying to tell them.

"Calling all Pokémon! Terrible it is…from the sky…falls a star!" Xatu called.

"From the sky, comes a star…it is huge…a giant of a star! The star…it falls…it falls straight towards us…" he relayed to the square's residents as he saw the giant star falling toward them at a break neck pace.

"Disaster in nature…there were many…there's no denying that…and the balance of the world has been upset…all because of that star. The star that slowly comes closer…if it crashes into this world. The result shall be terrible. Something must be done," said Xatu grimly and everyone gasped in horror.

"Xatu, tell us. Can the star be stopped?" Gallade asked.

"…There is but one way…to prevent the collision…there is only one solution," said Xatu.

"What is the solution?" Gallade asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"We must ask Rayquaza for help," Xatu replied.

"What? Rayquaza, what might that be?" Blastoise asked, folding his arms.

"Hold on, isn't Rayquaza that one legendary that they call 'the King of the Sky'?" Ali asked, mulling it over.

"Ali is correct, Rayquaza is a legendary Pokémon that resides in the ozone layer of the sky, far beyond us. Rayquaza must be asked to destroy the meteor from the sky," Xatu replied.

"There's gotta be some sort of catch to this," Eevee muttered as she listened the conversation that conspired.

"However, far, far up in the sky Rayquaza lives, known by few and seen by none," said Xatu and everyone groaned.

"The sky…how will we get up there?" Gallade murmured.

"You know, we could help you with getting there," said a pair of voices, one male and the other female.

"Who's there?" Dragonite demanded sharply, scanning the area for the object of the voices and in a flash of light, the culprits appeared: Latios and Latias.

"This day's full of surprises, huh," Ali commented and Eevee nodded while everyone else stared in shock; it wasn't everyday that a legendary Pokémon came to the square or help out with a crisis.

"How will you get us up there?" Lombre asked while everyone face-palmed at his denseness.

"Um…Lombre, they can fly us up, if they let us," said Eevee and Lombre scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"We'll do it, we'll go," said Eevee determinedly.

"I also thought that there could be no one better suited to this job than you and Ali," said Gallade while Blaziken and Dragonite nodded their approval of the idea and everyone's hearts filled with hope at the prospect of restoring peace to the world.

"But…Are you sure? There's no telling what you would find in the world above the clouds," said Gallade.

"We expect danger! It's my wish that all Pokémon can live in peace," said Eevee solemnly.

"Ali, Eevee, do you hear me?" Xatu asked and the duo responded in the affirmative so he continued, "Discuss we will, between Gallade, Latios, Latias, and I on how the best way to get you up to Rayquaza's domain. Departure shall be tomorrow. You should get everything you need and rest until then. But be warned, this adventure will possibly be the most dangerous one yet, but you cannot fail, surpass yourselves."

"No worries, we'll be fine, me and Ali, we'll succeed and that's a promise," said Eevee confidently while Ali smiled at her enthusiasm. He was just as excited as she was but a little nervous because the fate of the world was in their hands and they knew that they'd have to succeed.

"Right, Ali? Let's get it done!" Eevee cheered and Ali followed suit while thinking how far they had come ever since they had met: they started off as amateurs but over time, they had become far better than anyone could have expected; they've taken down five legendary Pokémon and that was something to be proud of.

"C'mon Eevee, let's make sure we have everything that we need," said Ali as Vulpix approached them wished Ali good luck and hugged him tightly, stunning him but he didn't want to be rude so he hugged back and Eevee was fuming at the sentiment that had just conspired.

Afterward, they went to Kangaskhan storage and swapped out items to get some of their stored armor that they knew would be useful.

They also made a note to visit Kecleon Market in hopes of finding something that could make the journey any easier but came up empty handed.

"Do we have everything that we need?" Eevee asked and Ali began to think; they had gotten all the necessary armor and items that they had needed, they also had the sense to link their moves to create devastating combos.

"I think we're ready to go," Ali grinned as they headed to the post office to watch the sunset one last time before they went back to their base.

"Tomorrow, let's give it all we got," said Ali as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Dream Sequence:**

"…_Ugh, I feel horrible," said Ali as he clutched he sides and felt nauseous, like he was going to throw up._

"_This is a dream…isn't it? But why do I feel this terrible?" Ali asked himself as he felt an enormous amount of pressure being pressed on his head."_

**Scene Change:**

Gengar was standing in front of Ali, muttering something under his breath before quietly saying, "How do you like my Dream Eater? Horrible, isn't it? Keke!"

Gengar's expression changed from taunting to thoughtful beforequietly saying, "But who would have thought that you were a human before…wasn't expecting that."

But his expression changed back to his annoying sneer before adding quietly, "But who cares? Someone like that's sure to be some lowlife. Keke. I'll expose you yet! You can count on it! I'll expose what's in your heart with Dream Eater! Kekeke!"

Gengar stopped laughing when he saw a glint of light coming from the window and stopped to stare, "What? What is that light? It's coming closer." He watched it come closer and closer to Ali's body and quickly fled before someone realized that he was there.

Eevee's snapped open as she watched Ali's body glow and thought: _Is Ali having a dream? I bet its something important_? Once the light had faded, Eevee dragged herself back to her bed and promptly fell asleep.

**Dream Sequence:**

"_The pain, it's going away," said Ali as he blanketed in light and everything was restored to their original states._

"…_Gardevoir…?" Ali asked tentatively as he looked around as she appeared in a flash of light._

"_Gardevoir…will you tell me now? Who or what am I?" Ali asked, looking almost desperate to learn more about his past that he can't remember._

"_Yes, the time as arrived. Why you have come here? I will tell you all there is to know about the subject. Ali, the reason you became a Pokémon was to…"_

"_Was to what?" Ali asked desperately._

"_You became a Pokémon to…come to save this world," answered Gardevoir while Ali gaped her in shock._

"…_I came…to save the world of Pokémon? I did…" said Ali, still stunned at the statement._

"_Yes. We learned that this world that we Pokémon live was facing extinction, and so we sought out a hero. But despite how hard we searched, we could not find our hero. We were becoming discouraged, until we came across a human," said Gardevoir, smiling slightly._

"_Me?" Ali asked, pointing at himself._

"_Ali…you are correct, you were that human," she smiled._

"_Ho-Hold on…just wait a second! Hero? Me? That's too much! I'm not anything special like that!"_

"_Yes. That is also what you said the first time we told you that. You said you were not strong," Gardevoir laughed but her expression turned serious before saying, "But what we sought was not power merely for display…we sought true courage."_

"_True courage…? That…I'm even less about that," Ali admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly_

"_That, too, is also what you said back when we told you about it, way back when we first met," Gardevoir laughed once more but her expression reverted to her more serious form before adding, "It was then that you said this: to see if you were worthy to be our hero or not…you asked that we put you to the test and only if you were found to be truly worthy, then you were to be told the truth; to fulfill your role clear of heart and mind, you then chose to erase your memories as a human and became a Pokémon of your own will to fight alongside the many friends you've made ever since you became a Pokémon, and that is how you came to be in the world," Gardevoir explained._

_Ali stared at her, completely stunned, "I…did that?" he asked dumbly and she nodded in the affirmative._

"_Your courage has been proven. Without question, you bear the role of saving the world. And that role…it is soon coming to its end," said Gardevoir._

"…_Stopping the meteor from crashing into this world…? That's my role?" Ali asked._

"_Yes, and once that is accomplished…you can return to your human world," said Gardevoir with a hint of sadness in his voice._

"_Oh…so I can go back to being a human," said Ali before he realized something, "Hey, wait a second! If I go back to being a human…then that means…"_

"_Yes. It means…parting ways with Eevee," said Gardevoir, her sadness becoming more pronounced now._

"_Eevee…I have to leave her?" Ali asked sadly._

"_Eevee feels a great kinship with you, Ali, who knows, it might be something stronger than friendship," said Gardevoir solemnly._

"_So, Ali, if you were to leave…your friend would be heartbroken…but there can be nothing done," she said as Ali made to open his mouth to argue._

"_Hold on, if I do end up leaving, does that mean I'll be forgotten by all the friends I made here? And will I forget everything that happened here in the Pokémon world?" Ali asked carefully._

"_No, it will take much, much, more than a farewell to forget about a friend, I do not believe that Eevee or any of your other friends will forget about you after you return to the human world, and rest assured that you will keep your memories as a Pokémon even after the world has been restored," said Gardevoir calmly._

_Gardevoir continued as though nothing had happened and said, "Because there are encounters and there are also farewells…I, too, once had a friend beyond anything, but my friend has gone away."_

"_Gardevoir…I'm so sorry," said Ali sympathetically and Gardevoir gave him a grateful smile._

"_It fills me with sadness still, losing my friend…but…we will meet again…that's what I believe," said Gardevoir firmly as she placed a hand over her heart._

"_I feel the same way," said Ali, putting a hand on his own heart before hearing something._

"_W-what was that?" Ali asked fearfully, searching frantically for the source of the noise while Gardevoir shook her head at his naïveté but held his hand in an attempt to soothe him, which seemed to work well._

"…_Who was it? Someone appears to have been trying to look into your dream," said Gardevoir and Ali's eyes widened in shock before Gardevoir added, "But it is fine now, whoever it was ran off. All that remains of that dream is a feeling of despair…that Pokémon…I think it ran off crying."_

"_I see," said Ali._

"_It is almost morning, Au revoir," said Gardevoir as she faded for what was possibly the last time._

"…_Good-bye…" said Ali sadly as the light overtook him and he woke up._

**End of Dream Sequence**

Ali woke up the next day in ambiguous spirits; he was excited to save the world but on the other hand, he was sad that this would be his final adventure with his best friend and possible love.

If he was going to be honest with himself, Ali had started noticing her ever since she rescued him in Frosty Forest and his fondness for her has been strengthen ever since. It was probably from spending so much time together.

When Ali walked outside, he saw a very excited Eevee with the treasure bag in tow and said, "Good Morning! Did you sleep well? This is it, Ali! Let's go to the sky!"

"Yeah, let's go," Ali smiled as he led the way to The Hill of The Ancients where the eon twins, Gallade and Xatu were waiting for him.

"Good of you to come," Gallade smiled and Ali nodded enthusiastically.

"Earaaaaagh!" Xatu screamed as he, Latias, and Latios focused their energy.

"What are they doing?" Eevee asked.

"Relax, they are adding the final touches to your way to reach Rayquaza's domain," said Gallade calmly.

"Which is what?" Ali asked.

"The Teleport Gem," Gallade replied as the eon twins and Xatu focused even more energy into a point and all the power took shape in the form of a gem.

"It's ready," Latias called as Team Valor walked over.

"This is the Teleport Gem, it will deliver you to the world of the sky, now Ali, accept!" Xatu commanded as the gem landed gently into Ali's hands.

When his hand made contact with the gem, he felt a newfound hope inside his heart and the longer he held it, the more hope welled up inside him.

"That was made through a series of psychic processes by me, Gallade, Latios, Latias, and oh, a ghost type but it would appear that it had vanished," said Xatu as they sighed.

"I wonder who it could be?" Eevee mused.

"It must be a bashful one. Just let it be," Gallade laughed before turning serious once again and asking, "Now, I must ask you this one last time, this journey will be fraught with considerable danger. Will you still go?"

"Of course we will, we have to convince Rayquaza to destroy that falling star, right? If that will bring peace, then I will gladly give my life for it! That's my wish," said Eevee passionately while chancing a glance at Ali.

_Yes…and when that wish comes true…Gardevoir said that I can return to the human world…this will be my last adventure with Eevee…I probably won't be able to get the chance to tell her how I feel because even if we felt the same we would have to part ways," _Ali thought sadly.

"Go forth, Ali and Eevee, and save the world," said Xatu and the duo nodded in understanding.

"Ali, you ready, let's get it done," said Eevee as Ali nodded and held out the Teleport Gem for them to hold and when they both grabbed it, nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Ali asked.

"Ali, you have to hold Eevee's paw for it to work properly," said Latias cheekily and Ali blushed as red as a tomato and felt infinitely grateful that no one could tell that he was blushing as he held Eevee's paw in his hand and did not notice her crimson blush as he focused on getting to the domain.

They were soon enveloped in light and were shot skyward.

A few seconds later, the duo fell to the ground—more like a cloud.

"Owowowow," said Eevee as she rubbed the place where she landed and Ali got to his feet and looked around.

"Where are we?" said Eevee, getting to her feet.

"This is it, this must be the place Rayquaza resides," said Ali, looking up at the cloud tower with eyes.

"I can't believe we're standing on clouds!" Eevee exclaimed as she felt the soft sensation of being on a cloud underneath her paws.

"This is so weird," said Ali.

"Ali, why were you glowing last night," Eevee asked suddenly and the fire-type turned to look at her, completely confused before realization dawned on his face.

"I saw Gardevoir last night," said Ali.

"What did she say?" Eevee asked curiously.

"Oh, just some stuff about Rayquaza and how our destroying the meteor will save the world," said Ali, though not all together truthfully.

"Alright then, let's go," said Eevee as Ali led the way inside.

Both teammates felt distinctly odd about climbing the tower owning to the fact that the surface that they were standing on was much softer than what they were used to feeling and the fact that it was so high up did not make things easier.

They met some new Pokémon along the way though they did not make any friends with them.

Ali and Eevee eventually made it to the clearing and Ali opened the last two chests that he would probably ever see in the Pokémon world and wished that he would have some link the keep with him.

When Ali opened the last chest, he spotted a pair of charms inside, one a brown-cream color; just like Eevee's fur and the other was orange that was reminiscent of Ali's scales so Ali put them both in the bag and kept moving.

With each step that they took, their hearts were beating much faster with anticipation that the actions that would take place in the next few seconds would either make or break the future of the Pokémon world.

They slowly made their way to the summit and looked around.

"I guess this is the farthest that we can go without falling," said Ali, glancing around for a sign of Rayquaza with no success.

"I guess you're right," Eevee responded but flinched in surprise when she heard something.

"Who goes there? Who dares trespass on my domain?" a voice snarled.

"That voice, could it be…Rayquaza?" Eevee asked, her voice trailing off uncertainly.

"Indeed I am. The sky is my domain! Depart at once!" Rayquaza commanded but neither Ali nor Eevee listened to him.

"But we don't have time to argue. We came here because we need your help," said Eevee, frowning slightly at Rayquaza's demeanor.

"Never!" Rayquaza's voice roared as he flew right in front of them and hovered off of the ground.

"I am a being of the sky and you are but denizens of the ground!" Rayquaza roared.

"To each, there is a world destined as their own. For hundreds of millions of years, never once have I descended to the ground! And the opposite shall also hold true! Let there be no mercy for those who defy the law! Prepare for the end!" Rayquaza roared as a gust of wind forced the duo back a few feet before flying into combat.

Rayquaza flew right at them so they swept out of the way and found themselves higher than before so Eevee aimed a Shadow Ball, which hit the green dragon on the back of the head and he retaliated by spinning his tail to form a twister, trapping Eevee inside.

Ali fought back by jumping up and slashing the twister and freeing Eevee before hitting Rayquaza on the tail.

Rayquaza slashed Ali with a Dragon Claw and knocked him toward the edge of tower before charging a Hyper Beam.

Eevee couldn't let her secret love die so she sprinted in with a quick attack and grabbed Ali's hand and led him away from the Hyper Beam.

"Ali! You ready?" Eevee called as Ali bounced up her tail with a Dragon Rush at the ready and she punted him towards Rayquaza and landed a hit and followed with a Flamethrower surrounding him in a circle.

Rayquaza surprised them with a thunderbolt and paralyzing them in the process, allowing him to come in with a Hyper Voice and forcing them back a few feet.

Ali tossed Eevee a Cheri Berry and freeing her from her paralysis and gave her enough time to bounce on Rayquaza five times and although her attack did little damage to the legendary, it gave Ali enough time to fight off the paralysis and retaliate, which was exactly what he did.

Ali made to attack but at the moment of impact, Rayquaza brought up a Protect barrier, causing them to grit their teeth in frustration.

Rayquaza smirked as he disappeared, causing Eevee and Ali to frantically search for legendary and saw that there were five copies.

"Double team," Ali murmured as he grabbed Eevee and sprinted out of the way of one who was about to use Ancient Power before his eyes shut.

"Not Rest!" Eevee moaned as she watched Rayquaza heal himself.

"Might as well wait," said Ali, groaning in disappointment.

A few minutes later, Rayquaza had woken up with a smirk on his face and flew up high for another attack.

Ali felt a new power resting in his heart that he would have to release soon so while Eevee used Protect to block the attack, Ali sprinted away from it and when he had a clear shot at Rayquaza, he let all out in the form of an Outrage attack!

"Whoa!" Eevee gasped as she watched Rayquaza get pelted by the attacks and she threw in a Hidden Power or two.

Rayquaza hadn't anticipated the power that was behind each of those attacks and as a result, grew tired very quickly and couldn't muster the energy to use Rest again but still kept going though not as powerful.

"Eevee!"

"Out of my way!" she shouted as they attacked from either side with quick Iron Tails.

"Is that all you got?" Ali taunted as they kept jabbing with Iron Tails and moving back they could attack with Flamethrower and Hidden Power respectively and moved forward again for close range combat.

They stood back to back as Ali and Eevee used Iron Tail again to attack before Eevee fired up a large Shadow Ball and Ali coated it in a Fire Spin, doing repeated damage before Rayquaza conceded defeat.

Ali and Eevee jumped up and slammed a powerful Iron Tail on the legendary's head before it appeared that they had won the battle!

"We did it!" they both cheered before Rayquaza roared and they felt something shaking violently.

"Wh-wh-what? An Earthquake? It's not possible! We're on top of clouds!" Eevee shouted.

"This isn't an Earthquake! These are shock waves! And they're huge!" Rayquaza exclaimed, looking incredibly surprised.

"That's it! I've got it! Look straight up, Rayquaza!" Ali shouted and Rayquaza looked up to see a huge meteor flying right them.

"What is that thing?" Rayquaza shouted.

"It's a shooting star and it's enormous!" Ali shouted in response.

"It will destroy the world if it continues on its path! That's why we came here, Rayquaza! Please destroy the meteor!" Eevee cried desperately.

"…So that is why…" said Rayquaza.

"Yes! Please hurry and destroy it!" Eevee shouted.

"…Before I try…I need to know your resolve. The star has come too close, if I were to loose my Hyper Beam here…you would not escape unscathed," said Rayquaza.

"So? We accepted that from the very beginning!" Ali shouted in response.

"Well said!" Rayquaza responded as he readied his Hyper Beam and before firing he shouted, "Take charge of your destiny!" He then fired the large beam at the falling star and they clashed and the clouds shook more violently than before and everyone screamed as the shaking reached a fever pitch and in a flash of bright light, everything was gone.

Ali found himself in a strange place; a world in between light…and darkness, perhaps? Ali wasn't sure and wasn't too keen on finding out.

_Is this a dream?_ Ali asked himself but found that he was unable to move or voice his thoughts.

_No, this is not a dream…that's right…the star's explosion swallowed me up…and now I am adrift…as a spirit between the light and the darkness, _Ali mused to himself before discovering that he was now able to talk, if only for a short time.

"What's going to happen…to Eevee…and to me?" Ali asked himself and found that he had no answers.

This shadow…is it…Gengar? Ali thought as the silhouette became clearer and more defined to reveal that it was indeed Gengar.

"Keke, Ali, Didn't take much to put you down! Serves you right! Kekeke!" Gengar laughed before saying, "Now what to do you!"

He laughed before saying, "I know, I'll drag you to the Dark World! That'll do it!" before grabbing Ali's ankles and started dragging him to the aforementioned realm.

_Gengar is dragging me…Gengar said…that he would drag me into the Dark World…what is the Dark World! Am I going to be abandoned in a world that I know nothing about? _Ali thought miserably.

Gengar kept dragging Ali but suddenly stopped, "…Hunh?" Gengar said to himself before he realized that he took the wrong path.

Gengar looked around and said, "This…this isn't like me…I can't tell which way is which…" said Gengar, looking around.

_What? _Ali thought and surprised leapt up inside him.

"Keh, to heck with this, I'll just ditch you here," said Gengar before he adopted that annoying sneer and said, "That's it. Good-bye to you." He then walked away and a bright light surrounded Ali before he heard a series of familiar voices.

"Hey."

"…Hey, can you hear me?" a voice called out.

_Who's there _Ali thought weakly.

"Snap out of it!" a voice that Ali recognized to be Gallade's commanded and the light faded and saw that he and Eevee were lying atop the Hill of the Ancients.

_Huh? This place… _Ali thought.

Eevee slowly got to her feet and looked around and everyone breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay but she quickly looked to Ali with a panicked look on her face.

"She's regained consciousness," Gallade commented, stating the obvious.

"Whew," everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that, even though it was obvious.

"Ali, wake up," Eevee murmured, nudging him in the side in a desperate attempt to wake him up and she got her wish as Ali's eyes flickered and slowly opened before getting to his feet.

_I'm sure…back there…Gengar saved me _Ali thought to himself.

"Maybe…did Gengar save Ali too?" Eevee asked, voicing Ali's thoughts but the question hung dead in the air.

"Awesome! You're alive! You've had all of us worried!" Lombre cheered.

"You were incredible," Octillery commented.

"I'm so glad your safe," Vulpix said with tears in her eyes as she lunged at Ali, trapping him in the biggest hug of her life while Eevee forced her off him.

"Everyone…thank you," said Eevee happily but a thought struck her and exclaimed, "But what about the star? What happened to it?"

"Kwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" a voice exclaimed and everyone turned to stare at Xatu who was watching the sun intently.

"Fear not…the star is no more. Though it will not be right away…the disasters will be calmed," said Xatu solemnly, though a smile was adorned on his face.

"Really?" Eevee asked, eyes shining brightly.

"Ali! We did it! Everything worked! We've won peace!" Eevee cheered and she and Ali danced around, laughing happily.

"Yippee! This is the greatest!" Snubbull cheered.

"This calls for a celebration," said Dragonite, laughing while Blaziken nodded in agreement.

"Let me shoot my Hydro Pump to kick it off!" Blastoise suggested.

"Whoa, hold it right there, don't point those things at me, face the other way, or something!" Lombre said apprehensively.

"No! No! Let it loose!" Shiftry laughed while everyone else quickly joined in.

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me!" Lombre exclaimed as he slowly backed away but Octillery caught him.

"I'll secure him so he can't get away," Octillery laughed.

"Oh? Not bad!" Draonite commented and they all swarmed the poor water-grass type, except for Ali who watched from afar.

"What, you're serious? Nooooo! Don't!" Lombre wailed while everyone else roared with laughter.

"Ali…" a voice called softly and Ali looked around to Gardevoir floating there.

"We owe everything to you, Ali, and your friends. Peace has returned to our world. Thank you for everything. And now…Ali, your role here has ended. Soon, you must return to your own world. It is time to bid farewell," said Gardevoir.

_It's finally come…this time has finally arrived…_Ali thought as he was glowing and noticed that flecks of his body were turning into light.

"Ali…I'm so sorry for this…to everyone…please bid farewell," said Gardevoir solemnly before disappearing.

"Oh, Ali!" Vulpix suddenly exclaimed as everyone else turned to look at him and he smiled weakly in response.

"Ali…Your body…what's happening to you?" Eevee asked, half desperately and half angrily.

"Eevee, Vulpix…and, everyone…I'm sorry. But I have to leave," said Ali solemnly as he looked around at everyone else.

"What?" Snubbull exclaimed, looking utterly shocked, as did the rest of them.

"Wh-what are you trying to say?" Bellsprout asked weakly.

"Everyone…Thank you for everything all this time," said Ali, giving them a sad smile.

"…Huh...Leave? What…do you mean, leave?" Eevee asked, fearing that it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"My role as a Pokémon has come to a close and now I have to return to the human world," said Ali as more of his body started fading to the light.

"Unbelievable!" Gallade gasped.

"Go back…to the human world?" Blaziken asked weakly.

"Huh? W-why…? Why? I don't understand! Why do you have to leave?" Eevee cried as she bounded up to him and trapped him in the biggest and tightest hug of his life.

"Didn't we…aren't we friends?" Eevee asked sadly but was thinking _Maybe something greater than friendship?_

"Of course we are. You always be my friend, Eevee, I will never forget you," said Ali solemnly as he held out a charm, which she took.

"Don't go, Ali," said Eevee desperately with tears in her eyes.

"I'm blessed that I got the chance to meet you, a chance that any other Pokémon would die to have," said Ali as his heart raced debating whether or not to tell her how he truly felt about her.

"I…what am I going to do when you're gone, Ali?" Eevee asked, snuggling into his side in hopes of delaying or preventing his departure.

"I'm very sorry, Eevee, this is good-bye," said Ali sadly as the light grew brighter.

"Ali!" one of the Jumpluff screamed.

"Ali!" Dragonite shouted.

"Ali!" Nick cried.

"…Ali…" Vulpix whispered with more tears in her eyes than ever before.

Eevee knew that this was her last chance to tell Ali how she felt before he was gone forever. Ali was thinking the same thing as he saw the light take over his vision and he could barely see anyone anymore.

"Ali/Eevee! I love you!" they both cried in unison and despite their sadness, they both smiled, knowing that the other felt the same.

Eevee kept following Ali until he was too far ahead of her and he flew off.

"Ali! NOOOOOOOO!" Eevee wailed as the tears slid from her eyes down her cheeks as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ali…why…I just…don't understand…" said Vulpix sadly; she accepted that Ali only saw her as a good friend or a sister.

"Why…was it necessary to leave us?" Dragonite asked as Blaziken comforted him with a hug.

"Ali saved my life…but I never did anything to show my gratitude. Left before I could even say thanks," said Shiftry sadly.

"You're right, just upped and went just like that…but why now? When the world's been saved? Just when things were going to get better?" Lombre asked as he began to sob uncontrollably.

"This was coming…our world, it was saved by Ali. I look back now…when bound for the sky, Ali seemed…as if he was resigned. Resigned to accept what was to come," said Xatu solemnly but didn't really like it anymore than anyone else did.

"…I think I know…Ali must have…Ali must have become a Pokémon to save us all and when…when the star was destroyed…Ali knew that would be the time to leave…" Eevee sobbed as she pounded the ground with her front paw.

"Why…why didn't Ali tell me earlier? If this was coming…why didn't Ali tell me? Was this what the dream he had was about?" Eevee asked sadly, continuing to pound the ground while saying the last part to herself.

"Those words could not be spoken, as much as you are heart-broken because you've just confessed your love to him he confessed his love to you, you never got the chance to become a true couple, Ali must have felt the same pain of leaving you and everyone else behind. Try to understand, Eevee," said Gallade sadly.

"…Ali…" was the last intelligible thing they heard before she burst into hysterics and collapsed from fatigue.

**With Ali:**

Ali was flying further and further away and remained silent as all sorts of emotions were flying through his head: Happiness, Sadness, apprehension, excitement and some others that he'd rather not talk about.

_What is this…? I'm rising into the sky? Is this…my spirit? I wonder…where I'm going? _Ali thought to himself and realized that he had no answers. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was.

_Voices…I hear voices…_Ali thought as they said things in his head.

Your friend is heartbroken…

_I feel the same way _Ali thought in response.

A true friend…a friend for life…something more than friendship…

_Love? Certainly…but you finally realize it now…if you wish…and wish very strongly in your heart…perhaps your hearts can guide you back to her and you can be together again._

_I would want that more than almost anything else _Ali thought as he flew drifted farther and farther away from his lover.

_I don't want to leave _Ali thought as he looked back at where he believed the Hill of the Ancients to be.

_I want to stay longer with my invaluable and irreplaceable friend and love _Ali thought sadly.

**With the Pokémon square residents:**

They were all sitting at the edge of the cliff at Pelipper Post Office, watching the sunset with Eevee, who had stopped crying, though her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were tear-stained. They all knew that she'd need some sort of comfort.

"Hey, look at that," said Vulpix, pointing at a shooting star that was flying towards the water, though this one was much, much smaller than the one that Eevee and Ali had destroyed mere hours ago.

The mysterious thing slammed into the water before a familiar head surfaced and everyone gasped in surprise, except Eevee because she wasn't looking.

Vulpix bounded to the surface of the water and shouted, "ALI! You're back!" and this caught everyone else's attention as they looked to where Vulpix was standing and saw that Ali was indeed out at sea.

"ALI!" they all screamed in shock and Ali turned to face them all and his eyes were searching for someone and when he saw Eevee that cute smile on her face, he created a wide grin on his face and swam out of the water and bounded towards them.

The second he got out of the water, he was caught in a massive group hug and everyone was laughing.

"I'm-I'm back," Ali laughed as they smiled before getting out of the way so that Eevee and Ali could be reunited and they stared at each other for a full minute before Eevee's excitement got the better of her and she tackled him to the ground and placed her mouth on his and kissed him passionately. Ali's eyes went wide before his head shouted at him to kiss her back so he did exactly that and they were like that for a full minute and half before the need for air was become too great to ignore and broke the kiss.

"I can't believe that you came back to me," Eevee sobbed as he kissed her cheek and caressed her warm soft fur.

"C'mon, let's celebrate!" Ali cheered and everyone cheered with him and they rejoiced at the reunion of the star-crossed lovers.

**The End.**

**I'm sad that this story has come to end but now I can turn my attention to Pokemonic Wars and Pokehearts.**

**I hope you like it and remember to Read and Review.**


End file.
